Isla del Drama Re-Load
by neko-pedro
Summary: chris a traido a nuevos 22 concursantes a competir en isla del drama re-load donde cada semana uno se ira... quien ganara... y quienes se iran disparados. Jinx y camila han tomado el cañon de los perdedores. esta semana es todo sobre MIEDOS
1. Chapter 1

-La cámara apunta al presentador quien se admiraba en un espejo, el camarógrafo se aclara la garganta- señor, estamos al aire –el presentador mira a la cámara y lanza el espejo al aire cayendo segundos despues al suelo.

Bienvenidos a isla del drama –dice el presentado mientras alza los brazos- soy su querido chris mcklean quien traerá a 22 nuevos concursantes para competir en una nueva y completa temporada –una ardilla aparece y se pone a los pies de Chris- como pueden ver, la fauna en esta isla es normal y corriente –patea la ardilla impactando con la cámara- bueno para participar se necesita una ficha –el camarógrafo le entrega unos papeles a chris- -se aclara la garganta- ejem… aquí está la ficha:

Nombre:

Género:

Edad:

Sexualidad:

Estereotipo:

Personalidad:

Físico:

Habilidades:

Debilidades:

Historia:

Ropa día a día:

Ropa de dormir:

Traje de baño:

Ropa formal:

Con quien seria amigos?:

Como se comportarían con los amigos?:

Quienes serian sus enemigos?:

Como se comportarían con los enemigos?:

Quiere pareja?:

Como seria su pareja?:

Como actuaria frente a quien le gusta?:

Alianzas?:

Reacción si es eliminado el primer día?:

Reacción si eliminado antes de mezclarse los equipos:

Reacción al ser eliminado después de ser mesclados los equipos

Reacción si ganaran:

Audición:

-Chris lanza los papeles al aire- bueno eso es todo, veremos quienes serán los que llegan –ríe- estaremos esperándolos…

**Bueno eso es para empezar la historia, se que algunas historias nunca se terminan, pero hare todo lo posible para terminarla, no se molesten si su concursante es eliminado, tal vez vuelva.  
LA ELIMINACION ES COMPLETAMENTE ALEATORIA ASÍ QUE LO SIENTO SI NO LES GUSTA LA DECISION ;) Muchas gracias y ténganme paciencia, aceptare 22 personajes**


	2. Lista de concursantes

**Hola queridos amigos, sorry por no subir nada pero estuve en exámenes finales pero finalmente salid e clases wiiiiiii por mi… bueno eh estado escribiendo la historia así que por mientras les diré los que han entrado**

**Hombres:  
Fabián Armoni/19/bisexual/ Chico manipulador y amable (si…es un poco confuso esto… necesito saber con quién será manipulador y con quien amable…)**

**Alexander López/17/bisexual/ Chico inocente y despistado**

**Sean cover/18/heterosexual/ (aun necesito un estereotipo para él) Líder, militar**

**Maxi/15/heterosexual/ El niño gloria**

**Rocko Fitzgerald/17/bisexual/ El chico enamoradizo**

**Saphire Alessandri/17/homosexual/ Manipulador **

**Leaf Vega/15/heterosexual/ Adicto al café**

**Ashton foxx/17/ homosexual/ El chico abiertamente gay**

**Mujeres: **

**Sunny Naked Anderson/15/heterosexual/ La multitalentosa**

**Ellie Rushthemphor/16/heterosexual/ la chica reservada bruja**

**Nadin Parker/18/heterosexual/ chica mas buena que la miel**

**Camila/18/heterosexual/ chica otaku**

**Mariel/23/heterosexual/ La alegre**

**Trisha/22/bisexual/ La tímida**

**Macarena de los campos rojas flores (yuko)/17/heterosexual/ Mexicana celosa**

**Lilliana/16/heterosexual/ Linda pero peligrosa**

**Viktoria Svea Bergströmn/16/bisexual/ bipolar fujoshi**

**Gretel **

**(Gretel: que me llamo Violeta!**

**Yo: dejame escribir quieres! **

**Saphire: cállense por favor gente intenta dormir **

**Macarena: como si gente como tu durmiera **

**Yo: cállense por favor déjenme seguir…) Violeta/17/heterosexual /incomprendida**

**Crystal/16/heterosexual/ Chica sin filtro (dice lo que piensa sin importarle nada)**

**Bueno ahora tienen que enviarme por PM quienes de estos serian sus amigos, enemigos o de quienes se enamorarían, y necesito saber cómo se comportan en fiestas**

**Toman alcohol:**

**Fuman:**

**Como bailan:**

**Que música bailan:**

**Como actúan al estar ebrios:**

**Eso sería todo por favor envíenme lo más pronto posible porque estaré trabajando duro para sacarlo antes del lunes **** así que deséenme suerte**

**Saphire: dudo que lo termines –ríe-**

**Mariel: no sean pobre con el pobre chico, no es así Trisha?**

**Trisha: oh qué?... s...si …cla…claro –se sonroja mirando a Mariel-**

**Yo: créanme que vivir con tantos personajes no es para nada bueno**

**Viktoria: ojojojojojo –saca su cámara- tendré mucho yaoi –ríe malévolamente-**

**Alexander: tengo miedo de esa chi… -mira una ardilla- no tú de nuevo –la persigue-**

**Saphire: Viktoria dudo que tengas yaoi**

**Viktoria: yaoi? Donde –saca su cámara y toma fotos-**

**Rocko: que es yaoi? –pregunta un poco confuso-**

**Saphire: te enseño? –Se acerca a el de a poco-**

**Yuko: alejate de el pinche imbécil –le lanza una sarten a Saphire-**

**Yo: déjenme por favor**

**-Alexander sigue persiguiendo a la ardilla-**

**Yo: que alguien detenga a ese chico –apunto a Alexander-**

**Maxi: maxi-man al rescate –salta y se sube a la espalda de Alexander- saquenmeeeeee**

**Crystal: estoy rodeada de incompetentes –facepalm- ugh… **

**Yuko: tú te irás primero –le grita a Saphire-**

**Saphire: oh claro que no… quien se irá primero será Gretel –ríe-**

**Gretel: que me llamo violeta –le da una patada en los kiwis-**

**Saphire: ugh…va…valió la pena –cae al suelo-**

**Maxi: que alguien me ayude –sigue gritando en la espalda de Alexander quien sigue persiguiendo a la ardilla-**

**Sunny: -pone un pie haciendo que Alexander y maxi caigan- listo –ríe-**

**Yo: déjense o todos se irán y ganara esa maldita ardilla!**

**Alexander: ardilla? Donde?**

**Yo: no de nuevo… **


	3. Lista de concursantes, final

**Hola se que dije que subiría el domingo pero entre que se murió mi computador, y queterminaron conmigo (si se soy terrible) estoy terminando a la velocidad de la luz esto as ique discúlpenme, además no había recibido los concursantes que faltaban así que aquí esta la lista de ellos**

**Hombres:  
Fabián Armoni/19/bisexual/ Chico manipulador y amable **

**Alexander López/17/bisexual/ Chico inocente y despistado**

**Sean cover/18/heterosexual/ Lider, militar**

**Maxi/15/heterosexual/ El niño gloria**

**Rocko Fitzgerald/17/bisexual/ El chico enamoradizo**

**Saphire Alessandri/17/homosexual/ Manipulador **

**Leaf Vega/15/heterosexual/ Adicto al café**

**Ashton foxx/17/ homosexual/ El chico abiertamente gay**

**Hans Thompson/18/ hetero/ NAZI (no me maten D:)  
**

**Catarino Julian / 16/ hetero/ Desquiciado (nuevo izzy)  
**

**J.O./17/bisexual/ idiota manipulable**

**Mujeres: **

**Sunny Naked Anderson/15/heterosexual/ La multitalentosa**

**Ellie Rushthemphor/16/heterosexual/ la chica reservada bruja**

**Nadin Parker/18/heterosexual/ chica mas buena que la miel**

**Camila/18/heterosexual/ chica otaku**

**Mariel/23/heterosexual/ La alegre**

**Trisha/22/bisexual/ La tímida**

**Macarena de los campos rojas flores (yuko)/17/heterosexual/ Mexicana celosa**

**Lilliana/16/heterosexual/ Linda pero peligrosa**

**Viktoria Svea Bergströmn/16/bisexual/ bipolar fujoshi**

**Violeta/17/heterosexual /incomprendida**

**Crystal/16/heterosexual/ Mala hasta la medula**


	4. Capitulo 1 La Bienvenida

El presentador se encontraba viéndose en el espejo como siempre –señor- dijo el camarógrafo en voz baja con miedo a interrumpir al presentador, al no escuchar respuesta intenta de nuevo –señor… estamos al aire- esta vez el presentador si oyó y volteo sonriente a la cámara.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de Isla del Drama Re-Load- dice el presentador, pone cara de disgusto- puedo hacerlo mejor… ¿donde están mis fuegos artificiales?- pregunta mientras busca algo en sus bolsillos. Finalmente saca de ellos un control remoto.

-señor… ese no- trata de decir el camarógrafo pero el presentador no lo escucha y presiona el botón, se escucha una explosión a lo lejos.

-¿y mis fuegos?- dice chris indignado alzando los brazos –¡QUIERO FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES!- grita mientras presiona el botón con ira, pero nada sucede –AAAH!- lanza el control al suelo rompiéndolo en pedacitos –que indignante, ¿no tengo mis fuegos?, ya no estoy de humor para nada- comienza a irse a su cabaña murmurando algo inaudible.

-señor, ¿no deberíamos presentar a los concursantes?- dice el camarógrafo mientras sigue a chris por el muelle de la vergüenza –oh verdad, no le eh dicho como van a llegar- dice intentando animar a chris.

El presentador voltea con brillo en los ojos -¿como llegaran?, van a sufrir? –Pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el camarógrafo asiente, -perfecto esto me alegrara el dia, traigan a nuestras victimas…. Digo concursantes- aplaude felizmente de que van a sufrir los concursantes, el camarógrafo le entrega un control remoto a chris indicándole que presione el botón rojo –así que solo hago esto- presiona el botón –¿y llega gente? Wojooo- espera a que llegue alguien.

-¡KYAAAAAH!- se escucha un grito femenino y la cámara enfoca como una chica cae al agua, el camarógrafo corre al muelle para enfocar mejor a la chica, la chica de cabello negro ondeado, azabache suelto comienza a nadar para salir del agua – ¿un cañón? ¿enserio?- dice mientras salía del agua, ella traía una camiseta negra rasgada en las mangas con estampado de estrellas plateadas brillantes con azul, unas leggins negras, con un cinturón flojo azul y negro, para terminar con unas ballerinas plateadas –como se te ocurre dispararme por un cañón- dice la chica mientras agarraba una toalla que le había tirado un interno .

-eh aquí nuestra primera concursante- dice chris sonriendo y acercándose a ella – Sunny Naked Anderson- sonríe el presentador y saca unas tarjetas y comienza a leerlas–nos alegra tenerte aquí querida concursante…- las lanza al aire –nah… vas a sufrir es lo único que te diré- ríe malévolamente.

-perfecto… y mi equipaje? – pregunta la chica de pelo negro mirando a todos lados buscando su preciado equipaje.

-todo es parte del juego, solo deberás esperar- dice chris mientras vuelve a presionar el botón, una explosión se escucha y nuevamente se escucha el grito de un adolecente aterrado, se ve una sombra caer al agua y el camarógrafo va a enfocar. Un chico de pelo erizado verde con las puntas rojas, el ojo derecho verde y el izquierdo azul sale del agua, debería medir unos 1.85 metros, moreno usando unos jeans ajustados, un polerón morado con gorro, y converse rojas.

-Un…-toma aire –un P(beep) cañón… de quien fue la idea eh sherlock?- dice el chico gritándole a chris mientras se quitaba el polerón revelando así una camisa verde con la frase "rodeado de incompetentes" escrita en rojo. –vas a escuchar de mis abogados mcklean- grita el chico. –Bienvenido Saphire- dice chris a la vez que sonríe malévolamente –anda donde la otra chica allá- indica chris. La chica saluda a Saphire sonrientemente –hola soy Sunny-. Saphire pasa sin decir alguna palabra y se apoya en un árbol cercano.

Chris presiona el botón una tercera vez y una explosión se escucha mientras se ve nuevamente una sombra caer al agua, Sunny y Saphire se dirigen a ver quién iba a ser el nuevo concursante. Del agua sale una chica de 1.58 metros, copa E, lo cual hizo que chris quedara mirando embobado, la chica era pelirroja de cabello corto y ondulado, ojos marrones mesclados con pequeñas manchas celestes, delgada y de tez blanca. La chica usaba un vestido, medio largo de color rojo suave, elegantes con mangas largas, medias largas blancas, botas largas con tacones, y un moño negro en la mitad de la cabeza. La chica salió del agua y camino hacia donde estaban los otros concursantes, mientras caminaba un péndulo que hacía como collar se movía de un lado a otro. –Bienvenida…- chris coloca sus manos en la cabeza intentando recordar el nombre de la nueva concursante, la chica suspira –Ellie… Ellie Rushthemphor-, Sunny se acerca a ella –hola me llamo Sunny un gusto en conocerte, Saphire mira a ambas chicas y ríe levemente –esto no es competencia-. – ¿seguro?- dice una voz al oído de Saphire mientras siente como una mano toma su cintura, espantado grita y voltea para ver a un chico alto, bronceado de ojos grises y un pelo castaño que llega hasta los hombros, el chico usaba una camisa negra, unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos negros –q…quien eres tu idiota- reclama Saphire mientras mira al chico quien le sonríe de una manera familiar para él.

**confesionario**

Sunny: ¿es idea mía o ese chico se parece mucho a Alejandro? –se queda mirando a la cámara intentando pensar-

Ellie: porque hay cámaras en el baño? –Le da golpecitos a la cámara con su dedo- bueno…ese chico es un Alejandro, presiento algo malo en el –le dan unos escalofríos y sale del confesionario

Saphire: genial… tenía que venir un chico tan… -suspira- lindo… que digo…no… ugh –golpea la cámara-  
*****FIN**********

-bienvenido Fabián- dice chris mientras saluda al chico castaño de un apretón de manos. Fabián mira a Saphire y le sonríe haciendo que este se sonroje y le dé la espalda – y bien… ¿las maletas?- pregunta el castaño mientras mira a todas partes. Sunny se acerca a él y poniéndole una mano en su hombro dice –es una sorpresa… eso creo- dice un poco dudosa, ambos ríen y se sientan en el muelle a la espera de los demás concursantes. Ellie se recuesta en el pasto a observar el cielo, -em… chicos, es normal eso?- Ellie apunta a una sombre en el cielo cayendo hacia ellos, Sunny se levanta y corre hacia Ellie –es una persona, hay que hacer algo- ambas chicas miran al cielo viendo como la sombra se acercaba mas y mas a donde estaban ellas. Saphire camina donde ellas –que tanto gritan (beep)- dice el con un rostro que muestra cuán irritado estaba, Sunny abrió la boca para hablar pero quien la chica que iba cayendo impacto con Saphire botándolo haciendo que su cara choque con el suelo, -fff… pffu- Saphire escupe pasto y tierra mientras las chicas miran a la nueva concursante, esta era una chica alta, delgada, rubia con cabello liso hasta la cintura, tez blanca. Fabián se acerca a ella y la ayuda a levantarse, la chica toma la mano de Fabián y se levanta mirándolo a sus ojos, Fabián hace lo mismo y mira los hermosos ojos miel de la chica, ella se sonroja y se separa de Fabián, sacude la tierra de su vestido estampado de flores azules y fondo celeste con una licra debajo color negro. Saphire se aclara la garganta –ejem… si quieres sacas tus (beep) tacones de mi (beep) espalda- grita Saphire. –Pe…perdón- la chica se baja de la espalda de Saphire y mira al resto de los concursantes –hola, soy Nadin Parker- la chica les sonríe a todos y las demás chicas la abrazan dulcemente. Saphire suspira y mira a las chicas –no puedo creer que pasare semanas con ellas-, Fabián se sitúa tras él y le sonríe – ¿y quien dice que no te iras de los primeros?- Fabián ríe y Saphire le sonríe, -cariño, yo ganare este juego- Saphire voltea y vuelve a su árbol.

Unos gritos vuelven a escucharse y los cinco concursantes miran al cielo, una sombra se ve bajando en un paracaídas, un chico alto y delgado de cabello rubio platinado, largo, tez blanca cae al centro del lugar, Saphire abrió los ojos en asombro viendo al chico de playera verde limón, jeans negros y unas converse del mismo color, el chico movía su pelo de un lado a otro lentamente mientras Saphire seguía cada movimiento de él con su mirada, el chico se da cuenta de que era observado y le sonríe a Saphire –hola, soy… -no termina la oración ya que es distraído por una ardilla sobre el árbol en el cual Saphire estaba recostado –ardilla- grita mientras corre y sube al árbol buscándola. – ¿Y ese quien era?- pregunta Sunny un poco confundida, -¿será un concursante?- pregunta Nadin mirando como el chico estaba sentado en una rama buscando la ardilla.

-ven ardilla... ardilla- dice el rubio mientras intentaba atrapar la ardilla, creyendo que la tenia capturada se abalanza sobre ella, la ardilla fácilmente salta a otra rama y el chico cae –wooooo- grita mientras cae, -uh- Saphire mira hacia arriba y agarra al chico en sus brazos, -gracias- sonríe el rubio, Saphire se queda mirando los ojos verdes de aquel chico, el rubio se inclina para besar los labios de Saphire pero este lo deja caer al suelo –que (beep) crees que (beep) haces, tu (beep)- Saphire se aleja furioso y se sienta en el muelle.

Fabián camina donde el chico y lo ayuda a levantarse –hola, soy Fabián- dice sonriendo, -me llamo Alexander- el rubio mira a Saphire que estaba recostado en el muelle –quien era ese?- pregunta Alexander, -oh… ese es saph…-, Fabián es interrumpido por Alexander –mira mas concursantes- saluda a las chicas que estaban un poco más lejos –soy Alexander mucho gusto- sonríe –y chris?- pregunta el rubio mirando a todas partes, Sunny se levanta y se dirige donde ellos –no lo eh visto…-. Todos suspiran y se sientan en un círculo a la espera de los demás concursantes.

****confesionario****

Sunny: wow todos son tan simpáticos… excepto ese chico Saphire –suspira- no sé que le pasara a él... –sale del confesionario

Saphire: todos son tan odiosos, no encuentro a nadie que valga la pena rival –ríe- será súper fácil ganar esto, estoy pensando en sacar a Sunny, debo eliminarla antes de que se haga la favorita de los fans.

Fabián: todos creen que soy un chico simpático y dulce –ríe y apoya sus brazos tras su nuca- todo va saliendo como lo planee… aunque debo eliminar a ese Saphire, me traerá problemas.

Alexander: pues yo no trate de besar a ese chico –se sonroja- yo solamente… escuchan una ardilla? –mira a todas partes y ve una ardilla en su cabeza- ¡ven acá! –Trata de tomarla y comienza una pelea entre chico y ardilla-.

Los seis concursante miran como la noche llega, -se imaginan que seamos los seis finalistas?- dice Alexander emocionado, -como si ustedes fuesen a llegar allí- dice Saphire riendo, pero deja de hacerlo al ver como los cinco concursantes lo miran con odio –que?... es la verdad- suspira y se levanta –no perderé tiempo con ustedes- se dirige al muelle, se desviste quedando en sus bóxers rojos y salta al agua, -ese chico si es raro- dice Fabián un poco curioso, -acaso te gusta?- pregunta Sunny sonriendo, -no, tengo mis ojos fijados en otra persona- le guiña el ojo a Nadin la cual se sonroja. Luego de unos minutos llega un bote al muelle, Ellie estaba dormida al igual que Nadin, Sunny miraba las estrellas en el cielo, Saphire aun nadaba en el mar mientras Alexander lo veía desde el muelle, Fabián miraba a Nadin dormir, el bote se detuvo y de él salió una chica con un cabello peculiar, la mitad de este era rojo y la otra mitad negro, largo hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, bronceada de una estatura y peso normal, camino lentamente y miro a Alexander quien tapaba su camino, lo miro con sus ojos color esmeralda y con la forma de cómo la tienen las serpientes –mueve maldita rata- dicho esto la chica nueva lo empuja lanzándolo al agua, la chica sigue caminando con su vestido rojo y unas zapatillas negras, Saphire se quedo mirando asombrado a la nueva chica que se mostraba un aura maligna, Alexander se acerca a Saphire, -quien es el…- se distrae por la ardilla nadando cerca suyo –te tengo- comienza a perseguirla frenéticamente. Fabián se acerca a la chica y le hace una reverencia –bienvenido querida dama, me llamo Fabián- dice con la voz más sensual que puede poner, la chica lo mira fríamente –acaso pedí tu nombre?- dice pasando junto a él sin dirigirle la mirada, Fabián voltea y se queda viéndola –por lo menos dime tu nombre-, la chica se detiene en seco y voltea dejando un cabello rojo en su rostro, sonríe levemente –Crystal- responde ella y sigue caminando hasta donde estaban las otras chicas.

Saphire salió del agua y se sentó en el muelle dejando sus pies rozar el agua, todos miraban a aquella chica ruda que había llegado y ya había hecho varios enemigos, Saphire la miraba con un poco de odio y admiración, pero el sabia que debía ser amable si quería formar alianzas, y hablando de alianzas, Alexander salía del agua para sentarse junto con Saphire, -y la ardilla?- pregunta Saphire arqueando una ceja tratando de no reír, -es muy lista- dice Alexander riendo y mirando a Saphire, esos ojos desiguales de distinto color lo intrigaban cada vez mas y lo hipnotizaban. Del bote baja un chico de 1.75 metros de estatura, tez clara, cabello marrón, lacio despeinado, Sunny mira a aquel chico a los ojos, ella se queda mirando los ojos verdes de aquel chico con una sudadera azul marino y jeans celestes, tenis blancos, el chico se acerca lentamente y toma la mano de Sunny y la besa –buenos días mi dama- dice en un tono formal, Sunny suelta un risita leve y se sonroja un poco –hola, soy Sunny- dice la chica sin dejar de mirar al chico que seguía tomando su mano, -el nombre es sean crover-, Saphire mira a la pareja y hace un gesto de disgusto –ugh voy a vomitar, no puedo creer que gente como ustedes haya entrado-, sean mira Saphire –cuide su lengua, no vaya ser que sea el primero en irse- todos los concursantes excepto Saphire ríen, -como si fuera a pasar, yo ganare y se arrepentirán… idiotas-, Alexander mira a Saphire –porque… -no termina la oración ya que un chica de pelo castaño en degrade hacia el azul, un pelo liso hasta la oreja y la continuación es rizado hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura aparece, la chica era extremadamente delgada casi llegando a la anorexia, tiene un rostro pequeño y detallado, unos ojos color índigo, su cuerpo es de tez blanca, su estatura era pequeña, llegando a ser la concursante más baja hasta ahora, la chica camino por el muelle hasta llegar donde Saphire y Alexander estaban sentados, -muévanse (beep) (beep) (beep)- dicho esto la chica patea a ambos botándolos al agua y continua caminando, sus jeans negros, una suéter cuello de tortuga del mismo color, lo inusual de la chica eran las orejas de gato que tenia y la cola que salía de sus jeans, todo el traje era complementado con una botas hasta la rodilla del mismo color de sus ojos, la chica camina hasta llegar a tierra y se queda mirando a todos los concursantes, ya todos estaban despiertos mirando a la chica excepto crystal que estaba mirando el bosque, Nadin camina hacia la nueva chica y le sonríe –hola cómo te llamas?- pregunta ladeando su cabeza, la chica mira a Nadin con frialdad –patética- dice mientras la aparta y sigue caminando, Nadin se queda mirando a la chica un poco confundida. Saphire se asoma por el agua y mira a la chica con odio, sale del agua y se viste –así que tenemos dos malcriadas, bra-vo- dice aplaudiendo sarcásticamente, -a quien llamas malcriada homosexual con ropa de segunda- responde la chica con una sonrisa triunfante, -por lo menos se cómo vestirme- Saphire apunta a todo el conjunto de la chica –yo no soy la que tiene ojos de deforme- la chica apunta a los ojos de distintos colores de Saphire, ambos se quedan mirando por un momento y ríen –soy Saphire-, dice estrechando la mano de la chica, -jinx… jinx thornefall-. Crystal quien estuvo escuchando la conversación, al escuchar el nombre de la chica voltea y se queda viéndola –jinx?- pregunta crystal, jinx mira a la chica con un odio extremo –que mi(beep) hija de (beep) haces aquí (beep beep beep beep) como entraste maldita (beep)-, crystal hace caso omiso a las palabras de jinx, Fabián intentado ayudar se acerca a jinx –cálmate-, jinx mira a Fabián –no me hables maldito Alejandro-.

******confesionario*****

Jinx: no me puedo creer que esa (Beep) haya entrado a la competencia –suspira y echa su cabeza hacia atrás –espero que se vaya pronto-

Crystal: -se saca un mechón rojo del rostro- meh si jinx esta acá debo sacarla rápidamente, se preguntaran porque me odia… hmmmm –sonríe malévolamente- solamente le quite a su novio –ríe-

Saphire: no necesito mas de esas chicas, son odiosas no puedo creer como entraron, debo acercarme a Nadin y Sunny para comenzar una alianza pronto.

Fabián: -mira a la cámara con los ojos bien abiertos- yo no soy un Alejandro…. ¡NO LO SOY!

Alexander: -se ve a Alexander dormido en el confesionario- zzzzzz… ardilla…. Zzzzzz

El bote se iba y la tensión crecía entre los concursantes, jinx miraba con odio a crystal y Saphire, mientras que crystal miraba con odio a jinx y a Fabián, Saphire miraba con odio a Fabián crystal y jinx, y Alexander miraba con odio a la ardilla que se burlaba de él desde el árbol, -no me ganaras esta vez- el chico comienza a subir al árbol de a poco, Saphire lo mira irritado –acaso te golpeaste la cabeza cuando naciste… tienes problemas- grita Saphire, crystal mira a Saphire –mejor cállate si terminaras enamorándote de él, eres débil y se nota-, Saphire insultado la mira con odio –no pedí tu opinión maldita víbora-. Sunny miraba a todas partes –y Ellie?- nadie la escucha y se levanta a buscarla, Nadin la sigue sin decir nada. A los minutos se escuchan gritos de tres chicas, todos se ponen alertas y miran como Ellie, Sunny y Nadin corrían hacia el muelle mientras gritaban cosas inentendibles, la razón por la que corrían era un bus en mal estado que venía hacia ellos, todos los concursantes comenzaron a gritar y correr lanzándose al agua, el bus se detiene justo antes del muelle. Todos los concursantes salen del agua, -que fue eso?- pregunto Ellie mientras se sacaba una anguila de su péndulo, un grito femenino se escucha y todos miran a Nadin que tenía una anguila en el pelo –sa….saquenmelaaaaa- la chica chilla, toda la situación le provoco risa a Saphire y crystal, Fabián comenzó a tirar la anguila del pelo –no…no sale- seguía tirando mientras Nadin gritaba, finalmente la anguila salió y esta cayó en el rostro de Saphire electrocutándolo, Sunny no pudo evitar reír y Saphire la miro con odio –que te causa risa eh?- dijo él mientras le lanzaba la anguila pero Sunny la esquivo llegándole a crystal, -kyaaaaaah- la chica se electrocuto poniéndole los pelos de punta –vas a morir maldito pendejo- crystal se abalanza sobre Saphire y comienza a ahorcarle. Alexander se acerca a Fabián – ¿le ayudamos?- pregunta a Fabián, este suelta una risita y niega con la cabeza. Saphire termina empujando a crystal – (beep) desgraciada- dice el mientras se levanta y se arregla su pelo y ropa. Nadie prestaba atención al bus que había chocado hace poco, pero de este bajo una chica de cabello largo rojizo, con un pequeño flequillo que le cubre una parte del ojo izquierdo, la chica bajo y sonrió, sus ojos de color café brillaban, su estatura era mediana, su rostro era bellísimo, estaba bien dotada, pero no tanto como Ellie, usaba una capucha de color negro entre abierta con una playera color verde, unos jeans azules y unos tenis blancos. La chica bajo hablando con otra chica, esta tenia pelo color naranja, tez más o menos blanca, de cuerpo angelical, mediana ojos azules cristal y sin mucho atributo físico. La chica se arreglo su chaqueta azul entreabierta dejando ver una camisa de color blanco, usaba unos pantalones jeans negros con unas zapatillas negras.

-y como te decía Trisha, eso demuestra que no se conducir- decía la pelirroja mientras sonreía.

-s…si…q...que divertido Mariel- respondió la peli naranja que caminaba tras ella

-así que ustedes son los concursantes- dijo Mariel mientras se arreglaba su pelo rojizo y miraba a cada concursante –soy Mariel y esta- apunta a Trisha –es mi mejor amiga Trisha-

Trisha miro al suelo –Ho…hola… m…mucho gusto- dijo ella en voz baja.

-genial una muda- rio Saphire mientras lo decía en forma cruel, Mariel se acerco a Saphire lentamente y lo tomo de la camisa.

-dices eso una vez mas y te prometo que no saldrás en una pieza- Mariel miraba a Saphire con odio inmenso.

-sabes Saphire, la gente normal dice hola- dice Fabián riéndose y mirando a las nuevas chicas –bienvenidas soy Fabián- dice mientras mueve su cabello seductivamente y sonríe a Trisha haciendo que esta se sonroje levemente, Mariel se acerca a Trisha y le susurra algo al odio haciendo que Trisha se sonroje mas y mas, Mariel y Trisha caminaron donde estaba todos.

-oigan y chris?- pregunto Mariel mirando a todos lados un poco confundida al no ver al presentador en ninguna parte.

-no lo sé, nos hemos preguntado lo mismo- responde Nadin quien estaba recostada en el suelo jugando con una mariposa multicolor

-ahora que lo dicen, tampoco eh visto a chef por ninguna parte- dice Sunny un poco preocupada, todos los concursantes se miran entre sí con una mirada de terror.

-¿o….ósea que estamos solos?- dice Saphire un poco asustado acariciando su brazo nervioso.

-awww acaso el chico malo tiene miedo- dice crystal burlándose de él sacándole una sonrisa a varios concursantes

-n…no, yo no tengo miedo- Saphire se levanta y mira a todos –no tengo miedo-

-claaaaro- ríe Fabián

-bueno bueno no se preocupen- sean intenta calmarlos a todos –yo sé cómo sobrevivir así que sigan mis instrucciones- sean se para sobre un trozo de leña y comienza a mirar a los concursantes –tu- apunta a Saphire, Alexander y Ellie –vayan a pescar, no aquí ya que los peces deben haberse asustado cuando todos caímos en el agua- alexander y Ellie asienten y comienzan a caminar, Saphire iba a decir algo pero pensó que era mejor callar si quería sobrevivir, los tres chicos se marchan. Sean pone un dedo en su mentón y comienza a pensar –crystal, Nadin, Mariel y Trisha- deberíamos ser 22 concursantes, vayan y encuentren al resto- las chicas asienten y comienzan a caminar. –Fabián, tu, jinx y yo iremos a buscar leña- Fabián asiente y parten a buscar leña.

Alexander caminaba junto a Saphire y Ellie, -¿y dónde iremos a pescar?- pregunta Alex caminando mirando a todos lados en busca de su rival.

-dudo que sea en aquí en el bosque- responde Saphire sarcásticamente riendo levemente, Saphire voltea y mira a Ellie – que les parece si hacemos una alianza- pregunta Saphire esperando que ambos cayeran en su trampa –podríamos llegar a la final los tres-.

Ellie no era tonta y sabia que Saphire no era alguien confiable –no gracias- dijo ella levemente mientras seguía caminando.

-una alianza, contigo- Alexander sonríe pero no piensa más en el tema ya que ve a la ardilla –hey tu- la ardilla lo mira – ¿sabes dónde encontrar peces?- Alexander le pregunta a la ardilla.

-es una ardilla que va a saber- Saphire pone su mano en su frente irritado por el comportamiento del chico

-shhhh- Ellie calla a Saphire indicándole la ardilla que estaba asintiendo y se fue corriendo

-sigámosla- dijo Alexander mientras corría, Saphire comenzó a correr tras el al igual que Ellie.

-n…no sirvo para correr- decía Saphire mientras corría mas lento, una Ellie trotando paso frente a él y vio como las copas e de la chica rebotaban como si no hubiera un mañana –okay… tendré pesadillas- Saphire siguió corriendo.

Fabián y sean llegaron a un claro y vieron un hacha, -esto es raro- dijo Fabián mientras tomaba el hacha y se aseguraba que funcionase, con un movimiento rápido clavo el hacha en el suelo –sip, si sirve- ambos ríen.

-hey chicos, ¿buscaban esto?- una voz femenina detrás de ellos hablo, ambos voltearon para ver a jinx junto a una pila de leña, ambos chicos miraron boquiabiertos a la chica, -¿como hiciste eso?- pregunto Fabián asombrado

-no les interesa- mira fríamente a ambos chicos –ahora lleven esto al campamento- la chica se va caminando al campamento limándose las uñas.

-wow, que chica- sean ve como jinx se va,

-al parecer te enamoraste- Fabián ríe y le da un codazo amistoso a sean.

Fabián y sean llegan al campamento para ver como todos estaban allí alrededor de una fogata cocinando los pescados, Mariel hablaba y hablaba mientras Trisha la escuchaba y la miraba con admiración, Saphire le gritaba a crystal que le gritaba a jinx que le gritaba a Saphire, Alexander peleaba con la ardilla por un trozo de pescado, increíblemente la ardilla iba ganando, Sunny rodeaba a Nadin con su brazo y charlaban normalmente, Ellie estaba más apartada viendo sus cartas, había llegado un nuevo miembro, Fabián lograba ver a un chico pequeño, delgado pelo largo negro y ojos verdes, el chico usaba una camisa manga larga gris debajo de una negra, unos jeans grises y zapatos cafés complementaba el atuendo, -hola soy Leaf vega- dijo que chico nuevo tomando un sorbo a su vaso con café, Fabián estrecho su mano y se fue a sentar con los demás.

Luego de unos minutos el bote volvió a llegar, de él una chica alta, pálida, ojos celestes, cabello largo lacio hasta su pantorrilla, su cabello tenía dos mechas moradas y el final de su cabello con un mismo tono, la chica puso un pie en el muelle y casi tropieza, la chica usaba una polera negra y tirantes con un corazón rojo roto, unos jeans un poco apegados a la cintura y unas converse rojas -aquí nos quedaremos?- pregunto la chica mirando a los concursantes, que eran muy diversos, todos asintieron sintiendo lastima por la chica que creyó que se quedarían en un mejor lugar –oh bueno… será- la chica llega hasta los concursantes –hola soy violeta- la chica hablaba sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción, camino hasta la fogata y tomo un pescado y comenzó a comer sin decir otra palabra.

-wooojoooo- se escucha un grito desde dentro del barco y seguido de esto una chica sale corriendo de estatura normal, piel pálida, delgada. Tiene los ojos azules oscuro, su cabello es rubio amarrado en una coleta alta –holaaaaa a todos –la chica sonrío y bajo el muelle de un gran salto, pero calcula mal y cae de cara –ouch- se levanta y se limpia la tierra de su camiseta toda azul con una cruz amarilla y grande en el medio bajo una sudadera de manga hasta los codos amarillo mostaza, jeans claros y tenis blancos con cordones azules. Utiliza lentes sin montura por la parte superior, de color azul. Un reloj en la muñeca derecha azul y unos brazaletes de oro en la otra muñeca, además de una cadena con la cruz nórdica –wolos me llamo Viktoria Svea Bergströmn- dice la chica en un acento sueco –mucho gusto y…- ve como Alexander mira a Saphire –yaoi!- grita y corre donde ellos empujando a Leaf en el proceso botando su café.

-nooooo- Leaf ve el café derramado en el suelo –no se puede desperdiciar –comienza a lamer el café.

-¿ya qué?- pregunta Mariel confundida mirando como la chica Viktoria se sentaba junto a Alexander.

-oh por dios moriré- Viktoria chillaba y abrazaba a Alexander fuertemente

-¿que…que hice?- pregunto él un poco confundido pero la abrazo de vuelta.

-seré tan feliz acá ojojojojojo- Viktoria ríe manicatamente y besa la mejilla de Alexander.

-y yo que pensé que no habría gente tan rara compitiendo – exclama jinx viendo con odio a la nueva chica con una personalidad tan efervescente, Viktoria seguía abrazando a Alexander y todos veían la escena, Saphire mas que extrañado miraba como la nueva chica mataba a abrazos al chico ardilla, si, ese era el mote que Saphire le había dado a Alexander.

-fujoshi- dice una voz femenina levemente, Viktoria abre mucho los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y comienza a revisar a cada campista buscando quien había pronunciado tal palabra, finalmente sus ojos se posan en Ellie quien la miraba.

-oh por dios también eres fujoshi?- Viktoria chilla y abraza a Ellie fuertemente y comienza a conversar con ella.

-alguien me explica que (beep) pasa aquí- dice crystal ya enojada por toda la irracionalidad del momento.

Nadie le respondió ya que veían como una chica un poco baja con el pelo castaño recogido en dos colas, con ojos esmeraldas bajaba del bote que había vuelto, usaba unos pantalones ajustados con un poloche blanco con rayas negras y unas botas rojas, la chica bajó jugando con su navaja.

-hola- dice ella mirando a todos guardando su navaja en su bolsillo, -¿y las cabañas?- mira a todos lados la nueva chica.

-pues no sabemos, además chris desapareció-Sunny ya estaba exhausta eran ya las 20:00 y aun no aparecían todos los concursantes –así que mejor ponte cómoda- Sunny sonríe y le entrega un pescado a la chica –por cierto ¿como te llamas?-

-Lilliana- dice la chica sonriendo sacando su navaja y jugando con ella.

-coff coff loca coff coff-murmura Saphire al ver la navaja, Lilliana voltea rápidamente y lanza su navaja la cual viaja velozmente y corta un mechón de pelo de Saphire, -hey mi pelo! (Beep) (Beep)- grita Saphire a la vez que ve su mechón de pelo volar por el viento, Lilliana camina hacia el árbol y toma su navaja que estaba pegada al tronco.

-buena puntería chica- dijo sean asombrado por la forma en que la chica usaba un arma.

-gracias- dice ella sonriéndole al chico guardando su navaja en sus jeans ajustados.

El bote volvió y se detuvo frente al muelle, una chica salió haciendo unas piruetas, la chica dio un salto final y cayo de pie con los brazos en el aire para luego hacer una reverencia, todos los concursantes aplaudieron, la chica tenía el color de pelo como una mandarina, un tono de naranjo peculiar, no como Trisha, sus ojos verdes con unos toques amarillentos, la mirada de todos los chicos excepto la de Saphire se dirigieron al cuerpo de la chica, que era delgada pero con copa E al igual que Ellie, pero las de la nueva chica eran un poco más grandes, su piel era blanca, una nariz respingada, un piercing en su oreja izquierda, la chica era alta de unos 1.75 metros, su pelo esta tomado en una coleta, la chica mira a todos y sonríe –holaaaaa-dice energéticamente –soy macarena de los campos rojas flores…- la chica ríe –o pueden decirme yuko- se acerca a los concursantes y se queda petrificada, comienza a mover su nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo, seguido de eso se tapa su boca y su rostro se pone verde por las nauseas –q…quien,,, tiene café?- pregunta ella con la boca tapada.

Leaf la mira y le da un sorbo a su café – ¿yo… porque?- Leaf mira a yuko confundido, esta saca una sarten de su sostén y lo lanza al chico botando su café, -nooooo mi café –Leaf vuelve al suelo a lamer los restos de café.

-no pienso ni preguntar qué (beep) hacías con un sarten en tu sostén- dijo crystal levantándose de su asiento –ugh cuantos campistas faltan- crystal se queja y mira a todos con odio. Yuko hizo caso omiso al comentario de crystal y se fue al lado opuesto de donde estaba ella, ella usaba un gorro con forma de pingüino, una polera verde claro sin mangas que se sujeta con un nudo en el cuello donde le tapa su espalda, pero con escote, un short azul y unos tacos de 3cm color naranjo.

-que lindo sombrero- dijo Mariel viendo a la chica sonriendo tocando el sombrero de pingüino –donde lo conseguiste-. Yuko se separa un poco de ella.

-pues me la dio una amiga, como buena suerte para el show- yuko sonríe.

-¿aquí nos quedaremos?- una voz masculina se escucho desde el bote, todos los concursantes se fijaron en el chico latino, pelo negro, piel aperlada, delgado alto con una gran sonrisa –que bien- dice el chico y baja por el muelle hasta donde estaban los concursantes, el chico usaba un short verde militar, vans negros, suéter verde con gorrito –un gusto conocerlos a todo…- el chico es interrumpido por Saphire

-si si… mucho gusto bla bla bla lo típico, solo cállate y sal de ahí para que los demás concursantes entren- Saphire mira al chico fríamente per oeste simplemente asiente y le obedece

-por cierto me llamo Rocko Fitzgerald- sonríe a Saphire.

-porque eh de importarme tu nombre- Saphire habla y siente como las miradas de los demás concursantes se clavan en el, Saphire mira a todos –que… no aparentare ser florecitas y alegrías como ese chico- apunta a Fabián –todos sabemos que es el- Saphire comienza a hablar pero Fabián corre y se lo lleva lejos.

Ambos llegan un poco profundo del bosque y Fabián se queda mirando a Saphire –es mejor que te quedes callado, no sabes con que juegas- Fabián le advierte a Saphire con una mirada seria.

Saphire ríe –tu- pone un dedo en los labios del chico –no sabes con quien juegas- Saphire pasa su mano por el rostro de Fabián y este lo aparta.

-mira… eres gay…- pasa nervioso su mano por su nuca –hagamos un trato… no digas nada…. Y…- suspira –te beso…- Fabián mira a Saphire esperando la respuesta.

-eh no- Saphire cruza sus brazos –así no es este juego- Saphire toma la mejilla de Fabián –es mejor que busques alguna mejor manera- dicho esto Saphire se va balanceando sus caderas de un lado a otro tarareando una canción.

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto una voz femenina de entre los arbustos.

-¿quien anda ahí?- Fabián se acerca a los arbustos, de estos salta Viktoria, se arregla los lentes y mira a Fabián – ¿que haces aquí?- pregunta Fabián.

-pues vi dos chicos yéndose solos así que decidí seguirlos- Viktoria guarda su cámara –pero estas fotos no sirven- Viktoria suspira y está a punto de lanzar la cámara lejos pero Fabián la detiene.

-¿fotos?... déjame verlas- pregunta Fabián mirando a Viktoria

-bueno bueno… pero no hay nada- dice ella dándole la cámara, Fabián comienza a revisar las fotos.

-perfecto, muchas gracias Viktoria- Fabián se guarda la cámara y se marcha.

-okay… eso no es para nada raro- dice ella a sí misma y comienza a caminar a la fogata.

Viktoria y Fabián vuelve justo para ver como un niñato bajo de tez blanca, pelirrojo con cabello corto pero revoltoso, pecoso y ojos azules bajaba del bote.

-¿hey crio que haces aquí?- pregunta yuko mirando al chico que era más baja que ella, siendo ella la más baja hasta ahora.

-yo- se pone en pose de super-man (esa parado derecho con los puños en la cadera) –vine a concursar- dice triunfalmente, los concursantes se miran y comienzan a reír.

-no…. ¿no tienes que tener como 15 mínimo para entrar?- ríe jinx acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del niñato.

-no quiero competir contra un bebe… sería injusto- dice Fabián riendo a carcajadas igual que Sunny.

-no soy un bebe- responde refunfuñando –tengo 15- dice el niño arrugando el rostro.

-si claro, y nosotros tenemos 54- responde Saphire sarcásticamente.

-dejen al pobre- Viktoria va y abraza al chico- claro que te creeemos- Viktoria abraza fuertemente al chico ya que le recordaba a su hermano menor – ¿y como te llamas?-

-ma…maxi-man- maxi aparta a Viktoria y vuelve a su pose de superhéroe.

-tengo la sensación de que este niñato aun cree en los cuentos de hadas- comenta Leaf tomando un sorbo de su café, yuko lo mira de lejos y saca un control remoto de su sostén y lo lanza.

-¡que te dejes con el café!- grita mientras el control impacta en el rostro de Leaf botándolo al suelo haciendo que el café caiga en su rostro.

-no de nuevo- dice el mientras lame su rostro –me las pagaras maldita mexicana-

Yuko ríe y voltea al bote donde un nuevo concursante llegaba un chico hermoso, un cuerpo como los dioses, se notaba que el chico se ejercitaba, el chico tenía un cabello castaño, clarísimo y alborotado, sus ojos azules penetraban las almas de los concursantes, su cuerpo era como el de Alejandro de la tercera temporada, el chico usaba una camisa manga larga muy ajustada acentuando su escultural cuerpo, unos vaqueros holgados azul marino y unas converse muy gastadas –hola- saluda el chico sonriendo –soy Ashton foxx, un placer conocerlos- el chico se dirige a donde los demás.

-que cuerpo- dice yuko baboseando un poco por el nuevo chico, Ashton mira a yuko y le sonríe.

-perdón, soy gay- dice Ashton sonriéndole gentilmente, Saphire al oír esto se enrojeció demasiado y miro a otro lado.

Del bote salió un chico peculiar, era delgado, bajo no tanto como yuko o Max, mas estatura mediana, ojos negros al igual que su cabello, el cabello estaba ordenado con gel y piel blanquísima. Todos miraron horrorizados el atuendo del chico, el usaba una chaqueta negra de cuero con una esvástica cosida en el hombro, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo tono. –buenos días, soy Hans…-

-cállate (beep) que (beep) tienes en tu (beep) manga de (beep) hijo de (beep) te voy a (beep) (beep) (beep)- comienza a gritar Saphire empujando al chico con ira en sus ojos, Fabián y Alexander corren y toman a Saphire de los brazos –hey cálmate- dice Fabián mientras intentan sujetarlo.

-déjenme matar a ese (beep) porque (beep) (beep)- Saphire intentaba librarse y seguía gritando, Ashton se le sumo a ellos para detener a Saphire que estaba hecho furia.

-malditos homosexuales- comenta Hans y se va donde los demás, todos los chicos lo miraban con odio.

-déjenme matarlo (beep) (Beep) (Beep)- Saphire gritaba, pero Ashton con un movimiento rápido bota a Saphire en el suelo y se pone sobre él.

-cálmate- dice Ashton mirando a Saphire –no le prestes atención- Ashton se acerca y lo besa para calmarlo, sus labios se juntan lentamente y Saphire deja de forcejear para sentir el beso.

Ellie y Viktoria miraban el momento yaoi con los ojos bien abiertos, Sunny le tapaba los ojos a maxi no por discriminación, sino que es muy chico, Hans sintió nauseas y fue a un arbusto a vomitar.

-wow ¿estamos en isla del drama? Porque esos dos chicos se besan?- pregunta una chica desde el bote, la chica era de un peso regular, moreno, ojos café claro, cabello negro con mechas azules, la chica bajo por el muelle y se situó frente a Saphire y Ashton que se seguían besando, la chica usaba una polera de the walking dead una camiseta abierta de cuadros negros y azules estilo escocés, pantalones negros con cadenas, zapatos negros y unas muñequeras negras –oigan… no estoy contra los gays o nada… pero… hey escúchenme- pate un poco a Ashton para que reaccione pero no le hace caso a la chica –HEY!- le lanza una patada a Ashton que lo empuja y separa el beso, Saphire se da cuenta de lo que hizo y se sonrojo.

-yo… no… ugh- se va a un árbol-

-¿y como te llamas?- pregunta maxi mirando a la nueva chica.

Violeta mira a la chica asombrada – ¿Camila?, ¿que haces aquí?- violeta corre y la abraza.

-gret…- Camila iba a hablar pero violeta le tapa la boca

-shhhhhh no me digas así- dice violeta susurrándole al oído.

-está bien está bien- ríe Camila y ambas van a la fogata.

Un chico con cuerpo de modelo, alto blanco, ojos cafés claros y pelo rojo fuego en púas salió del bote, el chico usaba unos pantalones ajustados, una camisa a vierta dejando ver su escultural cuerpo y abdominales, sandalias rojas –hola- dice el chico mientras bajaba –díganme J.O.- sonríe el chico, todos las chicas baboseaban por el inclusive Saphire, Alexander Fabián y Rocko. El chico tenía un cuerpo asombroso y el sabia de ello. Ashton ve como Saphire mira al nuevo chico y los celos invadieron su cuerpo –no es tan lindo- murmura.

-oh si lo es- dicen todos al unisonó.

-muchas gracias- responde J.O. y sonríe.

Sunny comienza a contar a todos los concursantes –ya somos 22, estamos todos- todos sonríen. El bote se estaba yendo pero estalla en fuego y explota, la fuerza de la explosión empuja a todos los campistas, maxi al ser tan delgado casi sale volando pero Ellie y Viktoria lo toman de los pies, un trozo de madera voló e iba a impactar contra Saphire pero Ashton lo empujo justo en ese momento y lo salvo.

-de nada- dice el sonriendo, Saphire lo mira con odio.

-no dije que me salvaras- Saphire aparta a Ashton y se levanta.

Un grito se escucha y un chico alto moreno delgado de cabello anaranjado erizado, piercing en la lengua, ojos rosados y un espacio entre los dientes como cody cayó frente a todos, -ouch- comienza a reír –eso fue divertido hagámoslo otra vez- dice el chico riendo y sentándose en el suelo –oh… por cierto… soy Catarino Julián- dice el chico y sonríe.

-espera- dice Sunny volviendo a contar los concursantes –somos 23?- todos miran asombrados unos a otros y la tierra comienza a moverse. Un hoyo se abre y de él aparece chris.

-yo les explicare- dice el presentador –uno de ustedes no concursara-, todos exclaman y se miran unos a otros, chris sigue hablando – uno de ustedes será eliminado enseguida, al parecer nuestra co-anfitriona se equivoco con los papeles.

-yo no fui- una chica rubia con un vestido rojo aparece, -peo bueno hay que eliminar a uno- dice Blainley mientras saca una sobre de su sostén.

-Blainley apúrate ya- dice chris mirando su reloj.

-el o la eliminada es- Blainley abre el sobre y lo mira.

…

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

….

…..

-JINX- dice Blainley, todos miran a jinx boquiabiertos, -bueno chica es hora de irse-

-pe…pero recién llegue… AHHH! SON UNOS (BEEP)- jinx comienza a gritar, chef llega con un cañón –es hora de usar nuestro nuevo y patentado cañón Blainley- dice la rubia sonriendo, chef lanza a jinx al cañón y lo enciende, momentos después vemos como jinx es lanzada lejos de la isla gritando

-aaaaaaaah!- grita jinx y desaparece.

****confesionario***

Crystal: je, le dije a esa (beep) que no duraría, ahora solo falta desacerme de Saphire y estoy lista –dice crystal soltando una risa-

Maxi: pues yo creo que todos son muy simpáticos, aunque quiero saber que paso cuando Sunny me tapo los ojos- se queda mirando la cámara.

Saphire: si… deje que Ashton me besara para ganarme su confianza –se sonroja- solo eso… ugh que mal que jinx se fuera… pero bueno la vida sigue.

Alexander: -duerme en el confesionario con la ardilla en la cabeza-.

Rocko: todos son muy agradables… ese J.O. es muy sexy –Rocko mira a la cámara- pero ese chico Saphire me agrada… no sé porque

Leaf: -toma un sorbo de su café- esa chica yuko –da otro sorbo- está loca, ¿de dónde saca tantas cosas… y porque me las lanza?

Ashton: je… Saphire es tan mono –Ashton sonríe- es muy lindo, tarde o temprano será mi novio.

Hans: no poder creer esto –mira la cámara- Hans estar rodeado de homosexuales, espero Hans no contagiarse –le dan escalofríos-.

J.O.: -mira a la cámara- ¿cámaras en el baño?... ¿dónde estoy? –Mira a todos lados- ¿mama?...

Viktoria: oh por dios… ¿vieron el beso? –Viktoria sonríe y chilla- hermoso, esta todo en mi cámara… pero me pregunto que quiere Fabián con la foto de Saphire acariciando su mejilla… hmmmm

Violeta: está bien… puede que no me llame violeta… me llamo Gretel… pero no quiero que los demás lo sepan –violeta sale del confesionario y entra Fabián a tomar una grabadora que había dejado y se marcha sonriendo malévolamente-.

-bueno pues eso es todo por hoy- dice chris acercándose a la cámara –sintonícenos para el próximo capítulo aquí en ISLA. DEL. DRAMA. RE-LOAD- grita chris alzando los brazos.

**DIGANME SI LES GUSTO… PORFAVOR… ESTOY NERVIOSO PERDON POR DEMORARME TANTO PERO MI ESTADO DE ANIMO NO ES DE LOS MEJORES… BUENO… SUERTE Y QUE LAS PROBABILIDADES ESTEN A SU FAVOR n.n**


	5. capitulo 2 Despiertaton

**Bueno aquí está el nuevo cap, díganme si el personaje esta como quieren, eh tenido oportunidad de hablar con algunos de los creadores de los personajes, y me han ayudado así que muchas gracias, pues yunneri… la diosa de la inspiración me llego, pero en el ámbito yaoi… tu me entiendes y no puedo basar todo esto en yaoi ajajajajajajaj pero bueno igual la diosa me ayudo en algo. Sé que muchos odian al nazi no lo maten… XD y que Saphire coquetea con todos… lo sé… déjenlo ser… … **

Chris aparece frente a la cámara –el capitulo pasado conocimos a nuestros campistas, tenemos de todo, desde locos- se muestra a Leaf lamiendo el café del suelo, a alexander persiguiendo la ardilla, Catarino volando por los aires, -hemos tenido drama- se ve a Saphire gritándole a jinx que le grita a crystal que le grita a Saphire –y unos cuantos romances- se muestra a sean besando la mano de Sunny, Saphire besando a Ashton. – ¿que sucederá en este capítulo?, ¿habrá alguna pareja nueva, quien se quedara con Saphire, sabremos si los sostenes de yuko tienen fondo?, que es lo que hacen Ashton y J.O. para tener tal cuerpo, y porque violeta no quiere llamarse gre…- le llega un sarten de parte de violeta –okay okay… todo y más en Isla Del Drama Re-Load-.  
La intro comienza a sonar

Yo estoy muy bien y ¿tu como estas? –la cámara sube la colina y ve como Catarino salta desde el acantilado

En todo momento pienso en ti –Catarino cae al agua y se encuentra con un alexander persiguiendo la ardilla bajo el agua.

Me preguntaste que quiero ser y la respuesta vas a tener –aparece Mariel y Trisha remando por sus vidas tratando de escapar de los tiburones

Yoooo queiro ser famoso –crystal se limaba las uñas sentada en un tronco cuando un oso inmenso comienza a perseguirla. Leaf ve la escena tomando sorbos de su café y yuko que esta junto a él lo mira con odio y este lo bota riendo nerviosamente mientras pasa su mano por su nuca.

Muchos peligros puedo pasar –se muestra como violeta y Lilliana se abrazan mientras caen por una cascada

Todo lo puedo soportar –se ve como las chicas caen y se enfoca en J.O. que corría llevando una carta rosada en su mano

Nada en mi camino podrá detener –Ashton le pone el pie haciendo que caiga y toma la carta que claramente dice Saphire en ella y corre pero choca con el baño. De el sale Rocko solo con una toalla y champo en su cabeza gritando con los brazos en el aire.

Lo que yo quiero ser –se muestra a Nadin y Camila amarradas viendo como la comida del chef subía por sus mangas

Yoooo quiero ser famoso –se ve a Viktoria y Ellie que miraban baboseando por Fabián coqueteando con Saphire.

Nananananan nanananananana –se ve a chris sosteniendo un chris dorado pero llega Blainley y lo empuja robándoselo- yo quiero ser yo quiero ser quiero ser famoso –jinx llega y comienza a pelear con Blainley mientras chris volvía a tomar el chris dorado pero se lo quita Hans.

-se ve a Sunny y sean muy cerca a punto de besarse, pero aparece maxi entre los dos sonriendo – los concursantes silban el final de la canción donde se ven a todos los concursantes alrededor de la fogata. Blainley, jinx y chris atrás de ellos mirándose con odio tratando de quedarse con el chris dorado.

La cámara enfoca a chris que estaba en un claro, era de noche pero el lugar estaba adornado lleno de luces, mesas y sillas como una gran graduación, había comida en las mesas e incluso un escenario con un micrófono, todo organizado para que en medio quedara un espacio donde los concursantes bailasen –bueno esto los sorprender pero si, lanzaremos una fiesta para nuestros concursantes y no…. No hay nada planeado- chris ríe malévolamente y se dirige al centro del lugar –pues que vengan los chicos- la limotristocina llega rápidamente y de esta baja Leaf con una Camisa manga larga blanca, chaleco rojo, pantalón negro zapatos cafés, Leaf tomaba su usual café y se dirigía a donde chris, seguido de Leaf bajo violeta con su pelo enrulado para acentuar su belleza, ella usaba un sombrerito lolita morado, un vestido pegado al cuerpo morado top y unas botas negras, violeta camino hasta Leaf y le sonrió, este tomo un sorbo de café –para que crees que nos quiera aquí chris?- pregunto Leaf mirando la hermosura de violeta. –no se… y que sucede con toda esta comida… ¿es de verdad?...- violeta mira la cantidad de comida que había, había una mesa con ponche, otro con frituras y pizza… una mesa con cervezas y, además había un bar de sushi. –pues vayamos a ver…- Leaf se dirige a las pizzas y toma un pedazo de una –si muero… em…no dejes entrar a Saphire ni a crystal al funeral- ambos chicos ríen y Leaf le da una mordida a la pizza, violeta lo miraba esperando que le sucediera algo pero no fue así –mmmm esta buenísima, ¿no quieres probar?- Leaf le entrega la pizza y violeta le da una mordida. –Si, está muy buena- violeta sonríe y Leaf le devuelve la sonrisa.

La limotristocina vuelve y de esta aparecen Mariel y Trisha, Mariel usaba un vestido azul hermoso y unos tacones de igual color siendo un perfecto contraste con su pelo rojizo –ven Trisha- decía la chica mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y la llevaba donde Leaf y violeta, Trisha usaba una chaqueta azul entreabierta con una camisa de color blanco, jeans negros con unas zapatillas negras –s-s-si… ma-Mariel- Trisha siguió a su amiga mirando siempre al suelo, Mariel se da cuenta de esto y se detiene y la mira –oye- Mariel toma la barbilla de Trisha y le levanta la mirada –que te eh dicho… tienes un rostro hermoso, no mires al suelo- Mariel sonríe y Trisha se sonroja al tener el rostro de su amiga tan cerca, Trisha cierra sus ojos y se acerca a Mariel para besarla, Mariel se corre antes de ser besada –mira allí llega alguien- Mariel apunta a la limotristocina, Trisha avergonzada va a buscar ponche.

Los que salieron de la tristocina impresiono a todos, Ashton salía con una camisa roja entre abierta mostrando un poco su pecho, unos jeans azules y zapatos negros, -gracias por ser mi pareja en la fiesta- dice Ashton mirando a su pareja, Leaf, violeta, Mariel y Trisha miraban a la pareja de Ashton, estaban asombrados, -no lo repitas- Saphire habla, el usaba una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa blanca, unos jeans negros y zapatos del mismo color, Saphire tenía unos lentes de sol negros sobre su pelo verde erizado como siempre, Ashton sonríe y le besa la mejilla al chico pero este se aparta y se dirige al bar de sushi, Mariel se acerca a Ashton –como te puede gustar alguien tan toxico?- pregunta ella un poco confundida, Ashton suspira y mira a Saphire, vuelve a mirar a Mariel –no lo sé… es un sentimiento raro- Ashton pasa su mano por la nuca un poco sonrojado, Mariel sonríe y lo toma del brazo –ven yo te ayudare a estar con él-. Ashton asiente y sigue a Mariel hasta donde estaba la mesa con cervezas. Trisha se había quedado sola en la mesa del ponche, no conocía a nadie así que estaba nerviosa, le dio un sorbo a su ponche y vio como Mariel se iba con Ashton.

*****confesionario****

Trisha: a ma-ma-Mariel no le g-g-gusta Ashton… ¿v-v-verdad? –la chica veía la cámara un poco nerviosa.

Leaf: pues violeta se ve hermosa… -sonríe-

Mariel: ¿si Saphire me cae bien?... claro que no –ríe- pero Ashton si… y si él quiere estar con Saphire… no está de más una ayudita –ríe levemente-

Saphire: -mira con odio a la cámara- solo acepte venir con ese imbécil porque es parte de mi plan… -mira dudoso a la cámara- si… mi plan…

-¿estas bien?- pregunto violeta llegando donde estaba Trisha. –s-s-si…- murmura ella dando un sorbo a su vaso de ponche, violeta sonríe y suspira –es muy linda verdad- dice violeta mirando a Mariel, Trisha se sonroja demasiado y da un sorbo a su ponche –p-p-porque di-dices eso…- Trisha comienza a ponerse nerviosa, violeta iba a responder pero Leaf llega comiendo una pizza –que sucede chicas?- .violeta golpea su propia frente –no puede ser…- Trisha suelta una leve risa y Leaf mira a las chicas confuso. – ¿Que sucede?- pregunta Leaf tomando su café usualmente, violeta ríe y Trisha también ríe. Mariel que estaba a lo lejos voltea y ve a Trisha reír, sonríe y sigue hablando con Ashton.

La tristocina volvió, sean salió de esta, el usaba un saco negro sobre una camisa blanca, unos jeans azules y zapatos negros, su cabello marrón seguía desordenado, el chico salió y volteo a la tristocina, el ayudo a bajar a su acompañante, era Sunny, quien usaba un vestido azul marino, corset, sin mangas, con un chal negro, unos zapatos de tacón alto color negro, su cabello azabache ondulado, una cincha adornaba de color azul marino adornaba su pelo, -te ves muy linda mi dama- dice sean mientras caminaban a donde los demás chicos, -gracias sean, t-t-tu también te ves muy bien- responde la chica sonriendo, sean y Sunny llegan donde estaban Leaf violeta y Trisha, -wow sean quien es la hermosura que traes- dice Leaf riendo. –Soy yo- responde Sunny riendo. –Wow no te reconocí Sunny- Leaf estaba sorprendido porque también estaba más bella de lo normal. – ¿Y ustedes son novios?- pregunta sean mirando a violeta y Leaf quien estaba tomando café como siempre. Leaf se atora con el café y lo escupe en el rostro de sean, -no- ríe violeta –venimos como amigos, y supongo que ustedes igual- violeta reía al ver el rostro de sean lleno de café, Trisha le paso una servilleta para que se secase. –si, somos solo amigos- responde Sunny sonriendo, la chica de pelo azabache mira a Trisha –y Mariel?- Sunny un poco confundida porque siempre veía a Trisha atrás de Mariel. Violeta sonríe –está ayudando a Ashton a conquistar a cierto chico- violeta apunta a Mariel que conversaba con Ashton quienes miraban a Saphire , los cinco chicos ríen a carcajadas y siguen conversando.

La tristocina vuelve y la puerta se abre, todos voltean a mirar a quienes se les iba a unir, de la tristocina sale una pequeña ardilla con esmoquin, la ardilla corretea y se detiene, se rasca la cabecita con su pata y mira a los concursantes –vuelve aquí- se escucha u grito dentro de la tristocina y seguido de esto alexander salta e intenta atrapar a la ardilla pero esta se escapa haciendo que el chico cayera de cara –ouch…- el chico se levanta y se sacude el polvo de su esmoquin azul , el esmoquin estaba adornado con una corbata plateada, -ya la tenía- dijo alexander riendo, tras de él sale un pequeño maxi con su usual vestimenta, una Polo de manga corta azul con un emblema de superhéroe en el centro de una "M", un bañador-pantalón de color azul celeste con adornos blancos y amarillos. También lleva unas deportivas blancas con unos calcetines de deporte blancos y rojos y una capa roja. El pequeño corre tras alexander y lo mira –casi lo teníamos- ambos chicos ríen y ven las pizzas. – ¿Carrera?- pregunta alexander, maxi asiente y comienzan a correr a la mesa de las pizzas. El grupo de cinco que estaba junto al ponche ríen a carcajadas viendo al parcito tan distinto pero tan igual, alexander era alto y rubio mientras que maxi era bajito y pelirrojo –que dulce miren son como hermanos- comenta Sunny riendo con los demás, Trisha suelta una pequeña risa, Sunny y violeta se dan cuenta y le sonríen

*****confesionario***********

Mariel: hace mucho que no veía a Trisha reír… aunque sea un poquito –sonríe-

Trisha: s-s-si… vi-violeta y s-Sunny son muy amigables –sonríe levemente-

Violeta y Sunny: violeta: esa chica es muy tímida. Sunny: si pero por lo menos se está soltando con nosotras –ambas sonríen-

Maxi: quien diría que encontraría a mi súper ayudante aquí –maxi sonríe- lo estoy ayudando a atrapar a esa ardilla

Alexander y maxi comían pizza hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo sobre la mesa – ¿esto es…?- pregunta maxi con sus ojos brillantes. –Aja- responde alexander mirando el vaso con el mismo brillo en sus ojos, alexander toma el vaso con cuidado –el café de Leaf- ambos chicos ríen pícaramente. – ¿Le damos un sorbo?- pregunta maxi mirando el café de Leaf como si fuese un tesoro, alexander asiente y le da un pequeño sorbo, maxi hace lo mismo. El grupo del ponche miraba a ambos chicos riendo – ¿no crees que el café les hará mal?- pregunta violeta mirando a Leaf que bebía café de otro vaso, Leaf ríe y mira a los chicos. – ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?- pregunta Leaf mirando a los otros chicos, los cinco voltean a verlos a esperar su reacción. –WOOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOOOOOOO- gritan el par que veían café y comienzan a ponerse hiperactivos, los cinco chicos golpean sus frentes con sus palmas. –Te dije- dice violeta riendo. La ardilla con esmoquin aparece y comienza a comerse un trozo de pizza. –TU- gritan ambos, la ardilla los mira y sale corriendo con la pizza en sobre su cabeza, los chicos corren tras ella.

La tristocina vuelve, lo primero que se ve es el flash de una cámara seguido de Viktoria con un vestido celeste que conforme baja a la cola se vuelve de un azul más oscuro, le llega hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, siendo apretado en la parte de los pechos y cayendo flojo más abajo. Zapatillas de tacón azul oscuro, su cabello rubio suelto y adornado con un broche de cruz azul –apúrate que nos perderemos el yaoi- Viktoria camina y tras ella aparece Fabián con su pelo castaño, un traje formal negro, corbata blanca y camisa negra. –Ya voy ya voy- dice el siguiendo a la chica que corría donde las pizzas que era el lugar perfecto para ver a todos los concursantes, Viktoria llega donde las pizzas y comienza a comer de ella. –Mmmm apúrate- dice ella mientras come, Fabián llega donde ella. –Como decía… tendré tu voto si te doy yaoi… ¿verdad?- pregunta Fabián mirando seriamente a Viktoria, esta sonríe y asiente. –Pero del bueno… no de las porquerías que me han dado antes- dice ella enojada recordando malos momentos.

*****confesionario******

Viktoria: fue terrible… gaste toda mi mesada para que dos chicos hicieran yaoi… y solo se dieron un beso fue horrible –le dan escalofríos.

Fabián: necesito el voto de ella… así podre sacar a…

Fabián suspiro y estrecho la mano de Viktoria cerrando el trato, dicho esto se dirigió donde Saphire que comía sushi calmadamente, -hola hermosura- dice Fabián en un tono seductivo mientras se sentaba junto a Saphire. –Que quieres Alejandro- dice sin voltear a verlo, Fabián suelta una pequeña risa. – ¿porque tan cruel amor?- dice el tratando de acercarse más a él. Saphire lo aparta con un brazo y lo mira –escucha… AL… no soy imbécil- Fabián mira al chico confundido y Saphire sigue hablando –se que te ganaras el voto de Viktoria con yaoi….- Fabián parpadea sorprendido de que haya sido descubierto tan rápido. –Me atrapaste- ríe Fabián -pero…- Fabián se acerca más a Saphire –podríamos llegar los dos a la final, con el voto de Viktoria y Ellie-, Fabián muerde la oreja de Saphire haciendo que este se estremezca. –n-n-no creas que es fácil jugar conmigo…- Saphire se separa –las cosas se harán a mi manera chico listo- Saphire se acerca a Fabián y junta su nariz con la de el –eliminaremos a quien yo diga- Fabián se queda pensando y finalmente asiente, Saphire voltea a ver a Viktoria quien estaba tomando fotos y vuelve a mirar a Fabián, suspira –está bien…- Saphire se acerca y besa a Fabián lentamente, Fabián lo abraza y lo besa devuelta, Viktoria chillaba de alegría y tomaba fotos desde distintos ángulos, Ashton apretaba la lata de cerveza con odio, Mariel trataba de calmar a Ashton pero su furia era inmensa, alexander seguía persiguiendo a la ardilla pero maxi se había quedado viendo a aquellos chicos besándose, Sunny grita "NOOOO" y corre a taparles los ojos a maxi justo a tiempo, Leaf, violeta y sean veían boquiabiertos la escena, Trisha miraba confundida también la escena. Saphire separa el beso y se queda mirando a Fabián –meh besas regular- comenta el chico de ojos desiguales, Fabián ríe y le besa la mejilla. –Luego me dices a quien vamos a sacar, Fabián camina hasta Viktoria –feliz-, la chica asiente sonriendo de oreja a oreja –espero ver a Saphire en el cañón en el próximo reto- le susurra Fabián al oído de Viktoria, la chica se queda confundida, pero asiente.

La tristocina llego y bajo Rocko de ahí, un esmoquin típico, negro con camisa blanca, era lo que usaba, tras el apareció Nadin con un vestido negro largo, tacones negros y su pelo rubio recogido, Sunny vio a la chica y le hizo señas con su mano para que viniera, la chica sonrió y se dirigió donde los chicos, Rocko suspiro y dejo que se fuera y se dirigió a la mesa con cervezas para encontrarse con Mariel y Ashton, -hola Rocky- dice Ashton abrazando al chico, Mariel sonríe y también lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Y tu pareja?- pregunta Mariel buscando a Nadin por todas partes. –pues fue donde Sunny y los otros- respondió Rocko tomando una cerveza y comienza a beber de ella y se la toma rápidamente. –Hey cálmate amigo- dice Ashton quitándole la cerveza a Rocko – ¿que te sucede?- Ashton mira confuso a Rocko. Rocko suspira y mira a Ashton –pues esto pasó…-

**********hace unas horas********

Rocko hablaba con J.O. a solas en el bosque, Rocko miraba al chico y se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente –em… y-ya tienes pareja… para la fiesta- pregunta Rocko mirando a J.O. el chico pasó su mano por su cabello rojizo y suspira. –Pues iba a invitar a ese chico Saphire… pero al parecer Ashton lo invitara-, J.O. suspira y mira Rocko – ¿porque lo preguntas?- el modelo sonríe a Rocko. – ¿Acaso te gusta ese chico?- Rocko mira a J.O. un poco decepcionado. –pues él es lindo, yo soy lindo, haríamos una pareja buena…-

-ya veo… ¿así que te gusta el modelo?- pregunta Mariel, tratando de conectar los puntos de las historias. –a J.O. le gusta Saphire?- pregunta un tanto enojado Ashton agarrando la cerveza con tal fuerza que se arruga. –Si… pero no es el único, al parecer a Fabián y a alexander también-. Mariel tomaba un sorbo de la cerveza – ¿Alejandro y el chico ardilla?- pregunta la chica, Ashton mira a Mariel y ríe. – ¿así los recuerdas?-, Mariel asiente y los tres chicos ríen, -pero…Rocko… no hay nadie más que te guste… - pregunta Ashton tomando de su cerveza, Rocko pone un dedo en su mentón tratando de pensar y ladea la cabeza. –Pues… hay una chica…- Rocko mira al grupo que estaba en la mesa de ponche, Mariel y Ashton también, Trisha se da cuenta que era observada y saluda a Mariel dulcemente moviendo su mano, Rocko mira a Trisha y se sonroja y la saluda moviendo su mano.

***********confesionario************

Rocko: vieron… Trisha me saludo… le gusto –sonríe-

Ashton: porque a todos les gusta Saphire… -cruza los brazos-

Mariel: -ríe dulcemente- estos dos chicos son muy divertidos con sus problemas amoroso jajajajaj –toma de su cerveza-

La limotristocina llega velozmente y frena emitiendo un chillido, todos los concursantes se tapan los oídos y miran al vehículo, de el bajo crystal, con un hermoso vestido negro y largo acentuando su figura, traía el pelo suelto y unos pendientes verde con forma de serpiente, la chica camino hasta el bar de sushi y se sentó en el otro extremo donde Saphire estaba sentado, tras ella bajo Hans, con un traje nazi y la esvástica cosida al brazo, una medalla de honor colgaba de su chaqueta, camino lentamente hasta el bar de sushi y se sentó junto a crystal, -no puedo creer que ellos vinieron juntos…- comenta Sunny levemente para no ser oída por la chica. –lo sé… dos personas crueles llegaron en un mismo auto… y no exploto- comenta Leaf y los chicos ríen, Nadin quien se había integrado hace poco ríe también. –Lastima que jinx se haya ido- murmura Trisha un poco triste, Nadin se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente –no te preocupes… crystal se irá pronto- dice Nadin tratando de calmarla. Saphire comía de su sushi lentamente –mmmm como lo amo- suelta una sonrisa, la primera vez que lo hacía pero su felicidad se arruina al darse cuenta quienes estaban en el otro extremo, -mira mira… pero si es mi amiga víbora y el nazi- Saphire mira a crystal sonriendo malvadamente. – ¿Pues si es mi amiga la princesa, donde está tu vestido?- responde cruelmente crystal sonriendo igual de malvadamente que Saphire. –Maricón- dice levemente Hans mientras come del sushi. Saphire deja el sushi en el plato –como (beep) me llamaste maldito (beep) (beep) puedo (beep) tu (beep) cuando quiera- responde Saphire mirando con odio al nazi. –wow cálmate… no es vocabulario de princesa- crystal ríe y come un roll de sushi, Saphire mira con un odio inmenso a aquel dúo, Saphire siente una mano en su hombro y voltea para ve a alexander, alexander se acerca a Hans y de un puñetazo lo bota de su asiento –no… te vuelvas a meter con Saphire…- dice en un tono amenazador, alexander voltea a ver a crystal –da gracias a dios que eres chica- amenaza también a crystal, dicho eso se va. –Jejejejeje Saphire me quito el sombrero- dice crystal sirviéndose jugo de frambuesa –has conseguido ganarte el voto de ese chico, el de Ashton y el de J.O…. me sorprendes- la chica le da otro bocado al roll de sushi. –Pues tu solo tienes al nazi de (beep)- responde Saphire apuntando al nazi que estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Crystal ríe y se acerca al oído de Saphire –sigue pensando eso princesa- la chica se separa y come de su sushi.

La limotristocina llega y de ella aparece Lilliana –wow que decoración- dice mientras sale de la tristocina con su vestido negro con un lazo en la cintura de color blanco con unas botas rojas, su pelo castaño ahora estaba suelto. Tras ella salió Camila –que estará tramando chris?_ pregunta ella mientras se arregla su vestido negro corto y su chaleco militar azul, Camila usaba a la vez unas botas converse. Lilliana mira a Camila –pues no se…- dice Lilliana caminando hasta la mesa con ponches y Camila a la de pizza. En la mesa de ponche los chicos y chicas reían y conversaban, Leaf bebía de su café viendo a violeta sin que ella se diera cuenta, violeta reía de los comentarios que Sunny hacia, sean escuchaba a Sunny hablar sobre tonterías que hacían sus hermanos, Trisha escuchaba atentamente a Sunny, Nadin bebía del ponche. – ¿Así que no trajiste a nadie como pareja?- pregunto Leaf viendo a Lilliana, la chica niega con la cabeza y bebe del ponche –no necesito venir con un chico-. Camila llego donde Viktoria y Fabián, -hola- dice enérgicamente tomando de su pizza, Viktoria responde con un hola y saca un trozo de pizza también, - ¿para qué hizo chris esto?- pregunta Camila mirando todas las decoraciones que habían, Viktoria mira al igual todas las decoraciones. –Si… esto es raro…- Fabián asintió y miro a todos. – ¿Como pueden seguir corriendo?- pregunto apuntando a alexander y a maxi persiguiendo la ardilla con esmoquin, Camila y Viktoria ríen. –Fabián… no quieres hacer mas yaoi?- pregunta Viktoria tomando su cámara apuntando a Saphire que comía sushi solitariamente, Fabián miro a Viktoria y negó con la cabeza –no- Fabián ríe y le revuelve el cabello a Viktoria, Camila ríe y mira a Saphire. – ¿Porque ese chico es así?- Camila miraba a Saphire tratando de descifrar porque era tan malo, Viktoria se detiene a pensar. –Pues gente simplemente nace mala-, Fabián asiente y toma un trozo de pizza.

La tristocina llega y sale de ella yuko con un vestido largo color rojo que deja descubierto su pierna usa un cinturón cruzado café, la chica camino lentamente y volteo hacia la tristocina a esperar a su pareja, de ella aparece Catarino con una camisa roja a cuadros abierta dejando ver sus abdominales y su cuerpo escultural, unos jeans negros y zapatos rojos, también usaba una corbata azul, su cabello naranjo igual que siempre, yuko y Catarino corren donde las cervezas haciendo pirueteas y saltando, el chico salta y hace una voltereta en el aire para luego caer de pie frente a Mariel –wooooo vieron como salte?... es como si… si.. Volara- el chico ríe maniáticamente y comienza a tomar cerveza, yuko llega tras de él mareada por las piruetas. –mala idea…- le dan arcadas y se tapa la boca, Mariel riel y le da un vaso de agua –gracias- dice yuko bebiendo del agua, Catarino ríe y le da una palmada a la mexicana en la espalda haciendo que botara el agua –pinche idiota, deja de chingar – yuko voltea y le da un manotazo pero Catarino se agacha esquivándolo y ríe. –Tendrás que ser más rápida- el chico ríe y se esconde tras Mariel. – ¿Tengo cara de escudo?- dice ella tomando de su cerveza y dando un paso al lado para dejar a Catarino solo, yuko se dirigió a golpearle pero Ashton r como la toman de los brazos. –Hey hey… cálmate- dice Ashton tratando de detenerle, pero su mano se resbala y sin querer la toma del pecho. Mariel queda impresionada y Rocko se aleja lentamente porque sabe que esto no resultara bien, Catarino pensó igual y se escondió tras Mariel, Ashton suelta rápidamente a yuko y esta se voltea y lo mira furiosa, -tu…- dice ella, yuko aprieta el puño y toma aire –maldito pendejo chingon, a mí se me respeta, parece que no tuviste madre cabron (beep) a la próxima te arranco los (beep) por (beep) de un solo jalón- yuko miraba furiosa a Ashton quien se veía confundido. –p-pero... yo…- Ashton buscaba palabras para disculparse pero yuko alzo la mano y le dio una cachetada tremenda que se oyó por todo el lugar, todos miraron al pobre Ashton que tenia la mano de la chica marcada en el rostro, "pobrecito" murmuraban algunos, yuko seguía mirando con odio al chico el cual solamente se fue al bar de sushi con la cabeza baja. –oye… ¿no crees que fuiste un poco dura con él?- pregunta Rocko mientras mira como Ashton se marcha, yuko niega con la cabeza y Rocko sigue hablando –solo trataba de ayudarte, sabes que no quiso…- yuko le da una mirada asesina a Rocko y este se calla. –y-yo creo que mejor me voy- Catarino toma una cerveza cerrada y se va dando piruetas hacia atrás hasta llegar al bar de sushi donde choca con un ya aburrido Saphire –pe-perdón- se disculpa Catarino mientras ríe y abre la cerveza. Saphire lo mira y suspira –está bien… solo porque tienes cerveza- Saphire le quita la cerveza a Catarino y bebe de ella y se la devuelve. – ¿Y te gusta hacer explotar cosas?- pregunta Catarino sentándose junto a Saphire, el chico suelta una leve risa y mira a Catarino. – ¿No te doy miedo?- pregunta Saphire sin creer que ese chico el hablara por cuenta propia, Catarino ríe y le da un sorbo a la cerveza. –miedo, porque me darías miedo- Catarino ríe y bebe de su cerveza –entonces… ¿te gusta hacer explotar cosas?-. Saphire suelta una risa levemente, el alcohol debe de estar haciendo efecto –si, porque no- sonríe y sigue hablando con el chico. Mariel camino donde Ashton con unas cervezas, - ¿estas bien?- pregunta ella entregándole la cerveza al chico, este asiente y se soba el rostro donde aun tenia la marca de la mano de yuko –no te amargues, sonríe y diviértete- Mariel se sienta junto a Ashton y comienzan a beber.

La tristocina llega por última vez con los últimos invitados, Ellie y J.O, Ellie usaba un vestido largo y bombacho mangas y cuello en v, celeste, collar de péndulo, aretes de péndulo, y la otra oreja un arete de perla, tacones altos y el mismo moño negro que le recogía su cabello pelirrojo en una coleta –v-vamos J.O., llegaremos tarde- dice la chica caminando cuidadosamente con los tacones tratando de no caer, J.O. llevaba unos jeans negros ajustadísimos, converse rojas y no llevaba camisa, así que su escultural cuerpo estaba al aire, solo llevaba una corbata atada a su cuello, el rostro de Ellie estaba un poco sonrojado por su compañero. –No te preocupes, el tiempo nos espera… ¿o no?- comienza a preocuparse –el tiempo espera… si no… nos quedaremos atrás y no tendremos tiempo-, Ellie se golpeo la frente escuchando las estupideces que salían de la boca de aquel modelo. Todos disfrutaban del ambiente hasta que el chirrido de un micrófono tomo la atención de todos, todos voltearon al gran escenario que había y allí estaba Blainley, con su pelo rubio más brillante que siempre y su vestido rojo que la hacía ver bellísima –atención concursantes- dice ella sacando un sobre que le entrego un interno –daremos a conocer los equipos- Blainley sonreí malvadamente y mira a los concursantes que estaban ansiosos por oír los equipos, -si digo sus nombres acérquense- dice Blainley apuntando al centro del escenario, -esta temporada tendremos dos equipos, las ardillas voladoras- cae una tela enrome con el logo de una ardilla volando, el logo era rojo, -y las zarigüeyas subterráneas- cae un telón con la insignia de una zarigüeya, la insignia era de color verde, -Saphire- dice Blainley llamando al chico de pelo verde, el chico camina hasta el escenario y se queda mirando a Blainley. –ahora que… mildred- dice Saphire cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo triunfalmente, Blainley lo mira con odio y lo patea donde las ardillas voladoras. –Serás ardilla Saphire-, Saphire bosteza y se queda allí sentado, Blainley mira a los concursantes –hmmmm… crystal-, la chica que estaba comiendo sushi mira a la presentadora, suspira y camina hasta donde ella –tu serás zarigüeya-, crystal camina hasta donde el equipo zarigüeya escuchando la risita de Saphire. –Je… zarigüeya- se burla el chico de pelo verde, crystal hace caso omiso a el comentario y se queda allí de brazos cruzados. Blainley se lleva un dedo al mentón y piensa –Mariel y Trisha, son ardillas-, Mariel sonríe y corre a abrazar a Trisha. –Somos juntas- dice Mariel estrujando a Trisha quien solo podía sonreír, Mariel toma de la mano a Trisha y la lleva a donde estaba Saphire esperando. –Perfecto, me toca con las lesbianas- comenta Saphire al ver que Trisha y Mariel se acercaban, Trisha al oír el comentario soltó la mano de Mariel rápidamente y se quedo mirando al suelo sonrojada. –Tampoco estamos muy felices de ser contigo- responde Mariel mirando a Saphire enfrentándolo. –Corten el drama- interrumpe Blainley mirando a los chicos pelear –como decía, Camila y gre…- Blainley recibe una pizza en la cara de parte de violeta.

-¡que me llamo violeta!- grita la chica, Blainley la mira con odio. –está bien está bien, Camila y violeta vayan con las zarigüeyas-, las chicas asienten y suben al escenario con crystal quien las miraba un poco decepcionada, Blainley toma el micrófono y mira a las ardillas- ardillas, su nuevo integrante es alexander, y maxi-

-¿ardillas donde?- pregunta alexander mirando a todos lados. Maxi ríe y lo toma del brazo –significa que somos del equipo ardilla- ambos ríen y suben al escenario, Saphire voltea para ver como alexander subía, sus miradas se cruzan y Saphire le sonríe a causa del alcohol. Alexander traga saliva e intenta no verlo dándose la vuelta, maxi mira a alexander –wow… te puedes poner rojo… ¿acaso es tu poder?- pregunta el chico ilusionado, alexander ríe y se pone en pose de súper man. –haha... si… es mi poder secreto- alexander rie nerviosamente y maxi lo veía asombrado.

********confesionario*******

Maxi: alexander tiene superponeros… que genial –sonríe a la cámara-

Saphire: -bebe más cerveza-

Trisha: ¿cre-creen que ma-Mariel ha-haya escuchado… lo que dijo sa-Saphire…? –mira nerviosa a la cámara y se soba el brazo nerviosa.

Crystal: perfecto… me toco con tonta 1 y tonta 2 –suspira sale del confesionario-  
******************************

-Fabián, Ashton, vayan con las zarigüeyas- dice Blainley sonriendo ya que sabe que eso causara drama, Ashton mira a Fabián y este lo mira a él, Ashton lo mira con odio y Fabián solo suelta una sonrisa ganadora y ambos se dirigen donde las zarigüeyas, Fabián se acerca Ashton. –tal parece que ninguno quedo en el equipo de saph- Fabián ríe y Ashton aprieta su puño furioso. Blainley suspira –ah… amo el drama- sonríe y vuelve a su trabajo –yuko y aoi, vayan con las ardillas- Lilliana camina calladamente hasta las ardillas, yuko hizo lo mismo pero en el camino miraba con odio a Ashton.

******confesionario*******

Ashton: ¡aun no entiendo que le hice a esa loca!

-Viktoria, Ellie zarigüeyas- Viktoria chilla y corre para abrazar a Fabián y luego a Ashton. –Soy tan feliz- decía ella mientras frotaba su rostro con el de Ashton, el chico se intentaba separar. –Vi-Viktoria… espacio-, Ellie toma a Viktoria de la oreja y la aleja de Ashton. –Mucho yaoi para ti- dice Ellie mientras aleja a Viktoria de Ashton. –noooou… mi yaoi- lloriquea Viktoria tratando de abrazar a Ashton. Blainley mira con odio a los concursantes – ¡cállense y déjenme trabaja!- grita ella despeinándose, se arregla un poco el cabello y mira a los concursantes que quedaban bajo el escenario –J.O., Sunny, ardillas-. El modelo camino hasta su equipo confuso –pero somos personas no ardillas-, la gente decidió omitir comentarios para no lastimar al pobre modelo, Sunny subió al escenario y desde allí miraba a sean, la chica se mordía el labio esperando que estuvieran en el mismo equipo, Saphire se da cuenta de esto y ríe a sus adentros. –Leaf, Nadin zarigüeyas- el chico fue bebiendo café hasta llegar al escenario, Nadin solo lo seguía y llegaba a abrazar a violeta. –Estamos en el mismo equipo- dice ella sonriendo dulcemente. –Si si todos son muy dulces, ¡sigamos!- grita Blainley mirando a los pocos concursantes que quedaban, -Catarino, ardillas- el chico toma impulso y salta dando una pirueta en el aire cayendo frente a Saphire. –Quedamos juntos al parecer- dice Catarino chocando los cinco con Saphire, todos miraban asombrado el acto, Saphire… estaba sonriendo. –Si, al fin alguien a quien soporto- Saphire ríe junto a Catarino, despertando los celos de Ashton. Blainley se limaba las uñas y mientras tarareaba algo y mira a la cámara –oh… debo seguir… verdad- ríe nerviosamente –Rocko, zarigüeyas- el chico suspira y camina hasta su equipo viendo al modelo pararse en el otro equipo, Rocko suspira y cruza los brazos frustrado. –Quedan dos personas- Blainley dice mientras ve a sean y a Hans, Sunny miraba a sean nerviosa preguntándose si quedarían en el mismo equipo, por otro lado, los demás miraba a Hans tratando de que no quede en su equipo –sean… ardillas- dice finalmente Blainley.

-¡si!- grita Sunny alzando los brazos, todos la miran extrañados, -em…digo… que bien- ríe nerviosamente y su rostro se pone rojo, sean camina hasta las ardillas y Hans donde las zarigüeyas donde recibe la mirada odiosa de varios concursantes. –perrrfecto, Hans estar rrrodeado de marricones- dice mientras mira a Ashton, Fabián y a Rocko. –Ya estuvo- grita Saphire y se lanza nuevamente sobre Hans ahorcándolo, todos veían como lo ahorcaba, Mariel se acerco a Blainley – ¿deberíamos ayudarlo?- pregunta, la rubia niega con la cabeza. –Dale unos minutos- la presentadora ríe y luego chasquea los dedos para que seguridad llegue y separe a Saphire de el nazi.

Blainley miraba a ambos equipos que estaba en los extremos del escenario –aquí comenzara su nuevo desafiooooo- una trampa bajo los pies de Blainley se abre y ella cae, de ella sale chris con su esmoquin celeste. –ja… se quería robar mi programa, pues como la señorita ladronzuela decía, su primer desafío comienza ¡ya!, con nuestra querida despiertaton- chris alza los brazos para agregarle énfasis, - como siempre, el ultimo en pie le otorgara la victoria a su equipo- chris miraba a los concursantes – ¿alguna pregunta?- todos levantan la mano –perfecto- chris desaparece por la misma trampa que desapareció Blainley. Al desaparecer la música comenzó a sonar más fuerte y todo el lugar se dividió en dos.

En el subsuelo estaba chris mirando todo lo que hacían los concursantes por medio de cámaras, la cámara enfocaba a chris y al chef, atrás en un rincón se veía a Blainley atada –aquí veremos todo lo que hagan aquellos adolecentes- chris ríe y se sienta con un refresco y papa a ver los monitores.

En el lado de las ardillas se veían todos en pie, haciendo nada, Saphire a causa del alcohol llega con unos parlantes –¡fiesta!- grita mientras pone la muisca a todo volumen, Saphire, Sunny, maxi, Catarino, yuko, Lilliana y J.O. bailaban enérgicamente tratando de hacer la fiesta lo más divertida posible para mantenerse despierto, Saphire se acerco a Sunny –hola preciosa- dice el chico de forma seductora, Sunny ríe y comienza a bailar con el apegados, sean mira a Saphire y cierra los puños con odio, maxi saltaba y bailaba por doquier, sean y alexander estaban retraídos en esos momentos, Mariel bebía cerveza y Trisha se quedaba callada, -debemos hacer algo más divertido- decía Sunny gritando a causa de la música, Saphire asintió y corrió donde Catarino y le susurro algo al oído, ambos salieron corriendo. –Pero no me dejen sola- reclama Sunny riendo bebiendo de su ponche –ajajajajajajaj que tiene este mágico ponche- dice ella mientras mira al ponche.

*****confesionario*******

Catarino: si… le puse cerveza al ponche de Sunny jejejejeje

Sunny camino donde el modelo y comenzó a bailar cerca de él muy apegado, sean se ponía mas celoso. Minutos después Saphire y Catarino llegaron con unos fuegos artificiales, Saphire y Catarino los colocaron en el suelo y Catarino saco un encendedor, –¡fuego!- grito Catarino y ambos prendieron las mechas de los fuegos artificiales, estos se lanzaron al cielo y explotaron en miles de colores haciendo que el lugar se iluminara. –wooooo que hermoso- decía Saphire mirando los fuegos artificiales impresionado, Catarino ríe y da un gran sorbo a su cerveza. –hey, Saphire quieres bailar-pregunto Catarino mirando al chico de pelo verde, este respondió con una sonrisa y se acerca a él. –No te molesta bailar con alguien gay- pregunta Saphire sonriendo malévolamente pasando su dedo por la mejilla de Catarino. –Nops- dice Catarino mientras tomaba cerveza y se acercaba a él y comenzaban a bailar apegado siendo alumbrados por los fuegos artificiales. Sunny y J.O. bailaban juntos, el modelo tomando a la chica de la cintura –creo que tu galán está preocupado- dijo J.O. apuntando a sean quien estaba sentado en una silla bebiendo del ponche con una cara de disgusto, Sunny voltea y ve que es verdad. –Discúlpame un momento- dice Sunny separándose de J.O., la chica, camina donde el chico de cabello marrón – ¿porque no bailas?- pregunto Sunny moviéndose al ritmo de la música y tomando de su ponche. –No quiero- responde sean mirando a la chica moverse con tanta naturalidad, Sunny da un sorbo a su "ponche mágico" y sigue moviéndose al ritmo de la música. –que aguafiestas eres- dice Sunny sonriendo, ella deja el ponche en una mesa y toma el brazo de sean –ven bailemos- la chica sonríe y tira del brazo del chico haciendo que se levante, la chica se mueve al ritmo de la música y sean torpemente intenta seguirle el paso, Sunny lo mira bailar y se tapa la boca aguantando la risa. Sean suspira y va al asiento –lo sé,… bailo pésimo- dice el chico en un tono un poco deprimido, Sunny lo alcanza y toma su brazo. –No no… me gusta como bailas- Sunny comienza a bailar de la misma torpe forma que sean, haciendo que el chico suelte un risa y baile con la chica –ves… es divertido- dice Sunny siguiendo los pasos torpes de aquel chico.

En el otro equipo Fabián habían hecho un grupo de baile grande, Fabián, Viktoria, Nadin, Camila, crystal, Ashton y violeta, todas las chicas bailaban alrededor de Fabián y Ashton que bailaban bastante bien, -solo con bailes no ganaremos- gritaba Ashton tratando de pensar en algo bueno de la fiesta. –Tengo una idea- dijo Fabián mientras corría y traía un barril de cerveza – ¿quien bebe?- pregunto Fabián mirando a todos los de su equipo. Crystal da un paso adelante y aparta a todos, -yo lo hare-, todos miran a crystal y ven como la chica se acuesta en el piso, Fabián lleva el barril donde ella y lo comienza a vaciar en su boca. –bebe bebe bebe- gritaban sus compañeros de equipo mientras la chica tomaba y tomaba. Luego de unos minutos crystal se había tomado todo el barril, todos la felicitaban y ella solamente reía y trataba de no caerse a causa del alcohol, -sigamos con la fiesta- dijo ella saltando y comenzando a bailar, Fabián se acerco y comenzó a bailar con crystal, ambos se movían sensualmente, Ashton echa una mirada al otro equipo y ve como Saphire y Catarino bailaban tan cerca, los celos le entran y se dirige donde Nadin –quieres bailar?- pregunta Ashton a la chica rubia, la chica lo mira a los ojos. –b…bueno…- responde Nadin, Ashton le toma el brazo y la lleva al escenario – ¡espera!- la chica se suelta –n…no puedo hacerlo frente tanta gente- Nadin sobaba su brazo nerviosa, Ashton se acerca y le toma las manos. –lo harás bien, ahora ven- Ashton lleva a Nadin al escenario tomados de las manos haciendo que la rubia se sonroje, ambos se sitúan enfrente del escenario, Leaf corre a las luces y las apaga todas excepto las que alumbraban a Ashton y Nadin, Rocko corrió a la música y conecto su MP3, Livin la vida loca comenzó a sonar.

**(NA: no pondré la coreografía detalladamente así que imagínenselo como algo espectacular XD)**

She's into superstitions –Ashton se acerca sensualmente donde Nadin se encontraba-  
Black cats and voodoo dolls –la abraza por detrás y todos ven la presentación  
I feel a premonition, That girl's gonna make me fall –Nadin se acerca a Ashton para besarlo pero lo empuja levemente.  
She's into new sensations, New kicks in the candlelight – Nadin comienza a bailar impresionantemente-  
She's got a new addiction, for every day and night – Nadin se detiene Ashton comienza a bailar frente a ella con unos movimientos increíbles-

She'll make you take your clothes off, And go dancing in the rain –Nadin le desabotona la camisa a Ashton y la lanza, violeta y Camila haciéndose como las fans locas la agarran y se pelean por él  
She'll make you live her crazy life, But she'll take away your pain, -Ashton hace girar a Nadin y la deja girando sola-  
Like a bullet to your brain –Nadin se detiene quedando en una pose triunfal mientras Ashton sigue bailando  
**  
**Upside, inside out, She's livin' la vida loca – Ashton toma a Nadin de la cadera y la levanta y esta se para en sus hombros  
She'll push and pull you down, Livin' la vida loca –Ashton toma las manos de Nadin y esta se baja de los hombros del chico haciendo una pirueta para seguir bailando  
Her lips are devil red, And her skin's the color of mocha – Ashton y Nadin hacen unas piruetas-  
She will wear you out, Livin' la vida loca –Ashton comienza a girar junto a Nadin  
You're livin' la vida loca –ambos giran y hacen piruetas  
She's livin' la vida loca –ambos se detienen en seco frente al público en el momento en que la música para y las luces los apuntan, el dúo hace una reverencia.

El equipo zarigüeya aplaudía, silbaba y gritaba, el equipo ardilla igual, Saphire aplaudía impresionado al igual que Catarino, Nadin y Ashton bajaron de el escenario tomados de la mano, -eso fue increíble- dijeron violeta y Camila alabando a la pareja.

-que se cree el, sacando a esa santurrona a bailar- murmura Saphire celoso, Catarino lo mira y sonríe. –Pues tú también tienes un arma secreta- Catarino toma el rostro de Saphire y lo voltea para ver a Sunny. –Perfecto- dice Saphire corriendo donde Sunny y la toma del brazo, Saphire llevo a Sunny al escenario, la música de heart attack de Demi lovato comenzó a sonar.

-en modo de defensa estoy- canto Sunny dando un paso adelante

-no creo más en el amor- Saphire da un paso adelante también y le guiña el ojo a Ashton quien bailaba con crystal.

-Si lo hago sé que soy como un ataque al corazón- ambos cantan y mueven sus caderas al ritmo de la música

-nunca entregaría todo mi amor- canta Sunny bajando la escalera del escenario.

-y al chico correcto digo no- Saphire mira a alexander quien veía la presentación.

-puedo conseguir lo que quiera hoy- dice Saphire riendo levemente

-si se trata de ti nada tengo yo- Sunny se acerca sean quien la miraba con ojos impresionados

-si fuera alguien más… y con el corazón herido –Saphire se acerca al centro del lugar junto con Sunny

-podría jugar… todo un partido de basquetbol- Sunny mira a sean.

-por ti, soy como una que hoy, pide suplicando mas de ti- Sunny canta a sean

-por ti, tu mano sostener no soltarla nunca mas- Saphire se acerca a alexander y se queda mirándolo

-me haces brillaaaaar- ambos chicos le cantan a sus respectivas personas

-y lo estoy tratando de ocultaaaaaaar- Sunny toma la mano de sean y la suelta, Saphire hace lo mismo con alexander

-se que en modo de defensa estoy- Sunny se aleja de sean

-no creo más en el amor- Saphire se aleja de alexander y camina hasta el escenario

-si lo hago sé que soy como un ataque al corazón- ambos chicos terminan la canción en el escenario para que luego los cañones de confeti se disparen y las luces se apaguen, sean y alexander miraban perplejos a los cantantes. Sunny y Saphire caminan tomados del brazo juntos a donde su equipo, que les aplaudían por su increíble presentación, -aun no acaba… debemos ganar este desafío- murmura Sunny avergonzada por lo que acaba de hacer. Alexander miraba a Saphire asombrado, pero se distrajo con la ardilla robándose otro pedazo de pizza, -no esta vez- murmura él y comienza a perseguirla. –que suerte que tenemos a Alex… y su ánimo – ríe levemente Trisha, los chicos ríen y se dan cuenta que falta una pelirroja, -y Mariel?- pregunta J.O. mientras miraba a todas partes, las ardillas hicieron lo mismo pero no la encontraron. –Oh no… esto es malo- dice Trisha mientras corre a buscar a Mariel.

Han pasado ya diez horas y el sueño comenzaba a afectar a los concursantes, Lilliana dormía en el suelo abrazada a una botella vacía de refresco, yuko sentada con su cara en una pizza roncando, Ellie dormía abrazada a una pizza en una esquina, Camila y violeta dormían abrazadas roncando. Así que el contador iba 9-8, las ardillas ganan por un concursante. La muisca había cambiado, ya no era fuerte y rápida, sino que ahora era lenta y suave, Saphire rodeaba el cuello de Catarino con sus brazos y el chico tomaba al otro por la cintura y bailaban lentamente, -te sigue sin molestar que bailes con alguien gay?- Saphire sonríe a Catarino y este suelta una risa y niega con la cabeza, Saphire sonríe y siguen bailando. Sunny bebía ponche mágico y miraba a sean que se estaba quedando dormida, la chica mordía su labio pensando si debía ir o no, tomo aire y camino hacia donde el chico –Ho-hola sean… ¿q-quieres bailar...?- pregunta la chica extendiendo la mano, sean la mira sonriendo. –Claro- dice sean tomando la mano de la chica y caminando a la "zona de baile", -em… a-aun no sé como bailar- murmura sean mirando al suelo. La chica suelta una leve risita y sonríe –copia lo que hacen ellos- Sunny señala a Saphire apoyado en el pecho de Catarino quien lo abrazaba y se movían al compas de la música, sean asiente y toma las caderas de Sunny y ella lo rodea con sus brazos, nerviosamente bailaba con Sunny, ella le sonreía y sean también sonreía.

Viktoria camina hasta donde Fabián y le toca el hombro –como te va don Juan- dice la chica aguantándose la risa apuntando a Saphire y Catarino, -al parecer tu truco no funciona- comenta la sueca, Fabián suelta una risa. –eso veremos- Fabián camina hasta el escenario y toma el micrófono –esto es para un alguien especial presente- dice Fabián mientras la música comienza a sonar, los concursantes despiertos voltean a verlo, Sunny y sean aun abrazados lo ven, Saphire lo mira y Catarino igual, Fabián salta del escenario frente a Saphire y Catarino y toma del brazo a Saphire y sube con él al escenario. Everybody talks comienza sonar,

Hey baby won't you look my way, I can be your new addiction -Fabián besa la mano de Saphire y le sonríe  
Hey baby what you gotta say? , All you're giving me is fiction –Fabián voltea y mira a Catarino y le da una mirada malvada-  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time –Fabián se pone de rodillas frente a Saphire hacienda que se sonroje  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks – toma las manos de Saphire-

It started with a whisper –canta y camina alrededor de el  
And that was when i kissed her -comienza a cantar muy cerca del rostro de Saphire  
And then she made my lips hurt –se separa del chico  
I could hear the chit chat,Take me to your love shack –Fabián toma la cintura de Saphire y comienzan a bailar  
Mamas always gotta back track –Fabián se acerca a Saphire para el último verso  
When everybody talks back –Fabián se acerca cada vez mas antes de besarlo pero ashton lo empuja justo en el momento.

-alejate de el- dice Ashton en tono amenazador, Fabián se levanta y se sacude el polvo de su traje. –que te sucede Ashton!- reclama Saphire mirándolo con odio, Ashton intenta disculparse –NO… no digas nada, bruto ush… ¡idiotas ambos!- grita el chico –yo no soy un juguete por el cual pelear malditos (beep) (beep)- Saphire se marcha furioso insultándolos levantando su dedo del medio. Viktoria llega aplaudiendo sarcásticamente –ustedes si son buenos- dice la chica cruzando los brazos y mirándolos esperando respuesta.

Luego de unas cuatro horas más cada vez quedaban menos concursantes, Leaf se había quedado dormido en un charco de café mientras lo lamia, Trisha buscaba a Mariel por todas partes, pero no la podía encontrar, la chica se dirigió a los bosques buscando a la chica.

***********confesionario*************

Trisha: ma-Mariel tiene la costumbre de meterse en problemas cuando toma…. –suspira-

-quien (beep) te crees tú (beep)- la voz de Mariel se escuchaba por alguna parte del bosque. –Mariel?- pregunto Trisha mientras caminaba a donde provenía la voz, Trisha camino por unos minutos hasta encontrar a su amiga, Mariel le mostraba el puño a un oso que le gruñía ma-Mariel… ven aquí- decía Trisha levemente para no ser vista por ese oso enorme. –ese oso se robo mi cerveza- gritaba Mariel mientras le gruñía devuelta al oso, el oso lanzo un gruñido enorme y levanto su pata para golpear a Mariel, pero Trisha le lanza una roca al oso distrayéndolo, el oso volteo para mirar a Trisha. –Ho-hola- dijo ella nerviosa viendo como el oso se acercaba, Trisha caminaba hacia atrás tratando de mantener la distancia con el oso, pero en un momento ella choca con un árbol y cae al suelo –aaaaaaaah!- grita Trisha cerrando sus ojos cubriendo su rostro. – ¡Deja a mi amiga!- grita Mariel mientras le da una patada en los kiwis del oso, el oso cae al suelo en dolor, Mariel toma a Trisha del brazo y la levanta –debemos correr- dice mientras el oso se levanta de nuevo, ambas chicas gritan por sus vidas y corren. Aun en la "fiesta" J.O. tomaba de una cerveza mirando a los concursantes, -Ho-hola-, J.O. escucha una voz tras él, el chico voltea y mira a Rocko tambaleándose –J.O…. de-debo decirte algo- Rocko se afirma del hombro de J.O. para no caerse. –hey… ya tomaste demasiado- dice J.O. sosteniendo al chico, Rocko mira a J.O. a los ojos y se acerca al chico plantando un beso en los labios del modelo, J.O. acepta el beso pero segundo después lo separa, -no beso a gente ebria- el modelo voltea y se marcha a otro lado. –e-espera- grita Rocko corriendo donde él, crystal que estaba sentada viendo esto derrama ponche en el suelo, Rocko quien corría a buscar a J.O. paso por ahí y se resbalo con el ponche cayendo de cara al suelo, Rocko demasiado ebrio se queda en el suelo pero voltea quedando boca arriba, ve una sombra acercarse –J.O.?- pregunta el chico demasiado ebrio como para saber que quien estaba frente a él era crystal. –Sí, soy yo- crystal se acerca y besa a Rocko en los labios, bajo el efecto del alcohol Rocko veía que J.O. lo besaba, crystal se separo y se marcho moviendo sus caderas, Rocko dio una última sonrisa y se queda dormido.

********confesionario*************

Crystal: obviamente si veo la oportunidad de retorcer las cosas… el tomo –ríe malévolamente- aunque tuviese que besarlo –se limpia los labios con agua-

J.O.: -dormía en el confesionario- zzzzzz ZZZZZZ –comienza a roncar-  
************************************************** ********

Alexander y maxi estaban en el bosque buscando a la ladrona de pizzas, -debe estar cerca- alexander huele el aire –huele a doble queso con camarones- alexander se tira al suelo y comienza a oler el rastro como un perro. –Wow eres bueno- dice maxi subiéndose a la espalda de alexander –vamos fido encuéntralo- maxi ordeno y dejaba que alexander avanzara, alexander caminaba como perro buscando el rastro de la pizza hasta que le llega. – ¡Por allá!- apunta con su nariz a su izquierda. –corre fido- ordena maxi aferrándose de la camisa de alexander, alexander comenzó a correr como perro siguiendo el rastro, maxi reía y buscaba la ardilla, alexander se detiene y comienza a oler de nuevo – ¿que sucede?- pregunta Max confundido, alexander sigue oliendo y cambia de dirección y comienza a correr, maxi se aferra de la camisa de alexander –hey calmado, ¿que ocurre?- pregunta maxi tratando de no caerse. –Trisha, Mariel, oso, peligro- alexander seguía corriendo buscando a las chicas, maxi comenzó a marearse estando sobre el chico. –De-detente…- maxi seguía mareándose, alexander se detiene y apunta a un árbol que había, ambos chicos miraron a Mariel y Trisha abrazadas sobre la rama de un árbol, debajo de este había un oso tratando de subir. –ayudaaaaa!- gritaba Mariel abrazando a Trisha, quien solo gritaba, maxi se bajo de alexander y este se levanto. –hay que ayudarlas- dice maxi con un aire heroico, maxi comienza a correr y embiste al oso, pero maxi rebota y cae al suelo, el oso voltea y lo mira. –Grrrrwa- grita el oso mientras se acerca donde maxi lentamente para devorarlo, la rama donde estaba Mariel y Trisha se quiebra y ambas caen sobre el oso. Mariel ríe nerviosamente y le hace cariño en la cabeza –hola…lindo osito- el oso ruge y las chicas comienzan a gritar. –Esto está mal- dice alexander sacudiendo su cabeza, dando una pirueta salta y cae en el lomo del oso también. –Buen trabajo sherlock- dice Mariel sarcásticamente, alexander ríe nerviosamente y el oso vuelve a rugir y correr con los tres chicos en el lomo –¡Alex idiota!- gritaba Mariel mientras el oso se llevaba a los chicos, maxi se había quedado dormido en el cómodo pasto del bosque restando uno al equipo de las ardillas.

Ya han pasado dos horas más y los puntajes van 7-4, las ardillas van ganando, sean bailaba con Sunny aun tomándola de la cintura, -n-no te quedes dormida- murmuro sean para luego bostezar, Sunny cerró sus ojos por un momento y los abrió nuevamente, sean la sacudió –Sunny… no te duermas- sean pasa su mano por el cabello de Sunny y le sonríe. –N…no puedo mas- dice Sunny bostezando y cerrando sus ojos, sean la sacude para despertarla pero la chica cae al suelo durmiendo, sean la deja caer lentamente y planta un beso en su frente. –Dulces sueños- dice el mientras cae junto a ella dormido. Unos metros mas allá, donde comenzaba el bosque nuevamente estaba Catarino buscando a Saphire luego del problema entre Ashton y Fabián, Catarino buscaba y buscaba a Saphire pero no tenia suerte, hasta que luego de unos minutos encuentra al chico de pelo verde sentado en el muelle con sus pies en el agua, -te encontré- dice Catarino viendo al chico de ojos distintos mirarlo directamente a él. –Que (beep) haces acá- murmura Saphire volviendo a ver sus pies en el agua, Catarino se acerca lentamente y se sienta junto al chico. –Pues, me dejaste bailando solo- dice Catarino metiendo sus pies al agua, Saphire soltó una risita y miro al chico. –y porque no bailas con… Nadin… o crystal…ellas son hermosas- dice Saphire recostándose de espaldas en el muelle, Catarino sonrió y a causa del alcohol… o no… se recostó también de costado viendo a Saphire. –lo son…pero preferí bailar con un amigo- Catarino sonríe a Saphire y este lo mira, Saphire se sonroja un poco y se queda mirando a Catarino, sin decir alguna palabra Catarino toma el rostro de Saphire y se acerca a él poco a poco a punto de besarlo.

-aaaaaauxiliooooo!- Mariel, trisha y alexander aparecieron montados en un oso para luego desaparecer con la misma velocidad con la cual habían aparecido, Catarino y Saphire se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos confundidos. –Que…fue eso…- pregunta Saphire confundido parpadeando tratando de saber que sucedió, Saphire volvió a mirar a Catarino y se dio cuenta de lo que casi iba a ser, -y-yo mejor…me voy… estas ebrio- Saphire camino hacia la fiesta nuevamente pero es detenido por el brazo de Catarino aferrándose a su brazo. – ¿y si no lo es?- pregunta Catarino mirando a Saphire seriamente, el peli verde se separa –bueno…si es así… en el próximo desafío…salgamos- Saphire sonríe levemente y se va caminando moviendo sus caderas de un lado al otro seductivamente, Catarino sonríe y se sienta nuevamente en el muelle, cierra los ojos y se recuesta en la madera quedándose dormido. Saphire caminaba y llego a la "fiesta" donde tomo asiento en el bar de sushi y se queda sentado mirando a quienes seguían "vivos", sorprendida mente veía que Ashton conversaba con Nadin, Saphire suspiro, crystal llego y se sentó junto a él. – ¿Tienes problemas princesa?- pregunta la chica sonriendo cruelmente, Saphire la mira con odio y muerde su sushi de salmón. –No te interesa víbora- responde rápidamente, crystal sonríe y chasquea los dedos, Fabián llega y se sienta junto a Saphire dejándolo entre crystal y el. –Hola lindo- dice Fabián comiendo un sushi envuelto en palta, Saphire lo mira con un toque de odio. –Que haces aquí…-, Fabián sonríe levemente. –Pues quería hablar contigo-, le guiña el ojo a crystal quien saca un liquido de su sostén y lo echa en la cerveza de Saphire, la chica se va sin ser notada. –Ándate idiota- dice Saphire furioso, -no tengo ningún interés en hablarle a alguien como tu- Saphire come de su sushi de nuevo. Fabián suelta una risa y niega con la cabeza – ¿gente como yo?- le quita un sushi a Saphire y lo come –lo dice el que juega con todos los concursantes de aquí- Fabián ríe y Saphire lo mira. –Pues no hay tiempo para algo imbécil como el amor… yo vine a ganar- Saphire toma un sorbo de su cerveza, Fabián sonríe y sea acerca. –al contrario lindo, perdiste-, dicho esto Saphire comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, se intento parar pero cayó al suelo noqueado, crystal vuelve y mira a Fabián. –Perfecto- murmura ella chocando los cinco con Fabián –ahora a ganar- la chica se marcha lentamente dejando a Fabián solo.

**********confesionario************

Crystal: ese Saphire es mas debil de lo que pensé… su corazón lo destruirá-la chica ríe y se lima las uñas-

Fabián: no creo que ese chico Saphire sea tan fuerte como dice… y mucho menos crystal… je –la cámara se corta-

Nadin: con Ashton tenemos química… vieron el baile –se acerca a la cámara sonriendo- jejejejeje.

Humo comenzó a salir del escenario y aparece Blainley –felicidades equipo zarigüeya, han ganado-, Blainley anuncio, crystal Fabián Nadin y Ashton se acercaron al escenario aplaudiéndose, Fabián y crystal chocaron los cincos. –Ganamos- exclamo Nadin abrazando a Ashton fuertemente, el responde con una sonrisa y un abrazo devuelta, los cuatro concursantes se acerca donde estaba Blainley. –con esto doy finalizado el des…-

-¡ALTO!- grita Mariel interrumpiendo a Blainley, rápidamente aparece alexander domando al oso, tras de él estaban Mariel y Trisha también sobre el animal domado, alexander le susurra algo al oído del oso y este asiente y corre al escenario, -esto aun no acaba- decía Mariel mientras bajaba del oso, Trisha y alexander dijeron lo mismo. –Grrrrwa grrrr graaaa- dijo alexander al oso y este asintió y camino hasta Fabián y de un puñetazo lo noqueo, el oso luego se dirigió a las pizzas y comenzó a comer. – ¿Que le dijiste que hiciera?- pregunto Ashton sonriendo conteniendo la risa. Alexander mira a Ashton y luego a Fabián que estaba noqueado en el suelo –le dije que si quería comer que lo noqueara primero- alexander sonríe y luego mira a Blainley – ¿ahora qué?-, pregunta alexander mirando a Blainley quien estuvo a punto de hacerlos perder. Blainley mira nerviosa a los concursantes y tomo su celular –si… pues… si…no…claro…claro- la rubia termina la llamada y lanza el celular lejos –eran los productores, al parecer deberán bailar… hasta que solo uno quede en pie- la rubia sonríe y baja del escenario hasta una mesa grande que había, -comiencen- ordena ella mientras presiona un botón y la música comienza a sonar y los chicos a bailar.

Luego de una media hora Trisha y Mariel habían caído exhaustas, Ashton también había quedado dormido en el escenario, y crystal acababa de quedar dormida cayendo del escenario sobre una mesa, así que tan solo quedaban Nadin y alexander, la chica bailaba bien y movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, alexander trataba de bailar o copiar los movimientos de la chica pero lo hacía torpemente – que sucede Alex?... listo para perder?- la chica dice sonriendo dulcemente mientras giraba y seguía bailando, Alex se acerco a la chica y la tomo de la cintura. –eso nunca- Blainley presiona el boto nuevamente y la muisca cambia a tango, ambos chicos comienzan a bailarlo mirándose a los ojos.

*************confesionario***********

Alexander: me decía… piensa… que haría Saphire –ladea la cabeza pensando- y luego supe que hacer…

Nadin: me preguntaba… que haría crystal en mi lugar…

J.O.: -seguía durmiendo en el confesionario y la ardilla estaba sobre el dibujándole bigotes en la cara-

Blainley miro a los chicos –necesitamos más drama- dijo ella tomando otro celular nuevo –enciendan el fuego- ordeno la rubia lanzando de nuevo el celular lejos golpeando a yuko que seguía durmiendo, los bordes del escenario se encendieron en llamas y el escenario se elevo. –que sucede- pregunto Nadin mientras seguía bailando tango con alexander, el chico se le acerco –el tango final- susurro y seguían bailando por todo el escenario, llevaban ya media hora más bailando y ambos seguían con el mismo entusiasmo, alexander bailaba con Nadin y la llevaba al borde del escenario acercándola a las llamas – ¿lo declaramos empate?- pregunto Nadin mientras daba un último giro y se inclinaba hacia atrás siendo agarrada por alexander. –No- dijo él mientras la soltaba y la chica atravesaba las llamas y caía del escenario. –Aaaaaaaah- gritaba Nadin mientras caía del escenario que estaba a una altura suficientemente como para matarla.

-hey Blainley has visto a chris?- pregunta el chef caminando donde estaba la rubia con su usual vestido rojo. –aaaaaaaah!- grita Nadin para luego caer sobre el chef- uff… gracias chef- dice la chica levantándose y arreglándose su vestimenta. –Tenemos un ganador- exclama Blainley, el escenario vuelve a su lugar en la tierra y las llamas se apagan revelando a alexander haciendo una reverencia, -zarigüeyas los veo en la ceremonia.

***********confesionario***********

Alexander: tuve que hacerlo… -se veía preocupado- no quise…

Nadin: ¡casi muero! –Grita furiosa- espero verlo irse en el próximo desafío

Saphire: impresionado… -aplaude lentamente- ese chico tiene algo de maldad en su interior… y es mi deber manipularlo para que salga a florecer

J.O.: -despierta- ¿ganamos?...

Ceremonia  
las zarigüeyas estaban en el escenario esperando su destino, Blainley apareció frente a ellos y los miro –bueno bueno… veremos quién se irá hoy… si digo sus nombres están a salvo- dice la rubia sosteniendo una bandeja con chrises dorados –Nadin- Blainley se lo lanza y la chica lo agarra sonriendo –Viktoria y Ellie- las chicas reciben sus chris dorados, quedaban 8 concursantes y 7 chris dorados –crystal y Fabián- ambos chicos chocan los cinco y sonríen, -Leaf Ashton y violeta- los tres chicos reciben sus chris dorados, -pues quedan Camila… Hans y Rocko- Camila se muerde las uñas nerviosa, Rocko mira a Blainley preocupado y Hans se queda sentado sin mostrar ninguna emoción –Rocko- dice Blainley lanzándole un chris dorado, el chico lo agarra y lo abraza fuertemente aliviado, Camila mira a Hans y este le devuelve la mirada. –ya dale el chris a Camila- grito violeta, Blainley la mira con odio y la chica se calla. –el ultimo chris dorado es para….

….  
….

….  
….

….

….

….

….

Hans- Blainley le lanza el chris dorado al nazi y este lo agarra sonriendo triunfalmente.

-¡que!- violeta grita –como sacaron a Camila…. Ustedes –mira a los otros concursantes.

-violeta cálmate… estoy bien… suerte- Camila abraza a violeta que estaba llorando y se despide con un beso en la mejilla

-Me-me llamaste violeta?- dice violeta sonriendo y llorando

-ese es tu nombre –responde Camila abrazándola fuertemente

-el tiempo se nos acaba- dice Blainley apuntando al cañón –chop chop… apresúrate- Camila suspira y se dirige al cañón metiéndose dentro… -adiós- dice Blainley apretando un botón disparando a Camila lejos del lugar

-aaaaaaaah!- grita ella para luego desaparecer.

-eso fue todo en este capítulo de isla del drama re-load- dice Blainley despidiéndose –que sucederá después… violeta se vengara… alexander se disculpara… chris se liberara de donde lo deje encerrado… sintonícenos el próximo cap –Blainley guiña el ojo a la cámara y esta se corta.

******momentos antes de la eliminación*********

Crystal se ve en la cabina de votación abriendo la caja que guarda los votos –este nazi (beep)- saca los votos que claramente decían Hans y los cambiaba por los que decían Camila –lo necesito en competencia para mi alianza- crystal sonríe malvadamente y abandona la cabina en silencio.

**Y ese fue el cap…. El final fue muy raro porque no tuve tiempo de hacerlo descante según yo ya que estoy a punto de irme a pero y allí no podre escribir… así que cuando vuelva podre volver a escribir, díganme si les gusto o no… comenten… envíenme mensajes diciéndome que quieren ver.**

**Respondan esto ahora**

**Cuál es su temor más grande:**

**Quienes serian sus amigos:**

**Quienes serian sus enemigos:**

**Quien sería su pareja:**

**Ya sé que las últimas tres ya las pregunte pero necesito ir actualizándolo así que respóndame por favor… solo hay una pareja oficial por ahora… la cual ya saben… espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi… un saludo a fanTD97 me encantan sus comentarios y hace buenas recapitulaciones de lo más divertido n.n  
saludos a todos… neko-Pedro se despide.**


	6. Capitulo 3 Mansion del Terror

**HOLO neko-Pedro aquí… demasiado esta vez…es que estaba en Perú de vacaciones sin wifi D: y luego con el colegio y todo… perdón pero bueno aquí viene el cap… pero primero quería corregir unas pequeñas cosas que no me había dado cuenta, *rio nerviosamente* emm…etto… me confundí en el primer cap con yuko y Ellie, probablemente se dieron cuenta cuando decía que yuko era baja o cuando dijo crio… ahí debería haber hablado Ellie… no me maten… y me equivoque en la estatura de saph… es muuucho mas bajo midiendo 1.70… así que perdón… y no tiren piedras D:**

Chris se relajaba en su bañera –aaaaaaaah… paz y tranquilidad luego de ser atado por esa maniática roba shows- el presentador ve sus muñecas y ve las marcas que habían en ellas, -loca- murmura chris mientras se quita su peluca y la deja a un lado mientras cierra los ojos deja que el agua se lleve los problemas y angustias –debo pensar como hacer para sufrir a esos campistas-. –Oh chris- dice una voz femenina en tono seductor, chris abre sus ojos y mira hacia la puerta y ve a Blainley en el umbral de esta. –que haces aquí?!- grita chris mientras salta de la bañera y se tapa su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos, Blainley sonríe y se acerca mas y mas. –Vengo a por tu show- dice Blainley mientras apunta al presentador que estaba rojo por la vergüenza, -¡PASEN!- grita ella para que dos grandes guardias uniformados aparezcan tras Blainley y se dirigen a chris. –Chris mclean- dice uno de los guardias mientras lo agarra del brazo, -esta usted arrestado- dice el otro que también lo toma del brazo, Blainley da una sonrisa triunfal mientras los guardias sacan a chris desnudo de su cabaña de lujo. –Quiero a mi abogado- grita chris mientras es sacado a la fuerza por esos dos mastodontes de seguridad, Blainley sonríe y se despide con un movimiento de su brazo. La rubia voltea a la cámara y pone su mano en la cadera –a partir de ahora yo mandare aquí- dice la rubia mientras apaga la cámara.

La cámara enfoca a Blainley quien usaba su distintivo vestido rojo, la chica traía un micrófono y sonreía malvadamente a la cámara –el capitulo pasado vimos cierto romance- se muestra a sean bailando con Sunny, luego el beso de Saphire y Fabián, -drama- se muestra a Alexander noqueando a Hans, se muestra a yuko cacheteando a Ashton, -finalmente dos concursantes quedaron frente a frente en el despiertaton –se muestra a Alex y Nadin bailando el tango final –al final Alex fue influenciado por nuestro querido concursante de pelo verde- Alex deja a Nadin caer –dándole la victoria a las ardillas, lamentablemente eso significo la despedida para Camila- se muestra a Camila despidiéndose de violeta para luego ser lanzada por un cañón, -que sucederá en este capítulo, Nadin perdonara a Alex, violeta se vengara, Saphire finalmente escogerá a alguien, yuko se disculpara con Ashton, todo y más en Isla del Drama Re-Load- Blainley suspira y mira al camarógrafo –como lo hice?, bien…. Verdad- mira nerviosa –mejor que chris?-.

La intro empieza

Violeta estaba sentada en el muelle mirando por donde su mejor amiga había sido disparada, la chica no podía creer que sus propios amigos la hayan eliminado, la chica suspira y se aparta un mechón morado en su cara –como pudieron- murmuro violeta apretando su puño, la chica dejo sus pies caer al agua, era de noche y la ceremonia de eliminación ya había terminado y esperaban que chris llegara para decirles donde estaban las cabañas ya que no las han visto aun al tener todos los retos seguidos, Leaf se da cuenta del estado de ánimo de la chica y se acerca lentamente donde ella. –estas bien?- pregunta el chico sentándose junto a ella, violeta mira a Leaf y vuelve a mirar al agua –mi mejor amiga ha sido disparada por un cañón… como crees que me siento- dice la chica cruelmente ya que sigue furiosa por su equipo, Leaf suspira y se marcha, no era el mejor momento para hablar con la chica, los 21 campistas se reunieron cerca del muelle a esperar a chris, violeta miraba con odio a su equipo mientras que Nadin veía con una mirada asesina a Alex quien pasaba su mano por su nuca nerviosamente al ser alabado por ganar el desafío, Rocko miraba a J.O. de reojo sonrojado esperando que le devolviera la mirada, cada concursante se concentraba en otro pero la atención de todos fue tomada por Catarino quien veía el cielo, -yo creo que sería mejor movernos- dice el chico apuntando al cielo, todos miraron al cielo y ven como una sombra negra se acerca a gran velocidad, el primer grito fue de Liliana quien de una voltereta salo hacia atrás, varios gritos de distintas personas le siguieron y todos corrieron a refugiarse, todos menos maxi se habían alejado, maxi aun seguía mirando como el objeto se acercaba mas y mas, -cuidado!- grita Saphire mientras embiste a maxi y ambos se alejan justo a tiempo ya que una caja de acero caía donde previamente estaba el pequeño.

*********confesionario********

Crystal: Saphire no es para nada malo –la chica ríe y mira a la cámara- para haber salvado a ese chico Saphire debe tener corazón

Viktoria: ese chico Saphire me cae bien… hace tanto yaoi, además salvo a maxi de una muerte segura –levanta su pulgar- ese chico no es malo

Sunny: Saphire no es para nada malo, es muy tierno cuando se trata de amor, además de haber salvado a maxi –suelta una pequeña risita-

Mariel: ese chico Saphire es tan malvado como un panqueque –dice la chica mientras come un panqueque que quien sabe donde lo habrá sacado-

Los 21 concursantes rodearon la gran caja curioso curiosos –creen que sea otro concursante?- pregunta Liliana mientras pincha la caja con su navaja. –Espero que no- murmura crystal mientras cruzaba los dedos para que no apareciera otro concursante, Alex se acerca a la caja y pega su oído en ella, -Hm… hay alguien ahí adentro- dice el mientras sigue oyendo dentro de la caja. Violeta se detuvo a pensar y se quedo mirando a la caja – ¿se-serán… jinx y Camila?- pregunta violeta con la esperanza de volver a ver a su amiga, crystal se detuvo a pensar si era posible que trajeran a su enemiga devuelta, a la chica le dan unos escalofríos y desecha esa idea. Mariel cruzo sus brazos también pensando – ¿serán veteranos?- pregunta ella sin dejar de mirar a la caja, cada concursante tenía su teoría de que podía haber en la caja, así que solo podían esperar a que se abra. –sea lo que sea es malvado- comenta Ellie quien estaba sentada consultando a sus cartas, -un demonio… o el mismo diablo- continua la chica viendo las cartas que habían salido, todos la miran espantados y volvieron a mirar la caja esperando que se abriera para mostrar el ser maligno que había dentro, Sunny comenzó a tiritar y sean se percato de esto, el chico se dirigió donde ella y la abraza. –que sucede?- pregunta el chico sosteniendo a la chica en sus brazos. –que-que tal si…e-es un ca-carnicero- dice Sunny tiritando de miedo, sean la mira confundido al igual que los demás concursantes. Mariel mira a Sunny – ¿y que si lo es… le tienes miedo?- pregunta la pelirroja mirando a la pareja abrazándose, Sunny asiente con su cabeza y apoya su rostro en el pecho de sean en busca de protección, crystal suelta una pequeña risa y todos la miran. –como si fuera a aparecer el viejo del saco- comenta la chica burlándose de Sunny, Catarino al oír esto también comienza a temblar y se aferra a Saphire. El peli verde lo mira impresionado –no me digas que le tienes miedo al viejo del saco- pregunta Saphire sin dejar de ver a su amigo que ahora tiritaba cual perro bajo la lluvia, Catarino asiente mirando al suelo, crystal ahora ríe a carcajadas. –ósea que tu… el que vive la vida al extremo le teme a un cuento para niños?- crystal no dejaba de reírse, Saphire sin saber porque soltó a Catarino y se puso frente a crystal para enfrentarla, -y a que le temes tu… víbora- dice el chico en un tono cruel apoyándose en su cadera, la chica ríe y se quita un mechón rojo del rostro –a nada princesa- dice la chica poniéndose en la misma posición que Saphire, el chico se irrita por la actitud de la chica. –Para ser mujer no eres muy femenina- dice Saphire soltando una risa malévola, crystal bosteza y mira al chico a los ojos. –mira quien lo dice, princesa, eres como un (beep) conejo en celo- la chica ríe y Saphire aprieta su puño y lo lanza contra el rostro de crystal, pero Hans toma la mano del chico rápidamente y lo lanza lejos, siendo agarrado por sean.-te tengo- dice sean sonriendo a Saphire mientras lo sostiene. –maricón, no tocar a una dama- dice Hans viendo a Saphire con un aire retador, Saphire se irrita mas y lanza un puñetazo al rostro de Hans, pero el nazi lo esquiva y golpea Saphire en el rostro haciendo que caiga en el suelo, todos exclaman sorprendidos al ver como sangre comienza a brotar de la nariz de Saphire, el peli verde se afirma la nariz aguantando el dolor mientras Hans suelta una risa, Ashton quien veía la escena se acerco a Hans y lo tomo de su chaqueta nazi –tocas una vez más a mi chico y no será Alex quien te noquee- luego de la amenaza Ashton empuja a Hans lejos, Ashton se dirigió a Saphire y lo separo de sean quien lo afirmaba anteriormente, el chico de ojos desiguales estaba sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir Ashton, Viktoria tomaba fotos de todo lo sucedido y ahora esperaba el gran beso. –BESALO!- grita Viktoria enfocando su cámara a Ashton quien abrazaba a "su chico", Saphire al escuchar a Viktoria se sonrojo aun mas y miro al suelo, Ashton suelta una risa y mira a Viktoria negando con su cabeza sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa, -bah ese uke es demasiado tímido- dice Viktoria guardando su cámara, la fujoshi mira nuevamente a Saphire y se tapa su boca aguantando una risita leve –apuesto que en las noches es salvaje- Saphire se sonroja aun mas al escuchar a la fujoshi hablar y entierra su rostro en el pecho de Ashton, Ashton suelta una risita y le guiña el ojo a Viktoria haciendo que esta muerda su mano aguantando un chillido de emoción, maxi quien oía la conversación se acerco a Sunny y la tomó del brazo –hey… a que se refiere Viktoria con que es salvaje- pregunta inocentemente el chico sin tener idea de lo que estaba preguntando, Sunny se sorprende mucho y se sonroja al no saber qué contestarle al chico. –em… yo… es que…. El… noche…. Salvaje… ayuda- dice mirando a sean quien reía frente a la situación que ocurría. –no es nada… anda a jugar por ahí- dijo sean revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño, maxi corrió donde Viktoria y la tomo del brazo al igual que como había hecho con Sunny para llamar su atención, -que es uke?- pregunta el chico mirando a Viktoria con ojos brillosos esperando a la respuesta, Viktoria abrió la boca para comenzar a relatar pero Ellie se apresura y le tapa la boca. –No…digas nada- murmura Ellie aun tapando la boca de Viktoria con su mano, maxi frustrado porque ninguna de sus preguntas eran escuchadas cruzó los brazos y se sentó en el suelo haciendo cara de puchero, sean sonrió y se acercó al pequeño, se senté junto a él. –mira ten un chocolate- dice el chico dándole una barra de chocolate al pequeño, a maxi le brillaron los ojo al ver el tesoro frente a sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo. –gracias- dijo el pequeño mientras le daba un abrazo a sean para luego separarse y devorar el chocolate, Sunny se acerco donde ellos y cruzo los brazos mirando seriamente a sean. – ¿Que?- pregunta el chico mirando a Sunny, la chica suspira. –no le des chocolates porque luego no podrá dormir- dice ella seriamente tratando a maxi como si fuera su hermanito… o su hijo. Sean se queja y la mira –es solo uno, no creo que le hará mal- sean trata de arreglar las cosas pero al parecer Sunny no le gusto eso. –si se despierta a mitad de la noche será TU culpa- dice la chica apuntando a sean para luego irse donde sus amigas, sean pasa su mano por su cabello sonriendo. –chicas… quien las entiende-, maxi seguía comiendo de su chocolate felizmente. Los minutos pasaron y la caja aun no se abría, - ¿que pasara?- pregunta Liliana golpeando la caja con su pie intentando abrirla pero no funcionaba, Catarino apareció por detrás de ella. –esto ayudara- dice mostrándole la dinamita a la chica, Catarino deja la dinamita en el suelo y toma la mano de Liliana mientras corren, –CORRAN!- grita mientras prende la dinamita, todos los campistas corren a ponerse a salvo, segundos después la dinamita explota y solo se escucha un boom y todos se afirman a arboles o arbustos para evitar salir volando por la gran cantidad de fuerza que la dinamita usaba, al ya pasar el peligro los campistas salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron a la caja que seguía intacta pero todos los arbustos y arboles de alrededor habían desaparecido, Liliana se acerca a la caja y le da un leve golpe con su pie, asombrados todos ven como la caja comienza a abrirse de apoco, todos se acercaron a la caja a esperar que se abriera completamente, la caja se abrió pero no sucedió nada, -que alguien entre a revisar- comenta yuko mirando a Ashton con un rostro de odio. –yo iré- dice sean salvando a Ashton de meterse dentro de la caja, sean entra y ve que todo estaba oscuro, el chico toma una linterna de su bolsillo y alumbra el interior de la caja, todos los de afuera oyeron el grito de sean que provenía de dentro de la caja, Alex entro para ver que sucedía y se encontró con sean en una esquina sentado abrazando sus rodillas tambaleándose murmurando algo inaudible, la mirada de Alex se desvía al otro lado de la caja donde se encontraba un cuerpo, Alex entrecerró los ojos pare enfocar el cuerpo, lo primero que nota es un vestido rojo y luego una cabellera rubia –ch-chicos- dice Alex hablando hacia fuera de la caja, Liliana entra a la caja y se queda viendo el cuerpo en el suelo, -esta muerta?- pregunta la chica apuntando a la rubia en vestido rojo en el suelo. –no lo sé- dice Alex encogiéndose de hombros, Liliana se acerca al cuerpo en el suelo y exclama asombrada tapándose la boca. –es Blainley- murmura la chica tomándole el pulso al cadáver, cuando la mano de Liliana toca el cuello de Blainley la rubia abre los ojos haciendo que Liliana pegue un grito y caiga hacia atrás, Blainley se levanta y se sacude el polvo de su vestido, -al fin alguien me saca de esta odiosa caja- dice ella mientras sale de la caja, la rubia se pone unos lentes de sol y se queda mirando a los concursantes, Liliana y Alex ayudaron a sean a salir de la caja y lo recuestan en el pasto, -que te sucedió?- pregunto Liliana dándole de beber agua a sean, el chico suspira. –Tengo necrofobia- responde el murmurando, Liliana y Alex se sorprenden y la chica lo abraza calmándolo, sean se levanto y se unió a los demás campistas que veían a Blainley un poco confundidos. –y chris?- pregunta yuko mirando a la rubia esperando una respuesta, Blainley sonríe triunfalmente y apoya su mano en la cadera. –chris ya no esta con nosotros- responde ella, todos exclaman sorprendidos. – ¿Mu-murió?- pregunta J.O. Ladeando su cabeza confundido, Blainley ríe y mira a los campistas. –no, solo que ya no será mas el anfitrión de este show, yo lo seré- Blainley alza los brazos exclamando con su gran triunfo, –así que a partir de ahora ya no seré co-anfitriona… seré la anfitriona de este show- Blainley suelta una risa malévola con el oído de truenos, Ashton grita y salta a los brazos de la persona mas cercana a el, afortunadamente esta era yuko, la mexicana lo mira con odio y lo deja caer –pinche odioso- dice ella mientras camina apartándose de el, Liliana se acerca a Ashton y lo ayuda a levantarse. – ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto la chica sonriéndole, Ashton toma la mano de Liliana y se levanta limpiando sus vaqueros. –Solo que le tengo terror a los truenos y las tormentas- Ashton suspira y pasa su mano por su cabello alborotado. –Patético- comenta cristal que vio toda la escena, Liliana la mira con odio y le lanza su navaja, la chica malvada lo esquiva fácilmente y sonríe –reitero… patético-, Liliana camina y recoge su navaja dándole una mirada asesina a cristal, Blainley suspira. –bueno… la atención volviendo a ¡MI!- dice la presentadora apuntándose para hacer énfasis en el "mi" –les diré una cosa, el ídolo de inmunidad Blainley está escondido en alguna parte de la isla, el que lo tenga tendrá inmunidad, solo se puede usar UNA vez- la chica hace énfasis en el "una" para que todo quede claro.

*******confesionario*******

Saphire: ese ídolo es mío –ríe malévolamente- y ya se como conseguirlo

Crystal: será mío eso –la chica mira a la cámara- pero primero… quiero a chica loca con navaja fuera de aquí

Violeta: vengare a Camila… mi equipo lo pagara –aprieta el puño y lo muestra a la cámara-

Nadin: aun espero que Alex se disculpe –cruza los brazos- no estuvo nada bien hacer eso

Luego de minutos caminando los campistas, guiados por Blainley llegaron a las cabañas, habían dos grandes una a la izquierda con la insignia de las ardillas voladoras y otra a la derecha con la insignia de las zarigüeyas subterráneas, las cabañas se veían deterioradas y en muy mal estado, a un lado estaban los baños comunales, los campistas traían sus maletas y veían decepcionados las cabañas, -aquí dormiremos?- pregunta Saphire quejándose, sean se acerca al chico y pone una mano sorbe el hombro de Saphire –no se ven tan mal…- comenta sean mientras ve las cabañas –creo…-, Blainley sonríe a los chicos y enseña las cabañas. –pónganse cómodos en una hora mas nos veremos en el comedor-. todos Los concursantes se quejan para luego dirigirse a sus cabañas.

Cabaña Ardillas hombre

Saphire fue el primero en entrar, abrió la puerta la cual prácticamente cayó al suelo luego de ser tocada por aquel chico, -upps- murmuro el soltando una leve risa y entro a la cabaña, habían dos literas al lado izquierdo y una litera al lado derecho, Saphire se dirigió a la litera del lado derecho y dejo su bolso sobre la litera de arriba –no creo que sea muy cómodo- dice tocando el colchón que parecía roca, Saphire subió con dificultad a la litera de arriba y se recostó en el colchón –hmmmm- dice mientras se mueve tratando de acomodarse, Alex y maxi entraron juntos correteando y riendo como siempre –ugh!- se queja Saphire mientras hunde su cara en la almohada, Alex mira a maxi. –Hey… espera afuera un poco- maxi asiente y corre fuera de la cabaña, Alex escala a la litera donde estaba Saphire y se sienta junto a el. –quien te llamo, (beep) con menor coeficiente intelectual que Justin…- Saphire se voltea dándole la espalda al chico, Alex suspira y pone su mano en el hombro de Saphire. – ¿Porque eres así?- Alex le soba la espalda a Saphire, el peli verde se sonrojo y voltea para mirar a Alex. – ¿Que haces?- pregunta Saphire sonrojándose, Alex sonríe y lo mira sin decir nada, Saphire se acerca tomando la barbilla de Alex acercando su rostro para besar a Alex, Saphire cierra los ojos sintiendo los labios de Alex, Viktoria estaba pegada en la ventana tomando fotos del momento baboseando el vidrio que había. Alex separa el beso empujando levemente a Saphire, el chico ardilla sacude su cabeza –no quiero…- murmura Alex mientras baja de la litera y se marcha, Saphire se queda allí, viendo como el chico se iba, Saphire al no ver a Alex suelta una sonrisa malévola y se recuesta en su cama –perfecto- murmura el.

********confesionario*********

Saphire: -se recuesta poniendo sus brazos atrás de su nuca- todo salió perfecto, -sonríe malévolamente- que?... creen que me sonrojo tan fácil y todo… mírenlo de este modo, tengo el voto de esas dos locas por los gays, tengo el voto de Ashton, Catarino y J.O… -suspira sonriendo- además todos creen que soy tierno… je… y creían que yo no sabia jugar este juego –apoya sus codos en sus rodillas- les dije… nadie le gana a saph, además ese maxi me debe una por salvarlo… creen que lo salve porque soy "bueno" –ríe y la cámara se corta

Saphire leía un libro de romeo y Julieta mientras esperaba que la hora pasase, Alex y maxi habían entrado, maxi sonriendo y Alex evitando mirar a Saphire por lo pasado anteriormente, los chicos escogieron la litera de la izquierda, maxi subió a la de arriba y se sentó, Alex miraba por la ventana a la ardilla que dormía en una rama, -pronto… pronto te atrapare- dice el viendo con odio a aquel roedor, maxi miraba a Saphire quien leía y se preguntaba que leía, maxi se levanto y tomo impulso. –Wiiiiiii- exclama maxi mientras salta de su litera a la de Saphire creyendo que volaba, al aterrizar hizo que Saphire soltara una queja poniendo sus ojos en blanco irritado, pero cambio su mueca rápidamente por una sonrisa fingida. –Que quieres maxi man- dice Saphire sentándose apartándose un poco del chico excesivamente energético. – ¿que súper poder tienes?- pregunta el chiquillo con los ojos bien abiertos esperando una maravillosa respuesta, Saphire suelta una sonrisa falsa, Alex mira al chico y nota que la actitud de él es un poco extraña, Saphire mira a maxi y pone su mano en el hombro del menor. –Yo…- Saphire pone un dedo en su barbilla y se detiene a pensar –tengo el poder de que la gente haga lo que YO quiera- responde finalmente Saphire guiñándole un ojo a Alex y le sonríe poniéndose sus lentes de sol para cubrir sus ojos desiguales. –Wooooo- exclama maxi mirando a Saphire, Saphire sonríe y apunta a la litera de maxi indicándole que vuelva a su cama, el pequeño salta de una litera a otra, sean apareció y dejo su mochila en la parte de arriba de la litera que estaba desocupada. –aquí llego nuestro romeo- comenta Alex mirando al chico haciendo que se sonrojara – ¿así que le gustas a esa chica Sunny verdad?- pregunta maxi sonriendo a sean haciendo que el chico se sonrojara mas y mas, -ella es muy buena conmigo… aunque no sé porque me tapa los ojos- maxi se queda pensando, sean Saphire y Alex se miran nerviosos ya que no saben cómo responder a eso. –n-no lo sé… seguramente por diversión- responde sean riendo nerviosamente mirando a Alex y a Saphire quienes sueltan una risa, la puerta se vuelve a abrir y entran Catarino y J.O., Catarino deja su bolso en la cama de abajo de Saphire para luego subir y sentarse junto al peli verde, -hola- dice el, Saphire suspira y le responde con un hola.

**********confesionario**************

Saphire: bueno… las únicas personas que en verdad soporto serian… Catarino…y sean… -cruza los brazos- nadie mas… NADIE –exclama el chico-.

Alex: Saphire… no se que trama… pero no es bueno… tengo un mal presentimiento… -la atención del chico es atraída por una oruga subiendo por el costado del confesionario- hola amiguita –dice el chico mientras observaba a la oruga subir-.

J.O se acerco a la litera donde estaba sean y escoge la cama que estaba bajo sean. J.O se había pasado a la cama de arriba para conversar con sean – ¿así que tu y Sunny son novios?- pregunta el modelo mirando a sean, el chico suspira y se recuesta dejando su espalda reposar en la pared que había junto a la litera. –no lo sé… no hemos hablado de eso- sean cierra sus ojos y se queja mientras pone sus manos sobre su rostro, luego de unos minutos sean saca sus manos de su rostro y mira a J.O –y que tal tu con ese chico Rocko… eh?- pregunta sean mientras le da pequeños codazos al modelo, J.O ríe levemente –no es nada… estaba ebrio cuando me beso…- sean asiente y pone su mano sobre el hombro de J.O. –ya veo… que mal…- Saphire interrumpe a sean. –ush cállense ya… gente trata de leer- se queja el chico mientras leía su libro de romeo y Julieta. – que aguafiestas eres- dice Catarino empujando juguetonamente a Saphire, el peli verde lo mira y sonríe, -no lo soy… pero es que el hombre del saco puede venir- dice provocando a Catarino quien traga saliva y pasa su mano por su nuca nervioso, Saphire le da un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro, -es broma- dice el peli verde mientras lo abraza, Catarino lo abraza devuelta y suelta una sonrisa. –y tu a que le temes… eh niño maravilla?- pregunta Alex a Saphire mientras suelta una risita, Saphire le devuelve la sonrisa para luego poner los ojos en blanco, -no les interesa- comenta el chico para luego darle la espalda a su equipo, Catarino lo sacude tratando de captar su atención –ugh que quieres- dice Saphire irritado, el peli verde voltea para ver a cada integrante del equipo sentado al borde de su respectiva cama viéndolo –q…que quieren- mira confuso a los chicos, sean se apoya en sus rodillas con sus codos y mira a Saphire. –dinos cual es tu miedo… el mío es la necrofobia- responde el sintiendo escalofríos al recordad el cuerpo de Blainley en el suelo como si estuviese muerta, -no les diré- dice Saphire mientras ríe y sale de la habitación –ya es hora-.

Cabaña mujeres ardilla.

Mariel fue la primera en entrar a la cabaña, la chica abrió la puerta y entro con su bolso, -bueno…esta bien… yo creo- dice ella mientras deja su bolso en la litera de la izquierda mas próxima a la puerta, la chica dejo su bolso en la cama de abajo y se sentó, tras ella apareció Trisha cargando su maleta que era un tanto pesada, -necesitas ayuda?- pregunta Mariel mirando a su amiga tratar de no caer, la chica niega con la cabeza y da unos pasos entrando a la cabaña pero se tropieza y cae, Mariel rápidamente intenta agarrarla pero ella también cae, Trisha estaba de espaldas al suelo y Mariel sobre ella a centímetros de su rostro, Trisha comenzó a respirar rápidamente y sonrojarse por la posición en la que estaban, -te dije que necesitabas ayuda- dice Mariel mientras ríe, Trisha aun roja como tomate se queda ahí, mirando a su amiga. –s-s-si…- Trisha tartamudeaba más de lo normal, Mariel no notaba la posición en la que estaba, ella sobre su amiga hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo, Sunny entró y miro a las dos chicas. –em…pe-perdón… vuelvo más tarde- dice la chica mientras corre fuera de la cabaña tapándose sus ojos, Trisha se sonroja aun mas y finalmente Mariel se da cuenta de lo que sucedía, -perdón. Dice la pelirroja mientras reía y se levantaba –jajajajaj ahora Sunny creerá que somos pareja- Mariel ríe pensando sobre eso, Trisha se levanta y mira al suelo. –s-s-si… q-q-que di-divertido- murmura la chica tímida, la puerta se vuelve a abrir, pero esta vez aparece yuko, la chica da unas pirueta y volteretas en el aire para caer sobre la parte superior de la litera de la derecha –jajajajaj eso fue increíble- dice yuko mientras reía desquiciadamente, Mariel y Trisha la miran un poco asustadas y lentamente se aleja de ella sentándose en la cama de Mariel, yuko se queda sentada en su cama siendo observada por Mariel y Trisha, Trisha se distrajo con un pequeño cosquilleo en su pierna, la chica pensando que el cosquilleo era causado por Mariel se sonrojo demasiado, -ma-Mariel –q-que haces?- pregunta Trisha a punto de desmayarse al ser tocada por su amiga, Mariel la mira confundida y ladea su cabeza. –No hago nada- responde levemente Mariel, Trisha se sorprende y mira a su pierna, era una araña gigante que subía por la pierna derecha de Trisha, ambas miran a la araña y pegan un grito, -¡quítenmela!- grita Trisha mientras sacude su pierna tratando de zafarse de la araña, Mariel gritaba como loca mientras golpeaba la araña con la almohada pero no serbia. – ¿Porque tanto grito?- pregunta Sunny mientras entra a la cabaña, Trisha se libero de la araña justo en el momento en que Sunny entro haciendo que el querido arácnido cayera en el rostro de Sunny, las chicas la miran asustadas y Sunny comienza a tiritar -… … AAAAAA!- grita la chica mientras corría en círculos dentro de la cabaña –SAQUENLA MATENLA- Sunny gritaba con los brazos en el aire, Mariel se acerca a la chica que gritaba y toma una almohada –no te muevas- dice Mariel mientras le proporcionaba un almohadazo a Sunny en el rostro, todos impresionados miraban el rostro de Sunny, - ¿se fue?- pregunta la chica tiritando, Trisha asiente y Mariel se queda mirando a Sunny. –a donde… no se?- comenta Mariel mirando la almohada que no tenia rastros de la araña, las chicas buscaban la araña mientras yuko miraba toda la escena, la mexicana mira el suelo y ve a la araña a los pies de la litera, -hyaaaaaa!- grita la mexicana mientras salta, da una pirueta y saca un martillo de su sostén, para luego caer y aplastar a la araña con el, Sunny Mariel y Trisha miraban impresionadas y asustadas la escena.

*****confesionario********

Mariel: seee… esa chica da un tanto de miedo…

Yuko: -abrazando su gorro de pingüino- shhhh ya no hay mas arañas…

Sunny: un martillo... ¿enserio?

La puerta se abre y aparece Lilliana comiendo de una bolsa de papitas – ¿que sucedió aquí?- pregunta mientras ve en el suelo una araña aplastada, yuko con un martillo, Sunny con el cabello desordenado al ser golpeada con una almohada, yuko se guarda el martillo en el sostén y mira a Liliana, -nah… una arañita… solo eso-, Mariel mira a yuko impresionada. –SOLO UNA ARAÑA?- exclama la chica –ESA COSA ERA INMENSA!- Mariel alza los brazos exagerando sus palabras, Liliana se acerca a la araña aplastada y usando su navaja como espátula la separa del suelo. – ¿Te dan miedo?- pregunta la chica con el cuchillo mientras caminaba a la puerta y lanzaba la araña lejos, Mariel asiente y se recuesta en su cama mientras que Trisha se recostaba en la de arriba. –si… pero le tengo mas miedo a los osos o los góticos- comenta la pelirroja poniendo sus brazos tras su nuca, Sunny se sienta en la cama de arriba de la litera que estaba desocupada y Liliana en la de abajo, al parecer nadie quería estar cerca de la nueva izzy, -pero si peleaste con un oso- comenta Sunny mirando a Mariel confundida, la chica cierra los ojos tratando de recordar ese momento pero no lo encuentra. –no lo recuerdo- dice Mariel riendo, Sunny y Liliana golpean sus frentes con las manos para luego reír. – ¿enserio no recuerdas nada de lo que paso en el desafío?- pregunta Liliana mientras tallaba su nombre en el marco de la cama, Mariel niega con la cabeza, las chicas ríen menos yuko que jugaba con una lagartija que había encontrado, la mexicana le tomaba las manos al reptil y la hacía bailar. – ¿y los góticos porque?- pregunta Sunny pensando porque daban miedo ese tipo de personas, Mariel suelta una risa nerviosa –s-solo es que n-no sé que me harían- Mariel soba su brazo nerviosa. –probablemente nada- dice Liliana riendo levemente. Trisha mira un reloj que estaba en la pared –chicas…ya es hora- dice Trisha mientras se levanta y sale de la cabaña junto con las demás chicas.

Cabaña hombres zarigüeya

Hans se había acomodado en la litera que estaba sola a la derecha, el chico dejo su bolso en la parte superior y se recostó en la de abajo, el nazi cerro sus ojos e intento descansar hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo distrajo, el chico abrió los ojos y vio como entraban Leaf, Fabián y Ashton, Hans suspira y se hace el dormido, Leaf se acerca a la litera mas alejada de la puerta y pone sus cosas en la parte superior mientras escala esta, -supongo que yo iré abajo- dice Fabián mientras deja sus cosas en la parte inferior, Ashton mira con odio a Fabián y se sienta en la parte inferior de la litera que estaba vacía, Fabián nota que lo mira con oído y lo ve. –mira, se que no nos llevamos bien-, Leaf se sirve un poco de café y toma un sorbo de este, -de echo se odian- comenta mientras da otro sorbo al café, Fabián y Ashton asiente, Fabián se aclara la garganta –mira… lo mejor es que trabajemos en equipo si queremos ganar- Fabián extiende su mano hacia la de Ashton esperando su respuesta, el chico suspira –bueno- dice mientras estrecha la mano de Fabián, Leaf le da un sorbo a su café y mira a Ashton –así que le temes a los truenos y eso-, Ashton asiente y se recuesta en la pared abrazando sus rodillas, Leaf se da cuenta que dijo algo indebido y pasa su mano por su nuca –mira… lo siento…- Leaf toma café para seguir hablando –no te preocupes… yo le temo a los perros- comenta Leaf tratando de subirle los ánimos a Ashton, este lo mira y se tapa aguantando la risa. –ósea que si tuviéramos un poodle acá…- comenta Fabián riendo, Leaf suspira y niega con la cabeza. –solo me dan miedo los perros grandes, como los doberman- explica el chico mientras le daba un último sorbo a su café y lo dejaba sobre su cama, los chicos reían y comentaban de sus miedos, -pues yo le temo a los reptiles…- dijo Fabián pasando sus brazos tras su nuca, Ashton suelta una risa malévola y se queda mirando al chico –ósea que… si traigo una serpiente…- Ashton ríe malévolamente pensando una forma de cómo vengarse de ese chico, Fabián se apoya en sus codos elevándose un poco y se queda mirando a los ojos de Ashton, -hazlo y tengo en mi MP3 el sonido de un trueno- Fabián ríe malvadamente y Ashton traga saliva arrepentido del comentario que había hecho antes, Ashton iba a comentar algo más en su defensa pero la puerta se abre revelando a Rocko y sus bolsas, -donde estabas?- pregunta Fabián levantando una ceja, Rocko no respondió y dejo sus bolsas en el suelo para luego subir a la cama que estaba sobre Ashton, -posiblemente estaba con ese modelo- comenta Fabián riendo, Ashton y Leaf ríen a carcajadas haciendo que Rocko se sonrojara demasiado, Hans quien estuvo escuchando toda la conversación abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada a los chicos. –Maricones- murmuro el nazi mientras miraba con asco a Rocko que estaba sonrojado pensando en J.O., Ashton ofendido salto al suelo y miro a Hans. – ¿Como nos llamaste?-, pregunto el chico ofendido a unos instantes de golpear al nazi, Leaf se situó junto a Ashton y lo tomo del hombro tratando de calmarlo, Ashton se soltó bruscamente de Leaf y siguió mirando al nazi. –maricones- respondió Hans, esta vez en un tono mas fuerte, esta vez bajó Fabián y se situó junto a Ashton, -nos llamas así una vez más- amenazo Fabián a Hans –y serás el próximo en irte- termina Rocko la oración mientras se sitúa al otro lado de Ashton, los cuatro chicos miraban a Hans con odio, pero este solo suelta una risa hacia ellos lo que hizo que los chicos se irritaran mas.

*******Confesionario*****

Ashton: no soporto a ese (beep) nazi… -golpea la pared del confesionario- si vuelve a tocar a Saphire yo lo mato

Fabián: nadie llama a esto –apunta a su cuerpo- maricon… ese (beep) va a sufrir

Leaf: -toma de su café- yo no soy gay ni bicurioso… pero si molestan a mis amigos se las verán conmigo –da un ultimo sorbo a su café-

Hans: -ríe- maricones creer que poder sacarme fácilmente… -ríe nuevamente- crystal decir que yo no irme –ríe y la cámara se apaga-

-hora de irnos- dice Leaf mientras sale de la cabaña, tras el sale Fabián y Rocko, luego Ashton quien cierra la puerta de golpe cerrándosela en la cara a Hans.

Cabañas mujeres zarigüeyas

Violeta entro a la cabaña y cerro la puerta de golpe furiosa –ugh!- exclamo ella mientras lanzaba sus bolsas a la pared, la chica tomo la litera de la derecha y se sentó en la cama de arriba apoyando su espalda en la pared, tras ella entro Nadin –acaso la puerta te insulto?- dijo la chica en un tono de broma para alegrar el ambiente, pero solo recibió la mirada fría de violeta, -porque estas molesta- pregunta Nadin dejando sus bolsas en la litera de la izquierda mas alejada de la puerta, Nadin suspira y se recuesta en la cama de abajo. Violeta le brinda una mirada asesina a Nadin – ¿será porque mi mejor amiga fue lanzada por un (beep) cañón?- dice la chica gritando sarcásticamente lanzando los brazos al aire, violeta toma su almohada y se la lanza con odio a Nadin quien lo esquiva. –Eso no era necesario- comenta Nadin mientras le lanzaba la almohada devuelta, pero no con odio, Nadin se sienta cruzando sus piernas, Nadin se quita una pluma de su pelo y la sopla haciendo que vuele, violeta la sigue mirando con odio. –ustedes sacaron a Camila- dice con odio tratando de no matar a la chica frente a ella, Nadin se queda impresionada y sacude en la cabeza negando lo que había dicho violeta –no-oh… yo vote por Hans- Nadin miraba a violeta tratando de que le creyera pero la chica con mechones morados no cambiaba su rostro, la puerta se abrió y apareció Ellie y Viktoria, -te digo Ellie… ese chico Saphire es el uke mas pu(beep)… pero en buena forma- la chica ríe y deja su mochila en la cama de arriba de la litera vacía, -eso no sonó bien… pero en verdad lo es- comenta Ellie mientras deja sus cosas en la cama de abajo, Viktoria saca su cámara y comienza a ver las fotos que había tomado, -mira aquí esta Saphire besando a Ashton, esta otra es de Saphire acariciando a Fabián, esta otra es la del despiertaton donde Saphire se besuqueo con Fabián, y esta es de J.O besando a Rocko- la chica chillaba mientras veía las fotos en un éxtasis total, Nadin se sorprende de lo que esta escuchando, -no crees que Saphire debería escoger a uno solo?- le pregunta Nadin a Viktoria quien baboseaba sobre su cámara, la chica mira a Nadin con unos ojos de lujuria –a quien le importa si es que hace yaoi- Viktoria vuelve a admirar las fotos que tenia, Nadin queda un tanto traumada y mira a Ellie quien niega con la cabeza. –ya te acostumbraras- comenta Ellie advirtiéndole a Nadin que se acostumbre ya que probablemente Viktoria llegara hasta los extremos, violeta gruñe a las chicas que estaban ahí, Ellie la mira extrañada y ladea su cabeza –que le pasa- le pregunta a Nadin un poco confusa de la actitud de violeta, Nadin suspira pero antes de que hablara violeta grita –ustedes la sacaron!- grita violeta apuntando a las chicas, Mariel se sorprende y estaba lista para argumentar pero la puerta se abre de golpe mostrando a crystal con una sonrisa triunfal, todas las chicas la miran. – ¿Que?... hagan como si no estuviera aquí- dice ella mientras camina sonriendo hasta bajo la cama de violeta, Mariel la mira con odio. –créeme que eso intento- murmura Mariel viendo a la chica que se limaba las uñas como garras y le sonreía devuelta.

***********confesionario*********

Violeta: ellas pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Camila –le muestra el puño a la cámara-

Mariel: no se que le pasa a esa chica violeta –mira confundida a la cámara- pero esa chica crystal será la próxima en irse –señala con el pulgar la salida

Crystal: -se afirma el estomago mientras se ríe a carcajadas- ellas creen que me sacaran… ajajajajajajaj… -se limpia la lagrima de risa- pues es hora de manipular a esa chica violeta

-bueno- dice Nadin mirando el reloj de la pared –creo que es hora de irnos al comedor- Nadin se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, tras ella sale Ellie quien escuchaba como Viktoria hablaba sobre cuán uke era Saphire, violeta se dispuso a irse también pero fue detenida por crystal quien la tomo del brazo –que quieres- pregunta violeta mirando a la chica con igual odio con el que miraba a Nadin y a las demás, crystal sonríe malévolamente. –tengo una propuesta- aclara crystal mientras suelta a violeta y cruza los brazos. Violeta voltea y camina hacia la puerta –no me interesan tus propuestas- responde violeta cruelmente haciendo que crystal sonría y camine atrás de ella, violeta sale de la cabaña y crystal se apoya en el umbral de la puerta. –Ni siquiera…. ¿Para vengar a Camila?- la voz de crystal fue suave, inaudible para cualquier ser vivo excepto por violeta quien se quedo petrificada y se detuvo en seco al oír las palabras de crystal, violeta voltea y crystal ve como la chica con mechas moradas le sonreía malvadamente –sigue hablando- dice violeta mientras se acerca a crystal.

Los campistas llegaron al comedor donde estaba Blainley esperándolos, el comedor no era muy lujoso, habían dos mesas largas en cada extremo del comedor para cada equipo, y tenia una habitación adjunta que era la cocina, los chicos y chicas entraron y vieron al chef en la ventana que daba a la cocina, -hey chef- dice sean alzando su mano a modo de saludo para el cocinero, pero este lo mira y le gruñe haciendo que sean bajara la mano y se escondiera tras Liliana. Los campistas se pusieron en una sola fila frente a Blainley –aquí desayunaran almorzaran y cenaran- comienza a hablar Blainley –y probaran las exquisiteces del chef, así que tomen una bandeja y pasen adelante-, los chicos se miraron entre ellos y tragaron saliva a la vez, las miradas iban buscando al voluntario, -yo lo hare- dijo Sunny mientras caminaba a donde estaban las bandejas, la chica tomo la bandeja y se acerco donde el chef –Ho-hola- dijo ella nerviosa mientras era observado por el cocinero que traía una gran cuchara sopera en sus manos. –El plato de hoy es especial sorpresa- dijo el cocinero mientras dejaba caer una sustancia viscosa en el plato de Sunny, la chica miro la comida y se tapo la boca por las nauseas –siguiente- ordeno el chef mientras Sunny se sentaba en la mesa de la derecha con la insignia de las ardillas. –no creo que sea comestible- decía ella mientras picaba la sustancia con su tenedor, sean camino con la bandeja donde el chef –hola chef- dice el amablemente, pero recibe un gruñido de parte del cocinero, sean traga saliva y ve como el chef deja caer la sustancia en su plato, sean se sienta junto a Sunny y le sonríe pero la chica no paraba de ver la comida, -estoy segura que se movió- dijo la chica picando la sustancia con el tenedor, sean miro con asco la comida y la aparto, Saphire se acerco al chef y le miro con odio –quiero algo comestible por favor- dice el chico sarcásticamente, el chef lo mira con odio y ríe malévolamente, -tengo algo especial para ti chico listo- el chef vuelve a la cocina y sale con un tazón lleno de alguna sustancia horrible –toma- dice el chef mientras Saphire toma el tazón y lo mira, antes de que dijera algo un tentáculo sale del tazón y le agarra el rostro. –mkjJ!- grita Saphire con el tentáculo en el rostro mientras corre fuera de el comedor, todos los chicos reían ante tal suceso, crystal camino hasta donde el chef moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado hasta llegar donde el chef –si me sirves esa basura juro por cada deidad que exista que no veras la luz- dice crystal lentamente, Blainley se acerca a ella para alegarle pero crystal saca de su sostén un trozo de papel y lo pega en el rostro de Blainley –lee mi contrato, yo no comeré basura- dice crystal sonriendo levemente y mirando a los demás concursantes, Blainley suspira y toma el papel irritada, la rubia lo lee y gruñe. –está bien… ugh!- grita ella lanzando el papel al aire, la rubia chasquea los dedos y el chef saca un trozo de salmón bien sazonado y se lo entrega a crystal, la chica se va a la mesa de su equipo sonriendo mientras recibe el odio de los demás, -siiiiiguiiiienteee!- grita el chef sin darse cuenta que maxi estaba frente a él esperando la comida, el chico termina cubierto de saliva y asustado, maxi comienza a tiritar mientras el chef deja caer la sustancia en su plato, maxi se va tiritando y se sienta entre Sunny y sean, la chica lo abraza y le acaricia la cabeza diciéndole que todo está bien. –oh si… revisamos sus inscripciones así que sus alergias no estarán en los menús, así que maxi no comerás queso- explica Blainley –imagínate la demanda que nos darían- dice la presentadora mientras se marcha silbando el tema de isla del drama, Nadin camina hasta donde el chef y sonreí nerviosamente, el chef deja caer la sustancia y la chica la mira –n-no es los restos de la fiesta del despiertaton?- pregunta la chica mirando un trozo de pescado entre la sustancia, el chef la mira con odio y toma aire. – ¿QUE DICES MOCOSA ACASO CREES QUE NO PUEDO COCINAR, CREES QUE ME VALGO DE LAS SOBRAS QUE QUEDAN EN OTROS RETOS? ¿ESO CREES? ¡SI ESTUVIERAMOS EN LA GUERRA TE HABRIAMOS ECHO PAPILLA!- grita el chef dejando a Nadin cubierta de saliva, la chica asiente y se va a su mesa lo más pronto posible sin mirar atrás, Catarino tomo la bandeja y se sirvió sin decir nada al chef, Alex tomo la bandeja y se dirigió donde el chef, este dejo caer la sustancia en el plato y el chico se fue a sentar con su equipo, cuando se sienta Alex mira su plato y ve un par de ojos mirándolo, Alex se acerca más y del plato sale la ardilla rascándose la cabeza con su patita –TU!- exclama el chico mientras intenta agarrar la ardilla pero esta salta, haciendo que el chico falle y golpee el plato que vuela y cae sobre la cabeza de crystal, Sunny y Nadin se tapan la boca aguantando la risa, Alex se acerca a la chica –pe-perdón- trata de disculparse pero la chica lo empuja y lo mira con una mirada asesina. –QUE (BEEP) CREES QUE HACES TU (BEEP) SABES QUE (BEEP) VOY A MANDAR TU (BEEP) CULO POR EL (BEEP) CAÑON LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE PARA QUE TE (BEEP) MALDITO (BEEP)- todos quedan boquiabierto viendo la ira de crystal, pero maxi man se acerca y se sube a la mesa para ver a crystal a la cara. – (beep)- dice el mientras le lanza la sustancia rara de su palto al rostro de la chica, todos quedan impresionados por escuchar al pequeñito decir una grosería y luego que le lance comida a la chica, crystal pego un grito y Sunny rápidamente se acerco y tomo a maxi de la cintura llevándoselo lejos para que no le pasara nada malo, Sean tomo a maxi y lo puso tras su espalda tratando de protegerlo de la maniática que estaba furiosa. –MALDITO PENDEJO- grita crystal mientras agarra un trozo de sobras y las lanza al chico pero le llegan a Sunny en el rostro, sean se aguanta la risa y Sunny lo mira, - ¿así que es divertido?- dice la chica mientras hace una bola de sobras y la lanza a sean quien se agacha y le llega a chef, todos exclaman y dan unos pasos atrás dejando a Sunny sola, el chef la mira y lanza un cuchillo que llega a los pies de la chica. – ¡Limpiaras los baños esta noche!-, Sunny trago saliva y crystal rió, los chicos que ya tenían bandejas volvieron a sus asientos, Mariel se acerco a chef y este le entrego su comida, Trisha quien venía tras Mariel se paro frente al chef –d-deme comida- dice la chica suavemente, el chef la mira. –HABLA MAS FUERTE MOCOSA NO TENGO EL TIEMPO PARA TRATAR DE ESCUCHAR LO QUE DIJISTE- el chef dejo el plato de Trisha vacio y esta avanzó sin decir nada, Mariel y Trisha llegaron a la mesa y Mariel al ver el plato de Trisha vacio Mariel se enojo, -yo hablare con el- dijo Mariel mientras se iba Trisha suspiro y murmuro un "gracias" cinco segundos después Trisha veía como Mariel regresaba con sobras en la cara, -pensándolo mejor, quédate con mi comida- dice Mariel mientras le entrega su plato a Trisha y la pelirroja quita las sobras de su cara que caen en el plato vacio, Trisha asiente y sonríe mientras come de las sobras, -no vas a comer?- pregunta Liliana mientras se sienta con J.O. quien no tenía nada de comida en su plato, -no, mis agentes me prohíben comer algo de extraña procedencia- responde el modelo mientras le sonríe a Liliana, la chica le sonríe de vuelta. Saphire vuelve a entrar tratando de recobrar oxigeno, el chico vio a J.O. hablando con Liliana y camino hasta donde ellos –PERMISO- dice el exageradamente mientras empuja sutilmente a Liliana y se sienta entre ellos dos, Saphire con su codo en la mesa mira a J.O. Liliana irritada saca su navaja y la entierra entre los dedos meñique y anular de Saphire, el chico exclama y cae de espaldas quedándose en el suelo, la chica sonríe y se vuelve a sentar junto J.O., Saphire se levanta y se limpia el polvo de sus jeans y se sienta en un extremo de la mesa, el chico saca su libro de romeo y Julieta y lo comienza a leer, violeta se dirige a las mesas con las sobras en su bandeja, crystal le hace señas con su mano y violeta se dirige donde ella y se sienta con la chica cruel.

***********confesionario***********

Nadin y Sunny: violeta…. Y crystal?... eso no es bueno

Crystal: je –ríe- ya tengo a violeta en mi poder, -se despide moviendo su mano- adiós Fabián

Viktoria: -viendo el video del beso de Saphire y Fabián- asdasdasdasdasdasd necesito mas *Q*

Leaf: vieron a maxi gritándole a crystal, inmemorable –el chico ríe mientras bebe de su café-

Leaf se acerca a la mesa de su equipo y se sienta solo, el chico mira a violeta y le sonríe pero esta chica desvía la mirada sin intenciones de relacionarse con "esos traidores que tengo en vez de compañeros de equipo" según violeta, Leaf suspira y mira la comida –tal vez un poco de café lo solucione- Leaf vierte el café en la sustancia y lo prueba, el chico se encoje de hombros –mejor…supongo…- el chico comía sin dejar de ver a violeta, de vez en cuando violeta lo miraba también pero la chica dejaba sus ojos en blanco mostrando su irritación, Leaf suspiro y dejo su rostro caer sobre la comida, una fuerza lo saco de su comida y el chico volteo para ver a Nadin. – ¿me puedo sentar contigo?- pregunta la chica, Leaf asiente y la chica se sienta, Leaf se limpia las sobras de la cara y Nadin se queda mirándolo para luego mirar a violeta, - ¿tu votaste por Camila?- le pregunta Leaf en voz baja, Nadin confundida lo mira y el chico vuelve a repetir – ¿tu votaste por Camila?-, Nadin niega con su cabeza y mira a Leaf confundida. –yo no vote por ella, pero pensé que tu si- comento Nadin mientras ambos chicos miraban muy confusos al otro –Ashton tampoco voto por ella- agrega Nadin y la chica juega con su pelo tratando de pensar, ambos chicos se miraron al mismo tiempo mientras abrían sus ojos y decían a la vez –fue expulsada injustamente-, los chicos se miran y miran a violeta que conversaba con crystal y Hans quien se había unido hace poco, Leaf se detuvo a pensar y continuo hablando levemente –ósea que alguien cambio los votos- ambos chicos llegaron a esa conclusión, pero no podían hacer nada ya que una vez expulsados por el cañón no podían volver.

-y tu a que le temes?- pregunto maxi a Sunny quien veía perdidamente a sean, Sunny despierta del trance y mira a maxi, -ah, qué?- dice Sunny riendo nerviosamente –y-yo no miraba a sean- Sunny se sonroja demasiado, sean suelta una sonrisa y maxi vuelve a hacer su pregunta, a Sunny le dan escalofríos al pensar en la respuesta –los carniceros- le dan escalofríos de nuevo a la chica, Sunny mira a maxi y le sonríe –y…maxi man… a que le temes?- pregunta la chica sonriendo, maxi se para sobre la mesa y se pone en pose de superhéroe, -a nada- dice mientras mira al techo en pose triunfal, -pero si soy alérgico al queso- dice mientras ríe y se vuelve a sentar junto a Sunny quien reía.

Yuko estaba sentado jugando con su comida, la chica hacia una escultura de un pingüino con las sobras, -awww- dice ella mientras abraza la escultura de pingüino y se mancha la ropa con ella –ups- dice mientras ríe, Alex se sitúa junto a ella, -era muy linda esa escultura- dice el chico mientras le muestra a yuko una escultura que él había hecho con forma de ardilla, la chica mira la escultura con los ojos bien abiertos, -woaaa- dice impresionada yuko, Alex le sonríe y ambos juntan sus esculturas para crear un pinguardilla, ambos chicos veían su monstruosidad creada, -hey no crees que los pingüinos se parecen a las monjas?- dice Alex riendo mientras le agregaba unos colmillos a su figura, yuko al oír las palabras de Alex queda paralizada y comienza a tiritar –hey- dice Alex moviendo a la chica para que reaccionara pero yuko solo lograba murmura algo inaudible, Alex chasqueaba los dedos para llamar la atención de yuko, pero nada funcionaba, finalmente yuko volvió en sí. –uh… que?- la chica miro a Alex confundida, -pe-perdón…s…solo que…tengo malos recuerdos con las monjas- dice la chica levemente, Alex asiente y crystal saca una libreta y anota algo en ella, Alex continua abrazando a yuko y esta lo abraza devuelta, -no te preocupes… mi miedo es que no hayan mas ardillas- dice Alex riendo pasando su mano por la nuca, el chico se distrae con la ardilla que saludaba a la escultura echa de sobras – aquí!- grita Alex mientras agarra su zapato y golpea a la ardilla con él, pero el roedor lo esquiva y se mueve un paso a la izquierda para luego salir corriendo, Alex le quita la cabeza a su escultura y la lanza a la ardilla pero simplemente falla.

Saphire leía romeo y Julieta tranquilo sentado en la última parte de la mesa, Liliana se acerca a él y se sienta –perdón por lo de antes… pero no es bueno que me pongas de mala- dice la chica riendo nerviosamente tratando de hacer una conversación normal. –entendido- dice Saphire sin dejar de mirar su libro, Liliana paso su mano por el brazo nerviosa –y…cual es tu miedo?- pregunto la chica, Saphire puso sus ojos en blanco irritado por la chica a su lado y dejo el libro reposar sobre la mesa, antes de mirar a la chica vio a Ashton quien se acercaba donde ellos, Saphire se dejo caer sobre la mesa soltando un quejido, Ashton ríe –aun así me quieres- dice el chico mientras se sienta junto a Saphire, Liliana lo mira y ríe, Saphire mira a Ashton –ni aunque fueras el ultimo en tierra estaría contigo- dice Saphire mientras se sienta dirigiéndole su espalda a Ashton y su rostro a Liliana –bueno chica loca… cual era tu pregunta?- dice Saphire cruzando sus brazos sonriendo, Ashton suspira y se queda sentado allí –porque ya sé que el miedo de Ashton- Liliana apunta a Ashton –son las tormentas- Saphire ríe y Ashton mira al suelo, Saphire suspira y mira a la chica –bueno si tanto te interesa saber… son las alturas- dice Saphire esperando la reacción de la chica, Liliana sonríe y lo abraza. –el mío igual- dice la chica riendo, Saphire vuelve a poner sus ojos en blanco y la abraza devuelta.

**********confesionario**************

Saphire: ugh esto de ser dulce me está matando… -suspira- lo que deseaba por gritarle a esa chica o ser sarcástico… ugh me muero –choca su frente con la cámara-

Crystal: y no sé porque todos comenzaron a hablar de sus miedos… ugh –se irrita y golpea la pared- mi equipo es tan unido y bla bla bla… ugh Viktoria…que tiene miedo a ser encerrada en una doncella de hierro… Rocko y su extraño miedo a objetos filudos –se acomoda para seguir hablando mal de sus compañeros- Ellie y su estúpido miedo a salir sin su reductor… enserio… que miedo más estúpido… y Nadin con su –imita la voz de ella- mi mayor miedo es que la gente ya no exista… es que todos me caen taaaaa bien –vuelve a su voz normal- ugh incluso Hans admitió su estúpido miedo a los pájaros… pronto ese nazi no será útil…

Ya todos comían tranquilamente en las mesas y no había rastro ni del chef ni de Blainley, Mariel y Trisha conversaban, -estaba pensando en hacer una alianza- comento Mariel, Trisha asiente y sigue escuchando a su amiga –pero necesitamos a algui… que linda bufanda- Mariel se interrumpe a si misma mientras miraba una hermosa bufanda de escamas que adornaba el cuello de Trisha, la chica peli naranjo la mira confundida y ladea su cabeza –va-bufanda?- Trisha lleva sus manos hasta su cuello y siente las escamas de la serpiente que estaba en su cuello –kyaaaaaah!- grita la chica mientras agarra la serpiente y la lanza cayendo en el rostro de violeta que estaba al otro lado del comedor, violeta se saca la serpiente furiosa, -que haces!- le grita a Trisha pero luego siente una presión en su brazo, la chica no había visto que había agarrado pero al momento de darse cuenta de que era una serpiente la chica pega un salto y cae sobre la mesa la cual se rompe lanzando la comida al rostro de Rocko, Fabián y Hans, violeta continua gritando agitando su brazo tratando de zafarse de la serpiente, Leaf corre donde ella para intentar ayudarla pero solo recibe un puñetazo de parte de la chica, Rocko se limpia las sobras del rostro y las lanza a Saphire quien se agacha justo a tiempo, el chico lo mira con odio –así que así quieres jugar eh?- el peli verde hace una bola de sobras y la lanza a Rocko pero este toma a Viktoria como escudo haciendo que la bola de sobras impacte en su rostro, -SAPHIRE!- grita la fujoshi mientras le lanza las sobras devuelta al chico, Saphire se agacha y las sobras llegan a Trisha –ups- dice Viktoria, Mariel toma una gran bola de sobras y la lanza a Viktoria, pero la mala puntería de Mariel afecto en el tiro y la bola de sobras le llego en todo el rostro a Hans quien cayó al suelo por el impacto, todos los concursantes comenzaron una gran guerra de sobras, yuko tomo la escultura del pingüino y la lanzo al aire, Alex giró y le dio una patada mandándola al rostro de crystal pero la chica simplemente se agacha y lo esquiva, yuko y Alex tragaron saliva mientras veían como la chica se limpiaba las sobras del rostro –ugh!- grito al chica y tomando una bola de sobras la lanzo a yuko quien cayó sobre J.O. quien la agarro y le sonrió, Rocko tomo una bola de sobras y la lanzo a la cara de yuko por sus celos, yuko se agacho justo a tiempo haciendo que la bola llegara al rostro de J.O. – ¡nooooo mi hermoso rostro!- grita el modelo mientras se lo cubre, Rocko corre a disculparse pero Saphire pone su pie haciendo que el chico caiga en el suelo sobre todas las sobras que habían, Saphire suelta una risa y Mariel lo mira serio, la chica toma una bola de sobras y la lanza a la derecha de Saphire, con su mala puntería le llego al chico en el pelo, -mi pelo!- grita Saphire mientras mira a la chica con odio –maldita lesbiana- dice Saphire mientras le lanza la bola de sobras que le impacto en todo el rostro, Mariel cayó al suelo sobre las sobras manchando su ropa, Trisha toma una bola de sobras y la lanza a Saphire llegándole en pleno rostro –ugh ahora la otra- Saphire lanza la bola y golpea a Trisha que también cae junto a Mariel, -oh princesa- dice crystal mientras con un movimiento rápido patea la pierna de Saphire y lo hace caer al suelo de cara. Entre toda la pelea Saphire tomo a J.O. y lo atrajo al suelo, -escucha bien- dice Saphire mientras le susurra algo al oído y el modelo luego sale del comedor corriendo, Saphire se queda sonriendo en el suelo y deja su cabeza recostarse sobre el suelo, pero ese golpea con algo de acero y lo mira, Saphire toma el artefacto de metal en sus manos –eh chicos- dice mientras todos seguían peleándose, Saphire iba a volver a gritar pero un gas comenzó a salir del artefacto, Saphire al inhalarlo cae desmayado en el suelo, uno a uno los concursantes inhalaban el gas y caían desmayados sobre el suelo.

La cámara enfoca a Blainley quien estaba en una habitación llena de cámaras, cada cámara enfocaba a un concursante, la chica estaba sentada sobre una silla con rueditas y el chef sentado junto a ella, -perfecto- exclamo la rubia mientras comprobaba que todos los monitores funcionaran, -aun no entiendo que harás Blainley- dice el chef mientras sacaba unas papitas y comía de ellas, la chica sonrió y se coloco unas orejeras y apretó un botón, un chillido se escucho por toda la isla, el chef se metió papitas en los odios para suavizar el sonido, todos los concursantes despertaron y se veían a sí mismos encerrados en un tubo de cristal, -me escuchan- dice Blainley acercándose al micrófono que tenía en su mano. –rubia chiflada- murmura el chef mientras se sacaba las papitas del oído, los concursantes asintieron pero no podían moverse, -escúchenme bien… solo me pueden escuchar a mí y yo a ustedes, pero no entre ustedes…correcto?- comienza a decir la anfitriona, los campistas asienten y esperan sus ordenes, -este será un desafío de carrera de relevos, actualmente están en una mansión enorme con 8 pisos un tejado y un jardín, su equipo comenzara desde el tejado e ira bajando la mansión hasta llegar a la meta la cual esta pasada al jardín- los concursantes asienten –lo que tendrán que pasar en cada prueba será su mayor miedo- todos los chicos tragan saliva y comienzan a ponerse nerviosos, -los estaré revisando aquí desde los monitores así que suerte a todos, los que comenzaran serán….. Viktoria VS Saphire- dice Blainley. La pantalla principal se divide en dos y muestra a ambos chicos sobre una plataforma suspendida en el aire que está conectada al tejado de la mansión por una pequeña viga, -escuchen ambos ustedes, Viktoria, tu tendrás que entrar en esa doncella de hierro que esta frente a ti- la chica mira la dama de hierro y traga saliva. –no hay manera que yo entre ahí- dice Viktoria negando con brazos y cabeza, Blainley sonríe y se acerca al micrófono –si no pasas tu equipo perderá, la doncella de hierro avanzara sola hasta el tejado pero cada vez que grites se detendrá, así que es cosa tuya mantener TU boca cerrada- Viktoria se acerca a la doncella de hierro y le da golpecitos con su dedo –e-es seguro esto- pregunta la chica dudando si entraría o no. –pues claro que lo es…. O una cosa… si entras no podrás salir hasta llegar al tejado, por otro lado, Saphire tu reto es más simple, solo debes pasar por esa viga delgadísima haciendo equilibrio… no te aconsejaría caer- Saphire mira al suelo y traga saliva mirando los ocho pisos al suelo, Saphire se sienta en la plataforma en la que estaba y se pone a tiritar –v-voy a morir- repetía él mientras abrazaba sus piernas y se mecía de atrás a adelante. – ¡Bueno la carrera comienza ya!- exclama Blainley mientras apaga el micrófono y mira a chef – ¿esto será divertido no crees?- pregunta ella malvadamente, el chef asiente y lanza una papita a su boca. Ni Viktoria ni Saphire habían comenzado su reto, Viktoria miraba a la doncella de hierro con pánico, no sabía si entrar o no, Saphire seguía abrazado a sus piernas murmurando que iba a morir, los minutos pasaron y ninguno se había movido, -de-debo hacerlo por el equipo- dice Viktoria mientras abre la doncella de hierro y entra al interior sin cerrarla –si la cierro no podre salir- Viktoria se detuvo a pensar y cerrando los ojos la cerro de golpe, la doncella comenzó a avanzar lentamente al tejado pero Viktoria no pudo evitar comenzar a gritar lo cual hizo que todo el mecanismo parara, Saphire que estaba al otro lado escuchaba los gritos de Viktoria –si la sicópata puede hacerlo…y-yo también- dice Saphire mientras se levantaba y ponía un pie en la viga pero al mirar al suelo se arrepintió y volvió a su posición de abrazar sus piernas –tal vez mas rato…si….mas rato- dice mientras se mecía, Viktoria seguía gritando por lo tanto la doncella no avanzaba –aaaaaaaah!- gritaba Viktoria tratando de salir de allí pero no podía, "si entras no podrás salir hasta llegar al tejado" las palabras de Blainley cruzaron su mente y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo tomo aire –por el yaoi- dice ella mientras se calla, al callarse el mecanismo volvió a funcionar y la doncella comenzó nuevamente a moverse, Saphire escucho como se movía el mecanismo –debo hacerlo- dice el chico mientras se levantaba nuevamente y se ponía frente a la viga –si caigo…solo deben ser como muchos metros…no?...-ríe nerviosamente y da un paso adelante, a Saphire se le movía el mundo y temblaba como loco, el chico dio otro paso y se detuvo en seco paralizado por el miedo –no puedo…-n-no puedo- decía el mientras se quedaba allí parado mirando al vacio, la doncella ya llegaba a mitad de camino pero los gritos de Viktoria volvieron, -ayudaaaaa! Thor…. Sebastian! ¡Alguien! NOWAKI!- la chica gritaba nombres al azar mientras lloraba por lo tanto la doncella se había detenido. Saphire vio esto como una oportunidad y dio otro paso, -uff…ya debo haber avanzado harto- dice el mientras mira atrás y ve que solo había dado tres pasos -… (Beep)…- dice el chico mientras suspira, un trueno sonó e ilumino el lugar, Saphire asustado tropezó y cayó recostado sobre la viga – ¡no quiero morir!- lloraba el chico mientras abrazaba a la viga. Viktoria seguía gritando nombres –GRELL! ALGUIEN…SOUBI!- Viktoria seguía gritando y al cabo de unos minutos respiro profundamente y volvió a callar, la doncella se puso en movimiento, la doncella llego a la mitad del camino pero Viktoria volvió a gritar – ¡soy muy joven para MORIR! MUCHO YAOI POR VER…. TANTOS EVENTOS…. TANTAS GRABACIONES…TANTSO UKES QUE ME FALTARAN POR SICOPATEAR!- Viktoria gritaba parando a la doncella, Saphire avanzaba de apoco abrazado a la viga moviéndose como una pequeña oruga, el chico ya había pasado la mitad del camino y podía ver más cerca el tejado, otro trueno se escucho y Saphire abrazo a la viga lo más fuerte posible. Viktoria calló nuevamente y la doncella avanzo hasta llegar al final, la doncella se abrió y de ella salió Viktoria quien se lanzo al suelo y lo abrazo y comenzó a besar –lindo…hermoso suelo… libre…- decía la chica mientras besaba el suelo. Blainley tomo el micrófono –y el equipo zarigüeya lleva la delantera- explica ella. Viktoria grita de la alegría y salta, la chica corre hacia la puerta que llevaba al piso de abajo. Saphire camino por la viga hasta llegar al final, el chico suspiro y comenzó a correr en dirección de la puerta, ambos bajaron y llegaron al próximo piso, ambos chicos vieron un gran botón rojo y lo presionaron, las capsula frente a ellos se abrieron y de dentro aparecieron Trisha y violeta, ellas estaban separadas de los otros dos por una reja. –bien bien- dice Blainley –Saphire… Viktoria… tomen el ascensor tras ustedes y esperen a su equipo en la línea de llegada- los chicos hacen caso y toman el ascensor que bajaba la mansión –bueno bueno… violeta…Trisha- decía la voz de Blainley mientras las chicas se veían envueltas en un cuarto oscuro –su desafío es este- dice la rubia mientras las luces del cuarto se iluminaban mostrando una gran piscina repleta de serpientes, ambas chicas quedaron paralizadas viendo esto. –e…-están vivas- pregunto Trisha mientras se acercaba y veía más de cerca la piscina, las serpientes dentro de ella se movían y retorcían, las había de tamaños y colores variados, -así es- dice Blainley riendo, las chicas tragan saliva y se miran –violeta la puerta de la derecha es por la cual debes entrar… y Trisha la tuya es la de la izquierda-, ambas chicas ven las puertas que fueron mencionadas, el problema… era que tenían que pasar la enorme piscina de serpientes para llegar a ella –Blainley fuera- la rubia apago el micrófono y dejo a las chicas solas, violeta mira a Trisha y le sonríe malvadamente –no hay manera que vaya a perder esto- dice la chica mientras corre y se lanza a la piscina, la chica se hunde para luego salir a la superficie –kyaaaaaah!- gritaba la chica mientras sentía como las serpientes se arrastraban rozando su cuerpo, Trisha suspiro y también se lanzo a la piscina, ambas chicas se miraron –es una carrera- exclamo violeta mientras comenzaba a nadar rápidamente hacia la salida, Trisha hizo lo mismo y a pesar del elevado disgusto las chicas seguían nadando, Trisha tomo la delantera y ya llevaban la mitad del recorrido echo pero el grito de violeta la distrajo, Trisha volteo y vio la mano de violeta hundirse en el mar de serpientes –ya voy!- grito Trisha mientras sacaba valor desde la parte más profunda de su cuerpo, la chica nadaba a toda velocidad a donde violeta se había hundido, Trisha tomo aire y se hundió en la piscina, la chica buscaba a violeta y la encontró siendo arrastrada por una boa constrictora, Trisha comenzó golpear la cabeza de la víbora hasta que la soltó finalmente, -gracias- dijo violeta mientras volvía a la carrera, Trisha hizo lo mismo, las chicas iban empatadas y ninguna le ganaba a la otra, finalmente llegaron a sus respectivas puertas, violeta miro a Trisha y le sonrió mientras entraba en su puerta, Trisha sonrió a sus adentros y entro en la suya, las chicas corrieron bajando las escaleras para llegar al otro piso. Trisha abrió su puerta y encontró un gran botón, la chica lo presiono y el ascensor llego al igual que la capsula se abría que contenía al otro concursante, de la capsula sale Mariel, pero ambas chicas eran separadas por una especia de vidrio que no dejaba que Mariel la viera, Trisha suspiro y corrió al ascensor y lo tomo, Mariel se encontraba en una habitación larga y con una luz muy leve, -alo?... hay alguien?- pregunto la chica mientras caminaba por el lugar –Blainley?- la chica se encontraba totalmente perdida, Blainley volvió a encender el micrófono – las ardillas llevan la delantera, Mariel, solo debes llegar al final de la habitación…pero trajimos a algunos amigos- la rubia ríe y corta la transmisión, Mariel traga saliva y comienza a caminar con cuidado, la chica estaba sola y el lugar estaba muy frio, luego de caminar un poco la chica choca con algo peludo, Mariel tocaba el pelaje frente a ella para averiguar que era, -grrrrwa- se escucho por la habitación, Mariel se aparto un poco, -yo conozco ese gruñido- dice ella mientras ve el rostro del oso que en el capitulo anterior le había robado al cerveza –Ho-hola señor oso…- dice ella con mucho temor ya que antes al estar ebria no tenía miedo, el oso volvió a gruñir esta vez mas fuerte y Mariel salió corriendo en la dirección contraria de donde estaba su destino. Violeta abrió la puerta y encontró el botón rojo, rápidamente lo apretó y encontró su ascensor, al chica vio como Ashton salía de la capsula tiritando, violeta suspira y entra al ascensor yéndose. –Ashton- dice Blainley –tu desafío debe ser uno de lo más fáciles, solo debes llegar hasta el final del pasillo- dice la chica, Ashton asiente y comienza a caminar recuperando su confianza, Blainley sonríe y aprieta un botón haciendo que el sonido de un trueno se escuche, -AAAAA!- Grita Ashton mientras se lanza al suelo y se cubre la cabeza con los brazos –mamá!- grita el chico mientras se orina en los pantalones y llora. Mariel seguía corriendo mientras el oso la perseguía, al chica choco con la muralla y cayó al suelo, el oso se puso frente a ella y Mariel gritaba, la chica vio un jarrón junto a ella y lo tomo –alejate!- gritó mientras lo arrojaba al rostro del oso.

**********confesionario***********

Oso: ggrwaaa…-se soba el hocico donde le había llegado el jarrón- grrrrwa *sniff *sniff

Mariel salió corriendo rápidamente hasta que choco con alguien, -gracias a dios una persona viva- dice la chica mientras ayuda a la chica con la que se había encontrado a levantarse, Mariel la mira más detenidamente y ve que era Gwen de las temporadas pasadas, -AAAA!- chilla Mariel del susto y sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta, - ¿que le pasa a ella?- pregunta Gwen mientras se limpia el polvo de la falda, la gótica mira atrás suyo y ve al oso furioso –no de nuevo…aaaaa- la gótica corre en la misma dirección que Mariel. Ashton seguía en el suelo sobre su orina llorando –¡mama!- lloraba el chico mientras escuchaba el trueno alrededor. Mariel corría y corría hasta que sintió que ya no la seguían, -uff…suerte- dice la chica mientras se detiene a recuperar su aliento, la chica siente una mano en su hombro, -si…suerte- dice Gwen también tratando de recuperar su aliento, Mariel la mira y pega un grito mientras comienza nuevamente a correr, la chica corre a tal velocidad que llega a la puerta, la abre y la cierra luego de que pasara, Mariel baja las escaleras rápidamente y llega al piso inferior, la chica ve el gran botón rojo y lo aprieta llamando al ascensor y liberando a Catarino de su capsula, -suerte- dice Mariel mientras entraba al ascensor y Catarino trataba de averiguar donde se encontraba, el micrófono se enciende y Catarino se detiene a escuchar a Blainley –Catarino, tu desafío es encontrar la puerta en esta total oscuridad, pero no estás solo- dice Blainley mientras se oye como una puerta se abre, Catarino comienza a temblar y Blainley apaga el micrófono, el chico camino por un rato sin rumbo tratando de no caer, finalmente el chico choco con lo que al parecer era un mueble, Catarino abrió uno de los cajones y metió su mano dentro, el chico tomo una linterna y la encendió, por lo que podía ver esto parecía una gran biblioteca, con pasillos y estantes el chico camino hasta un estante y se encontró con varios libros –y de dónde sacaron presupuesto para hacer todo esto?- murmura Catarino riendo levemente, sus risas se detienen al escuchar una respiración atrás del, el chico voltea y alumbra en esa dirección pero no había nadie, -saaaaa- se escucha un murmullo atrás de Catarino, el chico vuelve a apuntar en la dirección del sonido pero no había nada, Catarino comenzó a tiritar mientras trataba de averiguar de dónde venía el sonido. Ashton seguía en el suelo llorando, -de-debo ser valiente- decía mientras se levantaba y caminaba dudosamente, un trueno se volvió a oír y el chico comenzó gritar y salir corriendo –aaaaa!- gritaba el chico y cruzo el lugar rápidamente abriendo la puerta bajando las escaleras y apretando el botón liberando a Rocko de su capsula, -aaaaa!- seguía gritando Ashton mientras entraba al ascensor y este comenzaba a bajar –aaaaaaaah!- seguía el chico gritando bajando por el ascensor. Rocko al salir de la capsula se vio en una habitación oscura, el chico camino hacia adelante y choco con una pared, -bienvenido Rocko- dijo Blainley mientras las luces se prendían y dejaban ver a Rocko un gran cubo de cristal –para poder continuar, deberás pasar por este laberinto con vidrios salidos- dice Blainley mientras corta y Rocko traga saliva para luego caminar hasta la entrada del cubo, -así que solo debo pasar esto… jejeje que fácil- dice el chico mientras abre la puerta del cubo y entra en ella, dentro, todo era de cristal por lo que se le hacía difícil distinguir entre pared y la nada, Rocko camino un poco moviendo sus brazos delante de él para orientarse y saber donde hay pared, el dedo de Rocko rozó un trozo de vidrio salido y le corto, la sangre fluyo un poco –gah!- grito el poniendo su mano junto a su pecho, el chico dio vuelta para salir, pero la salida ya se le había desaparecido, el chico suelta un quejido enorme y mira a su alrededor. Catarino alumbraba su alrededor con la linterna pero no encontraba nada, el chico corrió y escuchaba como los pasos lo seguían, finalmente llego a la puerta y tomo la manilla, pero esta no abría, una llave, pensó él mientras volteaba -…- el chico aguanto el grito al ver frente a él una figura desfigurada con un rostro de igual manera viéndole con unos ojos negros de ultratumba, Catarino soltó la linterna y salió hecho un rayo corriendo agitando sus brazos en el aire –¡auxilio!- gritaba el chico mientras corría por su vida y oía como los pasos se acercaban a él. Rocko se veía atrapado en el gran cubo sin saber dónde estaba la salida y sin saber dónde estaba la entrada, el chico caminaba con cuidado dando pequeños pasos y moviendo sus brazos delicadamente frente al pero nuevamente un vidrio rozo su otra mano creándole un tajo en la mano –gah- grito el fuertemente por el dolo mientras sentía la sangre correr por su mano, el grito causo una pequeña grieta en el vidrio pero Rocko no la noto y siguió caminando con extremado cuidado. Catarino estaba en la esquina de la habitación abrazando sus piernas mientras veía la sombra frente a él –ve-vete…- decía el aguantando las lagrimas, el chico escucho como un extraño sonido provenía donde el monstruo estaba, -eso es- dice Catarino mientras golpea el ser en los kiwis haciendo que caiga al suelo y tomando la llave en el cuello de este corre hacia la puerta. Rocko ya perdido volvió a lanzar un quejido enorme creando una nueva grieta en el vidrio, esta vez el chico lo noto y sonrió –perfecto- Rocko tomo aire y dio el grito más agudo que pudo dar, las paredes comenzaron a agrietarse y finalmente sucumbieron rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, el techo comenzó a caer y Rocko comenzó a correr evitando los pedazos de vidrios gigantes que caían cerca de él, el chico corría y tropezó cayendo sobre los trozos de vidrio rasgándose su vestimenta, pero salvándose ya que a pocos centímetros más adelanta un gran trozo de vidrio cayo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, el chico se cubre el rostro con su brazo protegiéndose del vidrio y levantándose corrió donde la puerta. Ambos chicos abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo y llegaron a su botón a la vez, los dos chicos al presionar liberaron al próximo corredor, Catarino vio como Sunny salía de la capsula y Rocko vio como Leaf salía de esta, Catarino comenzó a escuchar pasos y recordó que no había cerrado la puerta de arriba así que rápidamente se metió en el ascensor y cerró sus puertas, Rocko hizo lo mismo y ambos se fueron a la planta baja. Leaf camino y se vio en un cuarto completamente vacío, pero increíblemente largo, un monitor apareció frente a él mostrando a Blainley –Leaf, probablemente sepas cuál es tu desafío, dice la rubia mientras mira al chico que se encogía de hombros. –perros?- pregunto el chico mientras la rubia asentía malvadamente, Blainley apunto atrás de Leaf y la pantalla desapareció, el chico volteo a tiempo para ver como compuertas en las murallas se abrían y revelaban doberman rabiosos sujetados por una cadena –em…ouch- dijo él mientras veía a los perros que lo miraban como la cena –l-lindos perritos- decía el chico mientras caminaba hacia atrás si quitarle la vista a aquellos perros, un chirrido se escucho y Leaf sabía exactamente de que era el sonido, eran las cadenas de los perros rompiéndose, los perros ya libres caminaron en dirección de Leaf gruñéndole, Leaf soltó una lagrima. Sunny caminaba por la gran biblioteca sin saber donde estaba, - ¿alguien?... Blainley?- decía la chica mientras quitaba libros de los estantes y los volvía a colocar. –sí, estoy aquí- dijo Blainley, Sunny dio un suspiro y sonrió –Sunny pues no estás sola en esta biblioteca- la chica se quedo petrificada mientras miraba a todos lados buscando a quien estaba con ella, -tu amigo aparecerá pronto a jugar- dijo Blainley mientras cortaba, Sunny tiritaba –b-bueno… es un desafío de miedos así que probablemente t-traigan a u-un ca-ca-ca-carnicero- la chica tiritaba mas y mas hasta que oyó unos libros caerse, Sunny volteo y vio al gran hombre musculoso con un cuchillo de carnicero en sus manos, -KYAAAH!- grito Sunny mientras salía corriendo lejos del carnicero, el carnicero comenzó a correr tras ella levantando su cuchillo para que lo viera. Blainley estaba viendo todo por los monitores a Leaf y Sunny, -wow chef hace un gran trabajo como asesino- dijo ella mientras bebía de su latte, -soy bueno en qué?- dijo chef mientras aparecía con un short morado con puntos blancos y su patito de hule en mano, Blainley miro a chef sorprendida y volvió a mirar al monitor de Sunny donde era perseguida por un asesino, -momento… si tu estas aquí- dice Blainley apuntando al chef –entonces quien está ahí- termina ella apuntando a el monitor de Sunny, el chef se encoje de hombros y sale nuevamente con su patito, -o no… esto es malo… las demandas…. O no- murmuraba Blainley mientras se agarraba el cabello nerviosa. Leaf corría por el cuarto evadiendo a los perros que lo perseguían furiosamente, - ¡auxilio!- gritaba el chico mientras se agachaba y ver como un perro pasaba por sobre él para luego chocar con la pared, - ¡que es esto!- grito Leaf mientras seguía corriendo, los perros lo rodearon y uno de ellos salto sobre él, Leaf se quito la camisa y atrapo al perro con esta inmovilizándolo, -bien uno menos… faltan tres- decía mientras veía a los perros gruñéndoles. Sunny se había escondido tras un escritorio, la chica oía los pasos del asesino así que ella se tapo la boca para no ser descubierta, el asesino camino más cerca y Sunny podía ver la sombra de este, el asesino siguió de largo y Sunny soltó un suspiro, la chica salió de debajo del escritorio y camino lentamente de puntillas para no llamar la atención, la chica iba con cuidado pero su codo rozó un libro, Sunny suspiro y agarro el libro rápidamente antes de que emitiera algún sonido –si- dice ella triunfalmente mientras vuelve a dejar el libro en el estante, al dejarlo, el estante cayo botando otro estante que botó otro estante, como en efecto dómino todos los estantes cayeron finalmente revelando la posición de Sunny, al chica golpea su frente con la palma de su mano –idiota- se dice a si misma mientras el asesino comenzaba a correr donde ella –kyaaaaaah!- grito ella. Leaf veía a los perros –vengan con papá- dijo el sonriendo, los perros comenzaron a perseguirlo y el chico corrió hacia la puerta, al llegar a ella se da cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave –pues claro…-dijo él mientras veía a los perros, un perro salto sobre él y Leaf se agacho haciendo que el perro chocara con la puerta, el chico suelta una risa y ve a los otros dos perros frente a él, el chico se quita la otra camisa que llevaba puesta revelando su cuerpo delgado, el perro salto sobre Leaf y este lo inmovilizo de la misma forma que hizo con el otro, otro perro salto hacia Leaf y este solo pudo protegerse con su brazo, el perro lo mordió y Leaf soltó un grito de dolor –(beep)- dijo él mientras le daba un puñetazo al rostro del perro para que lo dejara tranquilo. Sunny veía como el asesino se acercaba poco a poco donde ella sacudiendo su machete –alejate de mi tu…tu…demente- decía ella mientras lanzaba libros hacia el asesino, pero este simplemente los partía en dos con su machete bien afilado, Sunny trago saliva y se levanto y vio el libro de romeo y Julieta que leía Saphire anteriormente –al fin sirves de algo- murmura ella mientras toma el pesado libro y girando finalmente lo lanza contra el rostro del asesino noqueándolo con el libro, Sunny salta de alegría –si si si- repetía ella mientras saltaba y se acercaba al asesino y tomaba el collar que tenia la llave –no cenaste hoy no no no no cenaste hoy estas a dieta si?- decía ella mientras sonreía saltaba y giraba abrazando su preciada llave, la chica se dirigió a la puerta caminando ya sin preocupaciones. Leaf veía a los dos perros amarrados con su camisa y los otros dos que le gruñían, -ya no me queda ropa que quitarme- decía el preocupado, los perros se acercaban a él mostrándoles sus dientes, Leaf traga saliva y mira la llave en el cuello de el doberman mas grande, -ven aquí- decía el chico mientras se quitaba el cinturón y lo movía a forma de látigo, el doberman le ladró y salto sobre el Leaf con un movimiento rápido le ata las patas con el cinturón y lo deja inmovilizado, -perfecto- dijo el chico mientras daba una reverencia, el ultimo perro le gruñía con odio y se acercaba a Leaf, -doh… ahora qué?- dijo mirando su cuerpo y suspiro –porque a mi- se quejo él mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos y esperaba a que el perro atacara. Sunny iba felizmente saltando hacia la puerta hasta que llego a ella, la chica tomo al llave y la introdujo en la cerradura tarareando la canción de isla del drama, al abrirla sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro –ahora no… trato de ganar- decía ella felizmente, pero luego su sonrisa se borro ya que recordó quien estaba con ella, la chica volteo y vio al asesino frente a ella, este la toma y la lanza lejos de la puerta aterrizando en una pila de libros, -ugh tan cerca- se quejo Sunny mientras se levantaba y miraba al asesino acercarse –porque no me dejas ganar- decía ella mientras le lanzaba libros al rostro, pero no le afectaban mucho y el asesino seguía caminando, Sunny se levanto y salió corriendo. Leaf se acercaba al perro que estaba amarrado con sus pantalones, Leaf tomo la llave y se quedo ahí parado durante un momento, solamente usaba unos bóxers ya que toda la demás ropa la había usado para atrapar a esos perros, -listo- dice el mientras con la llave se dirige a la puerta y la abre tranquilamente, el chico baja las escaleras y pulsa el botón viendo como Hans salía de la capsula, Leaf suspiro y camino hasta al ascensor que lo llevaría hasta la salida. Hans se veía dentro de una especia de jardín interior, varios árboles rodeaban el lugar, arbustos y un riachuelo, -donde estar Hans?- se pregunto mientras caminaba, el chirrido de el micrófono de Blainley se escucho –Hans, tu desafío es encontrar la salida de este gran jaula- dice la rubia mientras corta, Hans se queda pensando, -jaula?- repitió el nazi mientras seguía caminando, -pipipipi- escucho él y pegando un grito aterrador salto a la rama de un árbol aferrándose a ella mientras veía una hilera de patos pasar por donde él estaba anteriormente, -pájaros…porque- se queja él mientras espera que los patitos se marcharan, el chico bajó del árbol y miro a todos lados, -esto deber ser lugar donde rubia guardar parajos- el nazi con su limitado vocablo en el español, el nazi caminaba y veía los arboles por sobre él, -esto ser fácil- comento mientras caminaba sin ver algún tipo de pájaro. Sunny seguía corriendo mientras era perseguida por el asesino, la chica tomaba los libros a su alcanzo y los lanzaba al asesino, pero nada serbia, pero inteligentemente la chica toma un libro, impresionada lee el autor "A. Alessandri" la chica no se detiene a pensar y lo lanza a la pierna izquierda del asesino botándolo cayendo de cara al suelo, -jajajajaj- dice ella mientras corre y pasa por encima de él llegando a la puerta, la chica corrió y bajo las escaleras presionando el botón para ver a yuko caer de la capsula, -uff…listo…- dice Sunny mientras camina al ascensor, al entrar aprieta el botón para bajar y voltea viendo que el asesino había entrado con ella –AAAAA!- es lo último que se oye antes de que el ascensor se cierre. Yuko salió de la capsula y lo primero que noto era la habitación decorada con pinturas religiosas, y cruces por doquier, la chica miro al suelo y vio escrito con sangre "busca la salida rápido. Amén" yuko no entendió muy bien que quería decir eso pero comenzó a caminar, al adentrarse más comenzó a escuchar murmullos y voces que no podía reconocer. Hans caminaba siguiendo el riachuelo que había, -cuack!- escucho él mientras veía a un pato en el agua, el nazi grito con todas sus fuerzas asustando al pato, –CUUAAACK!- dijo el animal mientras aleteaba y mojaba al chico, Hans comenzó a correr lejos de el pato –no, Hans deber vivir, pato matar- murmuraba mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, finalmente llego a un lugar donde creyó que el pato no lo encontraría, -cuack?- el sonido del pato atrás de él lo asusto y volvió a correr lejos. Yuko había descubierto que estaba en una especie de iglesia, la chica no había mirado a atrás en ningún momento y las voces aumentaban, en un momento dado yuko escucho las voces atrás suyo y volteó, la chica comenzó a tiritar de miedo al ver cinco monjas frente a ella, la respiración de la chica comenzó a acelerarse y dio un paso hacia atrás, al darlo la chica noto que las monjas daban un paso hacia adelante, yuko dio otro paso hacia atrás tropezándose con una vela, las monjas dieron dos pasos hacia adelante acercándose mas a ella, la chica grito a todo pulmón –auxilio!- pero esto solo hizo que las monjas dieran otro paso en su dirección, yuko se levanto y su respiración se agito mucho. Hans estaba en el riachuelo bajo el agua escondiéndose del pato que anteriormente lo perseguía, el nazi al no sentir el pato cerca salió del agua y miro a todos lados, -donde estar puerta- pregunta el mientras camina por el lugar, -pipipipi- escucha el chico, Hans voltea y no ve nada, -pipipipi- sigue escuchando él, Hans mira al suelo y ve a un pollito sobre su pie, Hans sacude su pie botando al pollito –irte pollito- dice el mientras caminaba, pero el pollito lo seguía, -irte pollo irte- dice Hans mientras lo patea haciendo que el pollo salga volando y choque con el árbol, el pollito comienza a llorar haciendo que los arboles comiencen a moverse, Hans mira al cielo y mira montones de gallinas, pavos reales, palomas y una avestruz mirándolo –Hans sentirlo- dice el mientras da pasos hacia atrás y las aves lo miran con odio, -cuack- escucha Hans atrás suyo y ve al pato nuevamente, -a!- grita Hans mientras comienza a correr y es perseguido por las aves. Yuko miraba a las monjas con terror, la chica daba un paso atrás y las monjas daban dos, haciendo que se acercaran de nuevo, -aléjense!... no de nuevo!- gritaba ella mientras comenzaba a correr, las monjas caminaban rápidamente cerca de ella, yuko tropezó y cayó al suelo de cara, pero sus pechos fueron útiles como almohada, la chica volteo y vio a las monjas rodeándola, -n-no…p-por favor- decía ella mientras lloraba y se abrazaba, las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la chica y el pánico invadía su cuerpo, -pss bridge- susurro una monja a la otra, -que quieres Lindsay- murmura la otra monja, -no crees que es mucho…me da pena- murmura la monja Lindsay, las demás monjas asienten al ver el terrible estado que estaba yuko, las monjas le dieron la señal de la cruz y la dejaron ir, yuko corrió sin mirar atrás, la música, las pinturas, ella solo corría sin ver todo lo que la rodeaba, finalmente yuko llegó a la puerta y la abrió para cerrarla tras suyo, la chica bajó corriendo y apretó el botón, sean salió de la capsula y yuko se apresuro en entrar a el ascensor, -n-no…m-monjas…pa-papá…- lloraba la chica mientras cubría su rostro con su manos y las lagrimas corrían. Hans se subió a un árbol escondiéndose de los pájaros –aquí estar a salvo- murmuro el pero un sonido lo distrajo, el chico miro atrás y vio al pollito sobre un halcón –pipipipi!- ordeno el pollito y el halcón se lanzo sobre Hans botándolo, el nazi cayó sobre la avestruz –Ho-hola parajo grande- dijo él, el avestruz emitió un sonido ensordecedor y comenzó a correr, Hans se afirmo fuertemente del cuello de esta y dejo que se lo llevara, Hans gritaba y gritaba hasta que la avestruz paró en seco y Hans salió volando a la puerta la cual se abrió con el golpe recibido, Hans cayó rodando por las escaleras y golpeo el botón con su cabeza, Fabián salió de la capsula, Hans quedo noqueado luego de eso, así que los pollitos se acercaron a él –pipipipi- ordeno el pollito líder y levantaron a Hans lanzándolo al ascensor y cerrándolo. Sean se froto los ojos y vio alrededor de él un cementerio enorme, -o…no- murmuro él mientras veía arboles en los cuales estaban colgados cadáveres, un cadáver sostenía un cartel así que sean se dirigió a leerlo, "la llave P.A 1997-2014" leyó en el cartel, sean dedujo que era el nombre de una lapida, el chico comenzó a buscar entre las lapidas, -ven muertito- murmuraba él mientras alumbraba con su linterna el cementerio, -buuuu- se escucho alrededor, sean botó al linterna y quedo petrificado –q-quien anda ahí?- pregunto él, pero nadie le respondió, el chico siguió buscando, -buuuu- se escucho nuevamente y sean volteo para esta vez ver a un esqueleto frente a él, el chico grito con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo. Fabián se encontraba en una gran piscina y en el fondo podía ver la puerta, -que fácil- dijo él mientras se desvestía y se lanzaba al agua, el chico comenzó a nadar tranquilamente tarareando la intro del show hasta que algo rozo su pierna, el chico volteo y miro a todos lados, se encogió de hombros y siguió nadando, pero nuevamente algo rozo su pierna, el chico se hundió y logro ver a un enorme cocodrilo frente a él, rápidamente el chico vuelve a la superficie –ayuda!- grita mientras mueve los brazos chapoteando por todas partes, el chico comienza a nadar pero el cocodrilo lo toma del pie y lo hunde, -hmmmmsmhmh- dice Fabián mientras ve al cocodrilo que lo agarra del pie, el chico traga saliva. Sean seguía corriendo y gritando con los brazos en el aire mientras era perseguido por el esqueleto, -ayuda!- gritaba el hasta que tropezó con una lapida y cayó en un hoyo, sean escucho como el esqueleto se alejaba, -uff- dijo el sonriendo pero luego se da cuenta que estaba sobre una pila de huesos, -aaaaa!- grita mientras sale del hoyo lo más rápido posible siendo notado nuevamente por el esqueleto, sean comienza a correr adentrándose más en el cementerio, el chico sin ver muy bien por donde corría choca con una gran lapida, -P.A. 1997-2014" leyó el chico, -esta es!- dijo celebrando su victoria y comienza a excavar con sus manos, -necesitas ayuda?- pregunto el esqueleto mientras lo ayudaba a excavar con sus manos, sean le sonríe –gracias- dice el mientras los dos excavan, al momento después sean se fa cuenta de quien estaba junto a él y gritando sale corriendo nuevamente. Fabián miraba al cocodrilo que también lo miraba –hm!- grito el bajo el agua mientras con el otro pie le daba una patada al cocodrilo y luego de mostrarle el dedo de el medio se aleja nadando lo más rápido posible, el chico llega al otro lado rápidamente y entra por la puerta y se dirige a presionar el botón, pero unas pisadas lo distraen, el chico mira como el cocodrilo entra por la puerta y baja las escaleras, -q-quieres...p-pelear- dice el nervioso mostrándole sus puños, el cocodrilo ríe y se acerca a el abriendo su boca, Fabián le lanza un puñetazo al cocodrilo haciendo que este se enoje, el cocodrilo embiste a Fabián pero este choca con el boto ya que el chico lo esquivo, Fabián mira como crystal sale de la capsula –porque ella- dice el chico mientras salta sobre el cocodrilo y llega al ascensor, -ceirr cierra cierra cierra- decía el mientras presionaba freneticamnete el botón para cerrar el ascensor, per desafortunadamente este se cerro cuando el cocodrilo ya había entrado. Sean corrió en círculos y volvió a la tumba, el chico rápidamente excavo y saco un cofre de ahí, -bien!- dijo él mientras tomaba el cofre en sus manos, sean volteo y vio al esqueleto frente a él, un impulso le hizo golpearle con el cofre mandando la cabeza del esqueleto lejos haciendo que se desmorone, sean abrió el cofre y tomo la llave para luego correr a la puerta, el chico la abrió y luego de bajar la escalera presiono el botón liberando a Lilliana, sean entra al ascensor y sonríe. Ambas, Lilliana y crystal estaban en la misma habitación gigante, no había piso y solo habían dos vigas que llegaban a dos puertas, -vas a perder (beep) dijo crystal mientras se subía a la viga y comenzaba a caminar nerviosa, Lilliana hace lo mismo y camina también por la viga, -a quien llamas (beep)- dice Lilliana mientras le lanza su navaja a crystal, pero la chica cruel la esquiva cayendo sobre la viga y abrazándola, Liliana suelta una carcajada y sigue avanzando, -maldita (beep)- murmura crystal mientras avanza abrazando la viga, las chicas avanzaban cada quien a su ritmo pero las vigas comenzaron a moverse acercándose entre sí, -wow wow- dijo Liliana mientras perdía el equilibrio y caía sobre la viga. Crystal rió y se levanto nuevamente y comenzó a caminar –adiós perdedora- dijo la chica mientras hacia un gesto con su mano, Liliana furiosa apretó sus puños y se levanto y comenzó a caminar rápidamente para pasar a crystal, crystal se da cuenta de esto y camina rápidamente pero tropieza y cae, pero se sostiene de la viga de Liliana –a-ayuda- dice crystal tratando de subir pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente, Lilliana se queda mirándola pensando entre sí salvarla o no.

******confesionario*****

Liliana: si Alex puede ¿porque yo no?...-dice Lilliana encogiéndose de hombros.

Liliana tomo a crystal –yo te ayudo- crystal le agradece y cuando Liliana la estaba subiendo la chica la suelta botando a crystal al vacio –aaaaa!- grita crystal mientras cae, Liliana suspira y sigue caminando haciendo equilibrio para llegar a la puerta, pero le faltaba mitad de camino. Crystal cayó y atravesó el techo llegando a la planta baja al lado del botón, -ouch- dice ella mientras se levanta y presiona el botón liberando a la penúltima concursante, Nadin, crystal se va cojeando hasta el ascensor –me vengare de esa (beep) (Beep) hija de su (Beep) con (Beep) (beep)…- crystal sigue lanzando groserías al aire pero el ascensor se cierra callándola. Nadin estaba en una habitación con varias pantallas, -que sucedió?- pregunto ella mirando las pantallas, en ella se mostraban algo que parecía su casa con el titular "la humanidad se ha acabado" Nadin se tapa la boca impresionada por lo que leía, la chica se dirigió a la otra pantalla y se muestra "concursantes mueren en extraño accidente" y muestra la foto de cada campista, Nadin comienza a llorar y taparse la boca –q-que sucedió…porque- la chica lloraba y llego a otra pantalla que la destrozo, en ella se mostraba su casa "niña pierde a su familia en incendio" Nadin lloraba desconsoladamente mientras veía las pantallas. Liliana caminaba por la viga cuidadosamente hasta que llego al final, la chica abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras presionando el botón –ganaremos- dijo ella mientras dando una voltereta atrás entraba al ascensor y dejaba a maxi con su desafío. El chico se encontró frente un gran laberinto amarillo con agujeros, -esto es queso?- se pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba y tocaba las paredes del laberinto, su mano se le hincho –sip…es queso- dijo él mientras se alejaba de esto, maxi miraba por los agujeros del queso pero solo había más laberinto, -soy maxi man… y-yo no tengo de-debilidad- dijo el chico mientras corría y atravesaba la pared del queso, el chico entro al laberinto y rápidamente se hincho demasiado –hmpfpf- su lengua también se le había hinchado y trataba de moverse. Nadin lloraba de rodillas viendo las pantallas –Sunny… mama… Viktoria… que dios se apiade de mí…Saphire y Alex- la chica se tapaba el rostro llorando pensando que todos sus seres queridos estaban muertos, -no puede ser…- la chica lloraba y miraba las pantallas, que mostraban las increíbles noticias. Maxi caminaba con dificultad buscando la salida pero no iba muy rápido, -hmpfpf- trataba de decir algo pero no podía. Nadin camino hasta la puerta –cuando salga…todos estarán muertos- dijo ella llorando… la chica tomo la manilla y se quedo así recordando los buenos momentos que tuvo, la chica lloraba al perder sus amigos del campamento, Nadin giró la manilla y bajo las escaleras, ella vio un gran botón y lo apretó, un ascensor llego y entro en él, el ascensor bajo un piso y se abrió revelando un gran jardín, pero lo que más impresiono a Nadin fueron sus amigos, sus compañeros, todos vivos esperando en la meta final, la chica lloró de felicidad y corrió donde ellos abrazando a Viktoria y violeta –c-creí q-q-que esta-estaba muertas- Nadin lloraba y las abrazaba, Rocko se acerco y también la abrazo, -ganaremos, aun les falta dos concursantes a ellos- dijo Fabián apuntando al otro equipo, -y-yo ya quiero ver a Liliana irse- dice crystal sobándose la pierna que estaba moreteada, Leaf apareció detrás de unos arbustos, -donde estabas… y porque estas solo en bóxers?- pregunta crystal mirando al chico semidesnudo, nadie lo había visto antes, Rocko al mirarlo se sonrojo y le comenzó a sangrar la nariz –y-yo es-esto es n-normal- dice rock tapándose la nariz, Viktoria ríe pervertidamente y le da codazos a Rocko quien se desangra aun mas, -n-no me vean- dice Leaf tapándose con sus manos, el equipo ríe y esperan a la ultima concursante que era Ellie. En el equipo ardilla se veía a Saphire calmando a Catarino que seguía traumatizado por el asunto –shhhh- todo está bien- dice Saphire mientras acaricia la espalda del otro chico, Sunny se veía con un moretón en el brazo, -que te paso?- le pregunto Liliana mientras le tomaba el brazo, -pe-pelee con un asesino- dice Sunny riendo, Saphire se acerca a Liliana y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y sonriéndole a la chica –así que botaste a crystal eh?... suertuda- dice el chico mientras ríe, Liliana ríe nerviosamente y mira a crystal quien la mira con odio.

*******confesionario******

Liliana: okay… tal vez fue mala idea hacerlo…ya que ahora ella me odia…

Crystal: esa (beep) (beep) será la próxima en irse

Saphire: creo que es hora de comenzar mi plan –el chico ríe-  
*************************

J.O. aparece saludando a todos pero Saphire lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva lejos hasta el bosque –trajiste lo que te dije?- le pregunto Saphire mientras lo miraba serio, J.O. saco de su bolsillo algo y se lo entrego a Saphire, este sonrió malévolamente –perfecto- dice el mientras se acerca a J.O. –ahora tu recompensa-, Rocko un poco curioso siguió a los dos chicos a ver qué hacían y cuando llegó vio a Saphire y J.O. besándose, Rocko soltó una lagrima y se marcho corriendo, Saphire noto esto y sonrió –volvamos- dice Saphire mientras camina, J.O. Lo sigue cual lacayo, al llegar Saphire ve como Rocko lloraba y Mariel, Nadin y Sunny lo abrazaban, Mariel mira a Saphire y se acerca donde el – ¿que hiciste?- dice ella seriamente, Saphire se encoge de hombros y la mira, -crees que todo ese acto del niño bueno era verdad… je' trata de sacarme, pero no eres la única con una alianza- dice el chico en tono amenazador mientras vuelve a su lugar.

Ellie salió de la capsula y ve una puerta de cristal y al otro lado todos los concursantes, Blainley enciende el micrófono y le habla –para ganar solo debes correr hasta la línea de llegada- dice la rubia para luego cortar, Ellie se mira y grita –pero no tengo mi reducto…- la puerta se abre, todo su equipo el gritaba y apoyaba para que terminara la carrera. Maxi seguía dentro del laberinto atascado en un agujero –m...mala idea- dice el mientras se retorcía para intentar salir pero no podía. Ellie tomo aire y comenzó a correr, sus pechos se veían más grandes de lo común y rebotaban por cada salto que ella daba, todos miraban impresionados y traumados la escena en cámara lenta, Ellie daba grandes saltos y sus pechos chocaban con su estomago y cara golpeándola cada cierto tiempo, Leaf, Hans y sean miraban boquiabiertos la escena, Sunny le dio una mirada seria a sean y este rio nerviosamente mientras apartaba la vista, Ellie corría con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente llego a la línea de llegada, todo su equipo la alzo y celebraron la victoria, Blainley apareció aplaudiendo –felicidades zarigüeyas, ardillas, los veo en la eliminación –indico ella riendo.

El equipo ardilla estaba sentado sobre los troncos, Saphire se pintaba las uñas de un color azul marino mientras que Mariel lo miraba con odio por todo lo que había echo a su amigo, Trisha miraba a Mariel con un aire romántico sonrojada esperando que su amiga no se diera cuenta, Catarino miraba a Saphire entre preocupado por que puede que se marche luego de todo lo sucedido y celoso por lo que hizo con J.O., Sunny miraba a sean sonriéndole, este le sonreía devuelta, ambos estaba en su propio mundo felices, yuko estaba sentada con su nueva bufanda de zarigüeya, la cual estaba viva, y tenía un pescado en su mano, quien sabe porque pero estaba hablando con él, Liliana tallaba su nombre en el banco de madera, Max aun hinchado estaba sentado sobre el banco incapaz de moverse y Alex miraba a la ardilla que estaba junto a Blainley quien estaba junto a el chef quien usaba su vestido rosado que se traslucía, -ugh chef ponte algo- reclamo Sunny mientras se tapaba los ojos, chef la mira con odio y esta se calla, Blainley se aclara la garganta y mira a los concursantes –tengo 10 Blainley doradas, pero 11 concursantes frente a mí, si digo sus nombres están a salvo, -Trisha, Mariel, Catarino, sean, Sunny, yuko, Liliana, J.O., Alex, maxi- dijo Blainley lanzándole sus blainley dorados a las personas correspondientes Mariel toma la Blainley dorada y sonríe a Saphire, Catarino suspira y bota su Blainley dorada, J.O. imrpesionado mira a Saphire, Alex no notó que la ardilla se robo su Blainley porque estaba ocupado viendo a saphire, Saphire miro impresionado como todos tenían uno menos él, -al parecer todos botaron por ti cariño- dijo Blainley mientras sonreía, Saphire miro a Catarino quien apartó la vista avergonzado, -es hora de irte saph- dijo Mariel mientras se despedía con la mano, el chico se levanto y miro con odio a todos, -ustedes son unos (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) hijos de su (beep) con (beep) malditos (beep) los vere en el (beep) infierno con su (beep) madre malditos por mi ustedes pueden (beep) unos a otros- Saphire soltó unas lagrimas furioso y Catarino corrió a abrazarlo, -SUELTAME!- grito Saphire mientras empujaba a Catarino y seguía llorando con mas fuerza, maxi miraba apenado toda la situación por votar por su amigo al igual que Alex, Liliana sonreía –adiós Saphire- dice la chica mientras indica la salida con su navaja, Blainley mira a Saphire –es hora de tomar el cohete de los perdedores Saphire- dijo la anfitriona mientras mostraba el cohete tras ella, Saphire seguía llorando pero su llanto se transformo en risa, una risa sicopata, esa que les da a los que ya se chalaron la cabeza, todos miraron confundidos a Saphire que reia maniáticamente, sean abrazo a Sunny por miedo a algo, –yo debería ser actor- dice Saphire secándose las lagrimas y sonriendo, el chico le da una mirada a los concursantes y sacando el ídolo de inmunidad de su bolsillo da un ultimo "JA", -oh!- exclaman todos impresionados Sunny tapa su boca por la impresión al igual que tirhsa, Mariel aprieta los dientes y lo mira con odio al igual que liliana, -así es… saph no se irá…- Saphire ríe malévolamente y se sitúa al lado de Blainley, la chica lo mira –que cruel…. Me gusta… pues tú tienes que elegir quien se irá- explica Blainley.

Saphire mira a cada concursante –podría eliminar a Mariel… o a Catarino por traicionarme… o a ti maxi… a J.O. o a Alex… a quien eliminare- Saphire reía malévolamente mientras los demás concursantes tiritaban nerviosos, -el eliminado será….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

J.O.- dice Saphire acercándose a él y quitándole la Blainley dorada –esto es mío- dice el chico mientras toma el chris dorado y lo come

-y-yo pensé que teníamos una alianza- dice J.O. mientras tomaba el brazo de Saphire –me besaste!-

Saphire rie malévolamente –no te creas la gran cosa… beso a mucha gente… ahora creo…solo creo que debes irte… volando- Saphire rie y pasa su mano por el rostro de J.O.

-lo siento J.O. pero debes irte- indico Blainley mostrándole el cohete de los perdedores, J.O. asintió y se acerco a este, el chef lo amarro con cinta adhesiva y su equipo se puso alrededor de él.

-te extrañaremos- dice Trisha mientras besa la mejilla de J.O.

-saquen a Saphire…. Su próximo objetivo es…- J.O. no alcanzo a terminar su oración.

-uff que tarde- dice Saphire presionando el botón mandando a J.O. a volar, el chico voló y todos vieron como desaparecía a lo lejos, Saphire voltea a ver a su equipo y la mayoría lo miraba con odio –que?- pregunta el mientras sonríe y come su Blainley dorada – la victoria sabe deliciosa…- dice el chico mientras come el chocolate… Saphire mira a su equipo -me estaban subestimando- explico Saphire mientras se marchaba, todos se quedaron ahí en la ceremonia, la cámara enfoco a Blainley y esta tomo su micrófono dorado –wow eso fue inesperado, pero bueno, sintonícenos la próxima vez aquí en ISLA DEL DRAMA RE-LOAD- dice la rubia mientras se despide.

**BUENO … según yo este cap tuvo escenas muy buenas y otras patéticas… no me maten pero la inspiración se me moría de repente… el final estuvo muy plop… pero tenia que terminarlo rápido ya que tengo exámenes pronto D: y bueno basta de mi vida personal, aquí les viene la pregunta,  
Que piensan sus personajes sobre estas personas y como actuarían con ellas:**

**HEATHER:**

**BRIDGETTE:**

**NOAH:  
COURTNEY:**

**CAMERON:**

**OWEN:**

**ZOEY:**

**DAWN:**

**ANN María:**

**SCOTT:**

**SI NO LOS HAN VISTO VENALOS Y CONOSCANLOS PORQUE SERAN IMPORTANTES… bueno si se preguntan el creador de J.O. soy yo jojojojojojojojooj… pero salio al azar y se fue… y un enorme saludo y abrazo sicológico a ****sakaki-sam DXC 12345**** que me a apoyado muuuucho**

**SABLE 343 QUE ME A AYUDA****DO CON LA INSPIRACION Y CON DESAFIOS n.n ****a ****AlexLopezGua**** y por ultimo a mi mayor fan a quien quiero mucho …. FanTD97 que tiene una sorpresa ojojojojojojojo pero bueno quiéranme y perdón por demorarme **

**Y FanTD97 espero que hagas tu magia denuevo jejejejejejej me despido bye.**


End file.
